


宇智波家的團寵和日常(佐鳴、斑柱、帶凜、卡伊)

by abc761012



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, M/M, 柱間性轉有, 腦洞OOC有, 自創人物有, 鳴人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 69,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 鳴人、柱間性轉有，腦洞OOC有，自創人物有
Relationships: 佐鳴 - Relationship, 卡伊, 帶凜, 斑柱
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

這是一個突如其來的意外，這場意外讓人震驚，四代火影夫妻在這場意外過世，難得火影一家帶著水門班的三個孩子，帶土、卡卡西、凜一起出任務，他們要從渦之國的遺跡中帶回封印尾獸的卷軸。

初代火影千手柱間和丈夫宇智波斑從全國各地收集尾獸後封印在卷軸中，尾獸是六道仙人遺留下來的產物之一，後來由漩渦水戶保管著，因此放在渦之國的遺跡中，歷代有巫女守護著，玖辛奈是當代被選中的巫女。

後來渦之國的漩渦一族的人全部遷移到木葉忍者村，每次固定派人過去看這個遺跡的封印，這次四代火影水門和妻子玖辛奈帶著大女兒一起過去看，即使快要臨盆玖辛奈還是要去看，水門拿妻子沒辦法就帶著女兒和徒弟們一起去。

沒想到在回來的路途中遇到別的國家忍者的襲擊，水門要保護自己的妻兒和徒弟們而掩護他們戰死，玖辛奈中途生下鳴人因為沒體力而過世，卡卡西讓凜帶著雪子和鳴人以及卷軸離開，自己和帶土留下來善後。

「到底發生什麼事情？」接到消息的蒜山看見這樣的情形嚇到。

「我們被別國忍者偷襲，老師要保護我們去迎戰敵人，師母她生下鳴人後體力不支休克過世。」凜回到木葉後告訴三代火影。

凜帶著雪子和鳴人離開的時候有遇到敵國的忍者，為了保護自己的妹妹和凜這位師姐，雪子冷靜地把敵人給殺死，她知道父母親已經不會再回來，親眼見到這樣的情形她不知道要怎麼辦才好。

帶土和卡卡西合力把四代火影水門和玖辛奈的屍體給帶回木葉安葬，失去一村村長的木葉村民們哭到不行，雪子面無表情地參加著這場父母親的葬禮，富嶽和美琴看見這樣的情形很擔心她的狀態。

帶土和凜以及卡卡西暫時照顧雪子和鳴人，之後再看看會怎樣安排她們兩人的去處，對他們來說老師的孩子們一定要照顧好，絕對不可以讓她們受到傷害，卷軸雪子也刻意收好沒有交給長老團的人們。

「什麼！水門和玖辛奈過世了？」和水門一起長大的宇智波奈奈聽見這個消息很驚訝。

宇智波奈奈是宇智波斑和千手柱間的孫女，和綱手同樣是初代火影的孫女，她們兩人的父親是兄弟，斑和柱間有兩子一女，現在全部都不在世上，戰爭奪去他們的生命，只留下奈奈、綱手、繩樹孫兒三人以及玄孫帶土。

奈奈的父親繼承了輪迴眼，她也跟著自己的父親繼承輪迴眼，主要是她的母親是漩渦一族的人，由於父母親早逝的關係是被水門的父母親養大，畢竟他們兩人的父親是很好的朋友，自己才會被父親的朋友所收養。

聽見自己視為弟弟的水門過世，奈奈的打擊真的很大，從帶土的手中接過雪子和鳴人的撫養權，她抱抱雪子不知道要怎麼說，她知道這種痛有多痛，她會盡自己所能的照顧這兩個孩子。

「小雪，對不起，應該是姑姑和爸爸一起過去才對。」奈奈是暗部大隊長，照理說應該和水門一起過去。

「沒關係，姑姑妳不要自責，爸爸說尾獸是大家爭奪的武器，他希望如果可以我可以不要把牠們當武器而是當朋友。」雪子抹去奈奈的眼淚。

「我相信妳可以，妳和鳴人一定可以。」奈奈把雪子抱在自己的懷裡說著。

「嗯。」雪子依偎在姑姑的懷裡什麼話都不多說。

幾個月後大蛇丸利用二代火影千手扉間所創的穢土轉生這個禁術復活初代火影千手柱間和二代火影千手扉間以及宇智波斑，卻沒想到他們三個人直接解除控制出現在木葉。

本來想要復活四代火影水門和妻子玖辛奈，但是他們兩人的屍體被火化的一乾二淨，不留下任何的東西讓人有機可趁，畢竟忍者的身體在某些方面可是有很多的機密，自然不能留給任何人。

綱手和奈奈看見這樣的情形非常的生氣，氣的把大蛇丸痛打一頓，雖然對方對付他們幾乎可以說是遊刃有餘，三代火影知道這件事後氣到不行，對於自己的愛徒他根本拿他沒辦法。

「妳是伊作的後代？」斑看見奈奈的眼睛感到很訝異。

「是，我是您和奶奶的孫女，我的父親是宇智波伊作，母親是漩渦一族的人。」奈奈看著自己的爺爺不知道要說什麼才好。

「帶土是春櫻姑姑的孫子，伊作叔叔已經戰死，為了救繩樹，第三是忍界大戰也奪去春櫻姑姑的生命。」綱手緩緩的告訴斑和柱間這幾年發生的事情。

「帶土的父母親也在戰死在戰場上，那孩子也差點死在戰場上，是爸爸媽媽及時幫忙救回他。」想起養父母奈奈不知道要說什麼才好。

「養大妳的是斑的徒弟皆人對吧！」柱間伸出手撫摸奈奈的臉。

「四代火影水門是皆人叔叔的兒子，他和漩渦一族的玖辛奈保護尾獸的卷軸而過世，留下兩個女兒，暫由奈奈看著。」綱手把這一切補充給爺爺奶奶知道。

「奈奈，用外道‧輪迴天生之術復活我們三個，妳收養的孩子應該是漩渦一族的直屬巫女，可以用尾獸的力量。」斑看見跟在奈奈身邊的雪子若有所思。

「這......」聽見斑說的話奈奈不知道怎麼回答。

「我和九喇嘛他們商量看看，應該可以幫忙姑姑妳，那個術沒有大量的查克拉會奪去姑姑妳的性命，我不要這樣。」雪子不捨的緊抓奈奈的衣服。

聽見丈夫說的話柱間馬上擰他的耳朵，開始一方面痛毆自己的丈夫，看見斑被妻子痛毆的樣子綱手和奈奈傻眼，然後轉頭裝作沒有看到，這件事情還必須要通知繩樹和帶土，扉間只是安靜地看著這一切，腦袋不知道在思考什麼事情。

初代火影夫妻的相處方式他們這些小輩不方便探討，當年的忍界大戰還好有奈奈的幫忙，綱手的丈夫斷沒有死去，只是忍界大戰最後還是奪去許多人的生命，奈奈的養父母、未婚夫全部死在戰場上。

現在連自己最愛的弟弟水門也死去，誰能知道她的痛苦到底在哪裡，那是屬於她的羈絆，雪子抬頭觀察這位姑姑也是她的師父的人，小小年紀的她用自己的方式來安慰最愛的親人，感受到雪子的安慰奈奈摸摸她的頭。

「姑姑，不要離開我和鳴人，妳不要死。」雪子才不要連剩下的親人都離開她們。

「好，我不會死。」奈奈摸摸雪子的頭。

「我不會讓姊姊的孫女死去，我會幫忙。」扉間看著雪子的眼睛堅定的說。

復活的準備開始動了起來，雪子用通靈術召喚九隻尾獸，她安靜地看著這些尾獸，腦袋裡正在思考要怎樣說服牠們來幫忙，她被選定繼承巫女，要用自己的方式來守護這些尾獸。

九喇嘛伸出自己的爪子摸摸雪子的頭，斑和柱間收集牠們，把牠們封印在卷軸中，沒有讓牠們被其他人利用，請漩渦一族的人代代守護牠們，眼前的女孩是最新的守護者，前一任守護者的女兒。

牠們讀到雪子腦袋的想法沒有多說什麼，這個孩子是牠們的守護者，某方面來說牠們會想辦法幫她，雪子走上前抱抱這些尾獸，如果可以她不希望牠們待在卷軸中，而是待在安全的地方。

「這是我們的查克拉，去做妳想要做的事情，我們相信妳總有一天會找到讓我們安身的地方。」九尾代表大家說出這句話。

「好，謝謝你，九喇嘛。」雪子乖乖的點頭。

復活儀式開始前扉間用穢土轉生復活泉奈，至於他為什麼有泉奈的基因就不要多問，宇智波鏡是扉間和泉奈的兒子，至於為什麼不是姓千手，那就不是後輩可以探討的事情。

奈奈用自己輪迴眼的能力用外道‧輪迴天生之術復活他們四個人，這下子少數的千手一族和宇智波一族整個大動盪，木葉更是不用說，斑和柱間直接收養雪子和鳴人。

復活後的四人有很多事情要處理，看見手上的石頭有剩下的查克拉，雪子的腦袋不知道在想什麼，只是拉著綱手一起去宇智波家的領地找人，似乎是有什麼打算的樣子。

「可以醫好鏡爺爺嗎？」雪子帶著綱手來止水家問著。

「要用尾獸的查克拉試試看，是嗎？或許可以這樣做。」綱手懂雪子想要表達的意思。

對於這位表叔(或是說堂叔)綱手還是很清楚他的狀況，醫療聖手的她馬上開始在雪子的協助下醫治鏡，止水默默的在一旁幫忙著，這個毒讓綱手困擾很久，如果有尾獸的查克拉幫忙或許可以保住鏡的性命。

柱間看見綱手和雪子離開的樣子也跟著一起過來，把事情丟給丈夫和弟弟去處理，畢竟她對於那些事情一點也不感興趣也不想要去管，反而比較好奇綱手和雪子到底想要幹什麼。

看見這樣的情形柱間馬上插手幫忙，對於自己奶奶的醫療技術綱手很清楚，很樂意她一起協助自己，鏡可是扉間的孩子，說什麼都要把他救活，止水很感激他們動手救自己的父親。

有尾獸的查克拉很順利的醫好鏡，不過不知道是柱間身上的六道之力的關係還是尾獸的查克拉的關係，鏡慢慢地恢復成年輕的樣子，綱手對於這點非常的訝異，順便記錄起來後封印在禁術文件中。

「就當是禁術，畢竟有尾獸的查克拉的輔助。」綱手記錄完畢後把文件列為禁止閱讀的文件。

「這樣也好，以免有心人想要利用。」柱間對於綱手的做法沒有太大的意見。

「我以後可以看嗎？綱手姑姑。」雪子轉頭問著綱手。

「等妳長大後再說，走吧！還有很多事情要商量。」綱手拍拍雪子的頭。

「扉間的孩子也是很出色的忍者呢！」柱間知道當年扉間為了可以讓同性伴侶擁有孩子可是花了多少時間在研究。

在現任的宇智波一族的族長富嶽的安排之下，他們四個總算安排好住處，長老團中的火核和桃樺夫妻看見斑和柱間很開心，桃樺馬上擁抱自己的好姊妹，這麼多年的時間他們撐著一口氣在，沒想到還可以看到自己最敬愛的族長。

葬禮過後雪子一直沒見到鼬，現在見到自己最好的朋友她馬上抱著他痛哭，父母過世後她一直努力堅強著，不讓其他人看見自己落淚的樣子，但是看見鼬的時候雪子根本忍不住，馬上大哭起來。

抱著鳴人的帶土看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，明天可以通知自己的隊友們說他們的小公主總算哭了出來，不然他們會擔心雪子的情緒是否可以承受，其他人看見這樣的情形馬上措手不及。

「鼬，爸爸、媽媽不在了，他們、他們不在了，我好痛！」雪子在鼬的懷裡痛哭起來。


	2. Chapter 2

「嗯。」鼬不多說任何話只是抱著雪子安慰她。

「我好想他們、好想他們。」在信任的人面前雪子開始崩潰大哭。

「好了，別哭，這樣叔叔和阿姨會走不開，四代火影是英雄，妳是英雄的孩子，妳要驕傲。」鼬拿出手帕幫雪子擦眼淚。

「嗯。」雪子任由對方幫自己擦眼淚。

「不哭，笑一個給我看！」擦乾眼淚後鼬很認真地對雪子說。

雪子乖乖的點頭努力的露出笑容，美琴蹲下來抱著雪子安慰她，失去自己的好閨蜜她也很難過，玖辛奈可是很好的朋友，富嶽失去自己最好的朋友也是很難過，只是他們沒有表現出來，他們反而很擔心雪子這個孩子。

把一切都安排好之後帶土和雪子以及鳴人正式住進斑和柱間的家，奈奈沒有跟著他們一起住，綱手也回去和自己的丈夫以及女兒一起住，扉間和泉奈則是去住兒子鏡的家裡，順便照顧孫子止水，畢竟鏡的身體才剛好沒多久，還需要靜養。

即使過了這麼久的時間斑和柱間以前的家還是有人打理，所以他們進去之後沒有太大的問題，第二天要去和三代火影蒜山處理一下雪子和鳴人的監護權問題，撫養權的問題要快點處理才可以。

這兩個孩子讓柱間想要收養，她知道這兩個孩子是千手一族和漩渦一族的混血，水門的母親是千手一族的人，斑對於雪子這個孩子很好奇，一個五歲的孩子會的東西有點多，想要知道她的家人到底是怎樣教導她。

「把我們當成你們的父母親，就把這裡當自己的家。」柱間擁抱雪子和帶土。

「好的，媽媽、爸爸。」帶土很高興可以擁有家人。

「父親、母親。」雪子有些不好意思地喊著。

不苟言笑的斑看見這樣的情形臉上也露出少見的微笑，柱間看見丈夫的笑容很開心，他們知道帶土有心愛的人，等到他成年之後會搬出去住，帶土過幾天會把凜帶給他們看。

當斑和柱間把所有的事情給處理完畢後，發現木葉的長老團有些小小的問題在，不過礙於長老團現在的人是扉間的弟子，因此就讓扉間去處理那些小輩，順便教訓一下大蛇丸這個孩子。

見到兩位父親後鏡把一些事情告訴扉間和泉奈，柱間和斑也知道這些事情後震怒，初代火影雖然是女性，但是可不能小看她，好歹她和斑也是創立木葉忍者村的人，扉間的話更是不用說，蒜山和團藏等人真的被整得很慘。

這樣的情況不得不讓扉間重新繼任火影的位子，只好商量等帶土成年之後把這個燙手山芋交給他去處理，可憐的帶土一點也不知道自己的舅舅在打什麼主意，等到他當上火影之後會哀嚎後悔自己為什麼要接手這個位子。

「雖然大蛇丸那孩子做出這樣的事情，可是那傢伙的研究精神讓我很佩服。」扉間雖然不苟同大蛇丸的一切卻很佩服他的研究精神。

「不如把那孩子帶在身邊，趁此機會可以引導他。」泉奈只是建議自己的伴侶。

「喔？難得沒聽見你和我唱反調。」扉間沒想到泉奈會這樣說。

「哼！你想太多了，扉間，我只是對那個孩子很有興趣，如果他叛逃對村子是個損失。」泉奈總是會和扉間爭鋒相對。

大蛇丸還來不及叛逃就被扉間給抓住，相信他和泉奈有辦法對付大蛇丸，看見這樣的情形三代火影蒜山決定安靜的養老，其他的事情他不想要去管，他開始反省自己的政策後也覺得愧疚。

本是女兒奴的斑對於兩個養女很好，加上又親自和柱間一起照顧鳴人長大，更是疼愛這個小女兒，想盡辦法訓練雪子這個大女兒，這幾年的時間他們夫妻兩人一起照顧兩位可愛的養女。

五年的時間就這樣過去，鳴人開心地牽著斑的手去拜訪現在的族長富嶽一家人，她和佐助的感情很好，今天可以和父親一起去佐助家真的很開心，斑看見鳴人開心的樣子沒多說什麼。

這五年時間雪子從忍者學校畢業，沒多久就考上中忍、上忍，現在進入暗部和奈奈一起工作，鼬也因為很出色的關係也和止水一起進入暗部工作，不過他還在中忍的階段，正在考慮什麼時候去考上忍。

「爸爸，為什麼要去富嶽叔叔家？」鳴人好奇的問著斑。

「有些事情要商量，順便帶妳去和佐助玩。」斑抱起小女兒後繼續往富嶽家走。

「嗯！不知道媽媽今天會做什麼晚餐。」鳴人趴在斑的身上看著風景。

「不知道呢！不過柱姬的手藝越來越好，做什麼都好吃。」想起以前柱間的手藝斑就很頭痛。

「媽媽以前的手藝不好嗎？」鳴人知道斑和柱間是死去又復活的人。

「不好，連稻荷壽司都做不好。」斑早在鳴人懂事後開始用她懂的語言告訴她家裡所有人的關係。

「爸爸很愛媽媽，姑姑說，只有很愛對方才會把很難吃的食物給吃掉，因為那是對方的心意。」鳴人很認真的說著。

「是啊！等哪天妳遇到哪個會不管妳做的菜好不好吃都吃掉的那個人，一定要告訴我們。」斑對於鳴人說的話很認真的回答。

「好！」鳴人點頭答應下來。

『在這之前誰要是膽敢追求妳，那些人死定了。』斑絕對會讓那些人斷了追鳴人的念頭。

在斑和柱間的教導之下鳴人知道自己的身世和家裡的人的一切，畢竟在忍界中死去很久又復活這件事可是天大的消息，重點還是傳說中的人物，不過對雪子和鳴人來說斑和柱間是很好的養父母。

在現任族長家佐助正在和鳴人一起玩耍，斑很難得會有事情要和富嶽商量，畢竟很多時候斑根本不管事情，最常做的事情就是帶著鳴人去外頭吃好吃的甜點，或是心血來潮去訓練雪子。

對於家族裡面的孩子斑有欣賞幾個孩子，跟雪子有婚姻關係的鼬和鏡家理的孩子止水，基於尊重玖辛奈和美琴的意思，雪子和鼬的婚契沒有改變，加上他們又互相喜歡更是不擔心。

「帶土成為火影候補人選，這件事已經安排好。」斑只是這樣告訴富嶽。

「斑大人希望我怎麼做？」富嶽不太懂斑的意思。

「給我安撫好族人，不要因為帶土當上火影就想要作亂，我可不保證柱姬會做出什麼事來。」斑知道最近族人有些蠢蠢欲動。

「是，我會好好的管理他們，不會帶給柱間大人麻煩。」富嶽知道長老團被整頓之後他們的日子好過許多。

「不要隨意與柱姬為敵，別逼我讓泉奈來管你們。」斑把茶給喝完後就準備帶鳴人回家。

「是。」富嶽當然會乖乖的遵照斑說的話做。

最近斑有感受到族人想要蠢蠢欲動的情緒，為了避免麻煩乾脆來富嶽這邊要他這位做族長的人好好的管理族人，不要逼自己和柱間大開殺戒，帶土繼任火影這件事已經是既定的事實，長老團根本管不了。

現在他們就等著帶土繼任火影，看他和凜成婚，斑和柱間就打算帶雪子和鳴人去周遊列國，扉間和泉奈想要做什麼事情那就不是他們可以管的事情，柱間想要看看現在和平的世界，斑自然回陪在她身邊。

會帶上兩個女兒是他們不放心兩個孩子待在木葉，奈奈有很多事情要處理，即使帶土繼位她還是會是暗部大隊長，根本不可能有時間抽出時間來照顧她們，斑和柱間才會決定帶著她們周遊列國。

「你去哪裡？斑。」柱間看見鳴人撲到自己身上的樣子問。

「去了富嶽那邊，警告一下他，要他管理好族人。」斑溫柔的攬著妻子進入屋子裡。

「你也真是的，這種事情讓帶土自己去處理，不要老是幫他。」柱間聽見丈夫說的話很無奈。

「帶土是我們的孩子，該幫的我還是會幫。」斑不太希望帶土太過辛苦。

「真是的，你從以前就特寵孩子們。」柱間知道斑看起來像是嚴父卻很疼愛孩子們。

「孩子是用來寵的，妳自己還不是很寵他們，還說我。」斑親吻柱間的臉頰。

「還說呢！」柱間不知道要怎樣反駁自己的丈夫。

「別跟我爭什麼，我已經對扉間很好，沒對那群小子出手就不錯。」斑很清楚長老團的那群小子到底在想什麼。

柱間知道有光的地方一定會有影子，不管怎樣她還是不認同長老團的處理方式，團藏做的太過份讓扉間不得已把自己的弟子給丟到牢獄中，剝奪其他人手上的權力，重新平衡木葉高層的一切。

當年自己身邊還有斑在身邊，弟弟扉間有泉奈在身邊，他們的時代才沒有這樣的大問題在，只是沒想到團藏會這樣討厭宇智波一族，死命的打壓宇智波一族，連鏡都沒有辦法阻止。

四代火影水門的時代反而沒有這樣糟糕，水門和富嶽是好朋友反而沒有這樣的問題在，只是隨著四代火影水門過世這個問題又開始顯現出來，慶幸遇到斑和柱間讓這件事情平安解決。

等到帶土繼位、成婚之後，斑和柱間真的會帶著兩個養女去環遊世界，周遊列國好好地看看他們沒有機會看的地方，當年一直操心木葉的一切而沒有好好的看看世界，現在有機會可以看看他們當然要去做。

「聽帶土說卡卡西拐了扉間和泉奈看中的孩子。」柱間抱著鳴人坐了下來和斑聊天。

「海野家的那個孩子嗎？三代猿飛一直帶在身邊，能力很不錯。」斑拿出三色丸子給妻女吃。

「對，那孩子叫伊魯卡。」柱間接過手後開始吃了起來。

「這表示卡卡西那孩子很有眼光。」斑摸摸鳴人的頭微笑。

斑和柱間偶爾會討論木葉的八卦，鳴人有時候會託付給卡卡西或是凜照顧，帶土因為是火影的候補人選沒有什麼時間照顧她，鳴人自然認識伊魯卡，她很喜歡伊魯卡這位兄長，一點也不訝異卡卡西和伊魯卡會在一起。


	3. Chapter 3

卡卡西和伊魯卡的感情很好，扉間對於自己身邊的得力助手被拐走多少有些意見，對於這點泉奈可是考驗很久才勉強同意，畢竟卡卡西有他們族人的眼睛，是帶土給他的寫輪眼。

後來帶土的另外一隻眼睛移植奈奈從死去的族人身上摘取的眼睛，只是沒想到卡卡西可以把寫輪眼駕馭的很好，所以當他把伊魯卡拐走之後泉奈才會測試卡卡西，絕對不會輕易的讓他把人給拐走。

斑和柱間對於海野家的孩子印象很好，畢竟伊魯卡可是很照顧鳴人，知道帶土是火影候補人選後，卡卡西和凜自然會努力的輔佐他，伊魯卡在扉間和泉奈培養之下自然開始接觸機密什麼的，想要培養他成為高層的人。

「扉間安排的很好，等我們出去旅遊，也不需要太過擔心。」柱間很認真地看著斑。

「不知道以後泉奈想要做什麼，大概會待在實驗室研究什麼。」斑知道泉奈和扉間很相像。

「不然他們怎麼會把大蛇丸拐到身邊，聽小綱說自來也抗議很久。」柱間想起綱手說過的話微笑。

「哈哈！自來也那個孩子畢竟是作家，需要遊歷才會有靈感。」斑聽見妻子說的話大笑起來。

晚餐前可以和斑說說話柱間很開心，這中間鳴人吃完三色丸子之後就趴在斑的懷裡睡覺，柱間看見這樣的情形只是拿一個小涼被蓋在她的身上，雪子回到家後看見這樣的情形眨眨眼睛微笑。

這五年的時間讓她慢慢的開始喜歡這個家，每天回到家後雪子一定會擁抱自己的養父母，斑和柱間很疼她，只要在家裡養父母會好好的陪在她身邊，鳴人會拉著自己要她陪自己玩。

看見寶貝大女兒回來柱間馬上去擁抱她，雪子當然會回抱自己的養母，斑會要她過來坐在自己的身邊，然後拿出零食給她吃，儘管雪子不喜歡吃甜食還是會乖乖地吃完。

「如果我和柱姬要去旅行，妳要跟我們去嗎？」斑突然問出這句話。

「好。」雪子點點頭答應斑。

「妳和柱姬一樣都是特殊形的忍者。」斑知道眼前的孩子會用冰遁。

「但是我不是血繼限界的忍者，是因為血統的關係嗎？」雪子很認真的問著。

「這是特殊血統的關係，不要去想太多。」斑摸摸雪子的頭。

聽見養父說的話雪子點點頭沒多說什麼，當年收集尾獸的時候已經周遊列國一次過，現在他們只想要看看外頭到底改變多少，陪著雪子去找尾獸可以安身立命的地方，類似妙木山和濕骨林的地方。

天地這麼大總是有個地方可以讓這些尾獸活的逍遙自在，這個世界沒有人想要執行月之眼計畫，也沒有所謂的想要幫母親復活的意識體，只有惱人的叛忍外其他的什麼都沒有。

自來也可是把自己最初收的三個徒弟帶到木葉來生活，雪子跟著長門學習封印術，斑沒有開啟輪迴眼，而他和柱間的後代卻有輪迴眼，這反而是讓他們比較訝異的地方，至於奈奈的輪迴眼會不會繼續承傳下去他們就不知道。

斑和柱間死後開啟了三次忍界大戰，他們的後代各自在這幾場戰爭中喪命，連帶包含奈奈的未婚夫，但他們相信有緣的話奈奈會找到自己的伴侶，聽說她現在和鏡互動的很好，其他的事情依舊未知。

「止水告訴我說最近鏡和奈奈走得很近，我很好奇鏡在之前是不是就很喜歡奈奈？」對於孫女的八卦柱間很想要知道。

「或許只是叔叔對姪女的照顧。」斑不會反對族人通婚。

「唔，帶土說過奈奈的未婚夫只是個一般忍者，和小綱一樣，春櫻有告訴他說鏡好像曾經喜歡過團藏。」柱間的腦袋開始想了許多八點檔畫面。

「不要吹個風妳就生個影，有緣他們自然會在一起。」斑很少去關心這些八卦。

「姑姑她，當年曾經暗戀過鏡爺爺。」雪子不小心出賣自己最愛的師父。

「我每次去找姑姑，鏡爺爺都會在。」鳴人很喜歡和奈奈待在一起。

聽見女兒們說的話柱間看著斑，一臉顯現著“看吧！我就知道”的表情，斑看見這樣的情形只能嘆氣，某方面來說女人愛挖八卦的能力不管多久都不會改變，即使她還是被忍界稱為忍者之神的女人。

長年跟在奈奈身邊的雪子當然知道自己姑姑的感情生活，有些事情必然會發生有些事情則不一樣，很多事情不過講求一個【緣】字，奈奈總告訴她和鳴人，有緣相遇不一定會在一起，但是老天如果注定讓他們在一起就真的會在一起。

這是雪子意識到自己喜歡鼬後問奈奈的事情，對方只是告訴她說你們既然有緣，好好的把握自然會在一起，不需要擔心太多，況且在某方面來說，宇智波家的人都是癡心人。

如果柱間是男人的話，斑或許會終生未娶，而且前者也許會對自己的婚姻妥協，娶一個不愛自己的人延續血脈，還好柱間是女人，斑也回應她的告白，兩人甜蜜的在一起，誕下子嗣組成他們兩人的幸福家庭。

扉間和泉奈經歷過一切之後看破紅塵，不在乎人們世俗的眼光，只求和對方一生在一起，嫡系的陰陽之力還是讓他們兩人擁有一個可愛的孩子，儘管他們還是不敵雲忍的金角銀角而戰死沙場上。

「姑姑說，一切隨緣，她不強求。」幫著柱間洗碗的雪子正在和養母聊天。

「經歷太多人們總是會看淡。」柱間當然知道孫女的意思。

「母親，家或者說是歸宿，是怎樣的存在？」雪子突然問出這句話。

「怎樣的存在啊？大概就是妳愛的人在那裡等待妳這樣的存在，對我來說不管斑在哪裡，只要他在的地方就是我的歸宿和家。」柱間微笑的告訴雪子。

「柱姬，謝謝妳，我愛妳。」聽見愛妻和養女的話斑很感動，然後從背後擁抱自己的愛妻。

「笨蛋！誰叫你是我最愛的男人，我也愛你。」柱間是那樣的喜歡斑。

看見養父母放閃光的樣子雪子若有所思，當年水門和玖辛奈也是這樣，她默默地退出廚房留下屬於養父母的空間，這五年間她多少有去想到這個問題，也很感謝斑和柱間給她和妹妹鳴人有個避風港。

宇智波斑可是忍界的修羅，對於自己和柱間以外的忍者不屑一顧，把他們當成螻蟻一般的存在，把所有的溫情給了自己的愛人和家人，這樣的男人自始自終只愛千手柱間一個人，不管她是男人還是女人都一樣。

千手柱間是忍界的忍者之神，把自己一輩子的愛情獻給了自己的對手，和他共結連理建立木葉忍者村，甚至與他建立自己的家庭，即使到了生命的終點還是任性的牽著丈夫的手和他一起離開這個世界。

這是屬於忍界修羅和忍者之神的愛情故事，忍者世界只有流傳他們兩人的事蹟並沒有流傳他們兩人的愛情故事，而愛情故事則是被他們的後代一一的傳頌下去，讓後世子孫知道他們是多麼的相愛。

『如果有一天我也可以找到這樣的伴侶就好。』閉上眼睛睡覺前雪子這樣想著。

「晚安，寶貝。」柱間親吻鳴人的額頭。

「晚安，媽媽。」鳴人乖乖地閉上眼睛睡覺。

一年的時間又這樣快速的飛過去，帶土成為木葉忍者村的第五代火影，綱手看到繼任儀式後慶幸自己沒有被抓過來接手，凜和卡卡西看見帶土實現夢想的樣子微笑，他們相信在天上的老師水門也有看到這樣的情形。

把這些雜事都處理完畢之後也到了鳴人要上忍者學校的年紀，只是斑和柱間打算讓她延後一年上學，這一年的時間他們一家人要去遊歷各地，周遊列國看看世界各地的模樣。

扉間和泉奈站在村門口送他們離開，帶土當然也是一樣，臨走前抱抱自己最疼愛的兩個妹妹，才依依不捨的送他們離開村外，鼬和佐助雖然不捨自己喜歡的人離開，但是他們相信一年後就可以見到她們，不需要去想太多。

可以出村去玩鳴人很開心，興奮的樣子讓斑和柱間只是笑了笑，遊歷世界各地之後雪子和鳴人是否會有所成長他們不知道，不過在這一年之間他們會好好教導兩個女兒忍術。

「斑，你覺得一年會不會很漫長？」柱間知道她和斑換下忍服後就和一般的夫妻沒什麼不同。

「和妳在一起不管多久時間我都嫌不夠。」斑摸摸愛妻的臉頰後說出這句話。

「什麼啦！」聽見丈夫說的情話柱間馬上臉紅。

「柱姬，一年的時間並不漫長，很快就會過去。」斑親吻自己心愛的人。

他們四個就像一般家庭一樣，開心地在世界各國中遊歷，為了避免麻煩他們盡量不用忍術，不想要在別人的面前顯現他們是忍者的存在，只要抽空斑和柱間也會教導雪子和鳴人一些忍術。

偶爾四下無人的時候雪子會把尾獸們給放出來，鳴人很喜歡依偎在九喇嘛的身邊睡覺，毛茸茸的九尾很受到鳴人的歡迎，她甚至和九尾訂下通靈契，看見這樣的情形斑和柱間只能苦笑。

旅遊中途為了增加一點收入斑會去接一些任務，偶爾柱間也會跟著一起去，這次他們兩人接到花街的任務，一家人在柱間的巧手打扮之下進入花街去，斑可是把小女兒抱在懷裡不讓她亂跑，這裡誰知道會不會出事情。

鳴人好奇的看著這一切後窩在斑的懷裡不多說話，見到委託人時被柱間接過手抱在懷裡，雪子安靜地看著這一切，聽著養父和委託人說話，靜靜的聽著委託的內容，然後開始在腦袋中思考要怎樣計畫。

「這次讓我和小雪去，妳和鳴人去逛逛花街。」斑看見小女兒不想從柱間的懷裡抬起頭來的樣子沒多說什麼。

「好，你們兩人可要小心。」柱間有些擔心的看著斑和雪子。

「沒事的，我們會小心。」斑親吻愛妻的臉頰後跟著雪子一起離開。

「母親，請您安心，我會和父親平安回來。」雪子離開前告訴柱間。

「媽媽。」鳴人看見柱間擔心的表情喊出了聲。

「沒事，我們要相信小雪和斑。」柱間可是很相信自己的丈夫和養女的實力，她會和鳴人在這裡好好的等待他們。

這個任務在他們的眼中是那樣的簡單，只是委託人的眼神讓柱間很不舒服，她相信斑也感覺到，只是他們兩人沒有說破，要是有人膽敢對他們做什麼，斑和柱間會保護好雪子和鳴人，不會讓她們姊妹受到任何的傷害。


	4. Chapter 4

閒得發慌的柱間乾脆帶著鳴人去賭場玩一把，家裡兩個養女的運氣很好這點柱間聽過綱手說過，自己也帶過她們去過賭場玩一把過，發現贏錢的機率很高，根本不需要太過擔心。

委託人拜託的任務並不難，頭髮上綁著鈴鐺的雪子對於這樣的打扮沒有太大的意見，她牽著斑的手看看要怎樣處理這個任務，這次的任務斑不過想要給大女兒練練身手，看看她會怎樣處理。

一向聰明的雪子不會因為這個任務被打敗，腦袋中思考許久之後決定開始執行這個任務，斑只是在委託人給的房間等待她去解決，趁著這時候委託人過來找斑，似乎是想要趁機勾引他，可惜斑不會這樣輕易被勾引。

「父親，我解決了，任務完成。」雪子打開門看見委託人衣衫不整的伸出手想要摸斑。

「偷到手了嗎？」斑直接起身走到養女的面前。

「是。」看見斑不動如山的樣子雪子沒有多說什麼。

「果然是媚藥，這種東西真不該留。」斑沒想到自己的直覺還是實現。

「要扔掉嗎？還是帶回去給綱手姑姑看看。」雪子整理好自己的衣服後問斑。

「帶回去給小綱看看好了，該找件衣服給妳，不然會嚇到小鳴。」斑看見衣服上的血跡說著。

「被奈奈姑姑知道肯定又要被訓。」雪子看見衣服上的血跡很無奈。

「任務中總是會有意外，別太在意。」斑拿起衣服幫大女兒換上。

換好衣服的雪子直接去賭場找柱間和鳴人，讓斑去和委託人溝通，其他的事情她不想要管那麼多，媚藥被自己封印之後被斑收著，髮型沒有改變但是換過衣服，不知道柱間會說什麼。

斑會“好好的”跟委託人溝通，肯定會敲一筆竹槓，這筆委託金根本不會少掉，加上柱間又帶著鳴人去賭場，看樣子他們下一次的旅費根本不需要太過擔心，畢竟從出來旅行之後不是接任務就是去賭場走走過，賺賺他們的盤纏。

果不其然雪子利用感知能力直接在賭場找到鳴人和柱間，看見養母已經賺上一筆的樣子沒多說什麼，她們三個開心的回去旅館去，和委託人談好的斑也回到旅館去找自己的妻女。

「怎麼換了衣服？」柱間看見這樣的情形有些擔心。

「我沒受傷，母親，別擔心，只是衣服沾上血跡，怕嚇到小鳴才換的。」雪子擁抱自己的養母。

「斑的眼光真好，這件衣服真好看。」對於丈夫幫大女兒換衣服這件事柱間沒多說什麼。

「我很抱歉，那件衣服是母親您幫我挑選的。」雪子對此感到很有些不好意思。

「沒關係，任務總是會有些意外。」柱間親吻雪子的臉頰。

「下次我會注意。」雪子微笑地告訴柱間。

斑回到房間後準備帶妻女去外頭走走順便吃飯，他已經和委託人坦妥根本不需要擔心，打定主意的斑決定回去木葉後肯定要讓宇智波一族的產業做幾件新衣服給孩子們和妻子。

一家四口開心地逛街，想要來偷東西的小偷馬上就被逮到，根本不可能偷到他們身上的錢包，斑抱著鳴人走在路上，妻女有想要的東西他一定會買給她們，鳴人手上拿著飯糰吃著，正在長身子的她吃的東西很多。

柱間和雪子正在看飾品，斑抱著鳴人站在後面看著她們，才五歲的鳴人根本不需要那些東西，最多買買幾樣髮飾給她，柱間會挑幾樣給自己的孫女和媳婦以及寶貝大女兒，偶爾斑也會跟著一起挑選，甚至會買一些送給自己的妻子。

「爸爸，我可以買那對項鍊嗎？」眼尖的鳴人看見一對項鍊很漂亮的樣子問斑。

「怎麼突然想要買？」斑看著鳴人脖子上的項鍊沒多說什麼。

「想跟佐助一人一個。」鳴人綁著雙馬尾用水汪汪的大眼睛看著養父。

「好。」斑當然不會有任何的意見。

鳴人脖子上的項鍊是綱手給她的項鍊，本來是用來抑制尾獸，不過現在單純只是裝飾品，當年綱手拿給繩樹和斷的時候差點害死他們兩人的性命，好在後來兩人都救回來，後來綱手一直戴著，直到鳴人跟她討之後才拱手讓給鳴人。

那是斑送給妻子柱間的項鍊，綱手很小的時候跟柱間討要，斑看著妻子縱容孫女把項鍊拿走，後來復活之後也沒有刻意拿回來，現在輾轉到鳴人的手上，斑和柱間看見後也沒有太大的意見。

既然小女兒想要買項鍊給佐助和她，斑當然沒有意見，他仔細從所有的飾品挑著要給妻子的飾品，不僅僅只有項鍊和髮簪，還有其他的東西，甚至還有應該要補給她的戒指。

「柱姬，手伸出來。」斑買好戒指之後替愛妻套上。

「斑。」看見手指被套上戒指柱間非常的感動。

「幫我套上。」斑把戒指拿給柱間。

「好。」柱間很樂意幫丈夫套上戒指。

雪子和鳴人見證這一刻，斑和柱間的感情真的很好，這點從他們兩人的相處方式可以看的出來，才出來旅遊幾個月她們兩人看到養父母在放閃光，當然也很寵小孩子。

吃過晚餐之後也逛完街後他們回去旅館，雪子牽著鳴人的手回去她們的房間，斑和柱間也回去他們的房間，難得有兩間房間斑和柱間很樂意和孩子們分開睡，想要享受一下兩人世界。

夫妻之間總是需要有兩人世界，出門在外難免會四個人睡在一起，如果睡在荒郊野外的話，柱間會利用木遁建立房子讓大家一起睡覺，那時候就沒有刻意分房間睡覺，斑對此也不太介意。

這幾個月的時間讓斑多少有些想念和柱間做某件事情，偶爾需要兩人獨處一下才可以，這次可以分開讓斑很開心，柱間多少有些不樂意卻還是答應下來，畢竟她總是凹不過丈夫和女兒們的要求。

「斑，怎麼了？」柱間看見丈夫有些不太對勁的樣子有些擔心。

「剛剛被委託人下媚藥，我一直用查克拉壓著，現在有點忍不住。」斑對於自己的妻子總是這樣小心。

「你也真是的，還要硬撐陪我們去逛街。」柱間對此不知道要說什麼才好。

「我總是要讓妳們開心，妳是我的妻子、我的寶貝，更不用說我們家的兩個寶貝女兒。」斑微笑地親親吻自己的愛妻。

柱間聽見斑說的話微笑，她身為醫療忍者自然知道怎麼樣可以解除媚藥，只是現在他們兩人想要用某些方法解除媚藥，她的丈夫總是這樣，總是會先哄她們開心後再來解決自己的事情。

熱吻過後柱間主動幫斑脫下衣服，眼前的身軀已經看了不知道多久的時間，自己是多麼的喜歡眼前的人，兩人光裸的身軀纏綿在一起，柱間結實身軀也有女人特有的柔軟，斑是那樣的喜歡撫摸愛妻的身體。

千手柱間在宇智波斑的面前擁有是小女人，只是一個普通的女人，因此當斑進入自己的體內時，柱間露出好看的笑容看著心愛的丈夫，兩人的身軀交纏在一起享受著這一切。

斑喜歡在愛妻的身上做記號，柱間也會不小心在丈夫的身上留下痕跡，最後斑會釋放在柱間的體內，是否會孕育孩子重新復活的他們沒去想這麼多，對此他們決定隨緣。

「想把孩子們生回來？」斑把愛妻摟在自己的懷裡。

「這種事情還是隨緣吧！我可是很喜歡小雪和小鳴這兩個孩子。」柱間喜歡趴在丈夫的懷裡聽著他的心跳聲。

「帶土那孩子也很好，是否有孩子我無所謂。」斑親吻柱間的額頭。

「如果鳴人想要弟弟妹妹的話，我很樂意多生幾個孩子。」柱間主動親吻自己最愛的人。

收到愛妻的吻斑把主導權搶回來，兩人又開始下一輪的性愛關係，柱間知道丈夫可是會把這幾天的份給補回來，自己只能好好的迎合對方，親密關係對他們來說是很重要的一環。

隔天早上斑親自幫柱間打理一切，此地不宜久留，他們又要啟程到下一個地方，可能會去風之國一趟，這幾個月的時間總是沒找到一個可以安放尾獸的地方，雪子覺得乾脆在木葉找個後山放這九隻尾獸就好。

鳴人開心抓著斑的手走著，柱間牽起雪子的手陪著她一起走，對於兩位養女斑和柱間可是非常的疼愛她們，要加速腳程的時候斑會抱著鳴人，雪子總是很容易跟上他們的腳步這點讓柱間感到很訝異。

來到風之國的砂忍者村，砂隱村的人們對於外來客沒有太大的感覺，現任風影羅砂很訝異初代火影夫妻會一起過來，身邊還帶著四代火影的遺孤，加琉羅看見有客人只是微笑的歡迎他們。

「爸爸，我要下來走。」鳴人親親斑的臉頰要他放她下來。

「好。」斑把小女兒放下來讓她自己去看看這裡的風景。

「累嗎？寶貝。」柱間擔心的看著雪子。

「還好，請別擔心，母親。」雪子擦擦自己臉上的汗水後說著。

看見這樣的情形柱間很不放心，拿出手帕幫雪子擦汗，她有點擔心寶貝女兒是中暑，這孩子總是這樣客氣，她自然會擔心她，柱間知道雪子很喜歡他們，只是在某些事情上面為了不讓他們擔心而客氣很多，這點反而鳴人不會這樣。

柱間一個眼神讓斑去交涉，領悟到妻子的意思後斑馬上帶著小女兒去和風影交涉一些事情，砂忍者村的艷陽可是不可小看，加上又是沙漠地區難免會讓人擔心會中暑。

天氣太過熱以外雪子可以感受到守鶴的叫囂，有點熱暈加上腦袋裡守鶴在那邊吵鬧，讓她差點昏過去，看見柱間擔心的眼神她很不好意思，她不想要麻煩養母也不想要讓她擔心，可是現在貌似不可能。

在水門和玖辛奈的眼中雪子是不會讓人擔心的孩子，被斑和柱間收養後他們也認為雪子是不會讓人擔心的孩子，因此雪子盡量不讓他們擔心，她不想要讓養父母操心這些小事情。

「看樣子是熱暈了。」柱間看見這樣的情形苦笑。


	5. Chapter 5

「母親，我很抱歉。」雪子有些不好意思的說著。

「這有什麼好抱歉的，妳該好好的依賴我們，不要什麼事情都硬撐。」柱間捏捏雪子了臉頰。

「好。」雪子熱暈在柱間的懷抱中。

暈過去的雪子醒來之後看見九隻尾獸和妹妹鳴人正在看著自己的樣子有些嚇到，她起身摸摸鳴人的頭沒有多說什麼，守鶴一臉抱歉地看著自己的主人，由於雪子是下一任巫女的關係，在她出生的時候有去過神廟一趟。

加上她又是漩渦一族的後代，可以承受所有尾獸的力量，玖辛奈過世後雪子正式成為巫女，可以和所有的尾獸溝通，因此剛剛守鶴在她的腦袋中吵鬧，當雪子又熱又暈守鶴又在腦袋中吵鬧時，她就不小心昏了過去。

其他的尾獸看見這樣的情形馬上痛毆守鶴，齊齊出現守護牠們最寶貝的巫女，現任的兩個小巫女可是僅存可以和牠們溝通的孩子，以後只有她們的直系血脈才能擁有這些尾獸。

看見姊姊醒來的樣子鳴人鬆了一口氣，在雪子昏倒的瞬間所有的尾獸都顯現出來，然後全部圍毆守鶴，把當下的所有人都給嚇到，斑和柱間看見這樣的情形也傻眼，羅砂和加琉羅也第一次看到這樣的情形。

「我沒事，讓你們擔心我很抱歉。」雪子摸摸鳴人的頭跟尾獸們道歉。

「我們揍過守鶴那傢伙，妳好好休息。」又旅亮出爪子恐嚇一尾守鶴。

「下次別穿太多，這樣很容易暈倒，妳的查克拉最近在和我們的查克拉融合，需要一段時間好好休息。」孫悟空伸手摸摸雪子的頭。

「好，謝謝，我會好好注意身體。」雪子當然知道自己身體的情況，她只是很抱歉讓大家擔心。

斑和柱間踏入房間的時候看見尾獸瞬間消失，鳴人趴在雪子的懷裡不太想要動，由於尾獸的力量會在慢慢長大的期間和自身主人的查克拉融合，難免會出現身體虛弱的情形。

當然這點除了雪子會經歷以外鳴人也會經歷這樣的事情，她們是所有尾獸的守護者，融合完所有的力量之後她們會是人人想要的兵器，畢竟尾獸這種東西是人人想要搶的兵器。

看見寶貝女兒醒來的樣子柱間擁抱雪子，斑只是摸摸大女兒的頭沒有多說什麼，剛剛九尾有和他們解釋這一切，至於為什麼守鶴會這麼興奮，是牠感受到我愛羅的查克拉，牠覺得這孩子可以接受自己。

「父親、母親，我很抱歉，讓你們擔心。」雪子緩緩地說出這句話。

「別道歉，九尾跟我們解釋過，別想太多。」柱間親親雪子的臉頰安撫她，然後開始檢查她的身體。

「好好休息，查克拉融合是很複雜的事情，一切都要慢慢來。」斑想起柱間當年懷孕的情形還心有餘悸。

「是。」雪子乖乖答應下來。

「姐姐，妳怎麼哭了？」鳴人抬頭看見雪子的淚水有些慌亂。

雪子伸出手摸摸自己的臉頰才發現自己哭了，她不知道為什麼自己會哭，斑和柱間看見這樣的情形馬上把她摟在懷裡，感受到養父母的溫暖雪子哭得更是厲害，斑只是把愛女摟在懷裡讓她好好哭泣。

柱間抱起鳴人什麼話都沒有多說，看著丈夫安慰寶貝大女兒的樣子微笑，心傷不是那樣容易的醫治，當年雪子有在鼬的面前哭出來，可是這五年的時間還是有點小小的心結在，現在哭出來後會好很多。

水門和玖辛奈的過世讓雪子痛苦很久，親生父母親死在自己的眼前這點沒有人可以輕易走過去，收養她們後斑和柱間很擔心雪子的內心情況，現在看見她的傷口慢慢癒合的樣子鬆了一口氣。

斑和柱間可是很疼愛這兩位可愛的孩子，更不用說現在成為火影的帶土也是一樣，他們用自己的方式來疼愛這三個孩子，希望他們可以平安健康，更希望兩個女娃可以好好的平安長大。

「媽媽，守鶴要和我愛羅簽訂契約嗎？」鳴人抬頭問著自己最喜歡的養母。

「如果守鶴同意的話，會和我愛羅簽訂契約。」柱間用手輕輕的梳著鳴人的長髮。

「我們在風之國多留幾天，讓小雪好好休息，有必要的話再提早回去木葉。」斑替雪子蓋好被子後對柱間說。

「也好，扉間傳訊息過來說，雷影想要去拜訪木葉，希望我們可以早點回去。」柱間拿出飯糰給小女兒和丈夫吃。

「雷之國的雲隱村嗎？沒想到雷影會想要來拜訪木葉。」斑開始思考起一些事情。

「我本來想要去霧隱忍者村一趟的說。」柱間不免想要抱怨一下。

「總有機會去，別想太多。」斑總是有辦法安撫自己的妻子。

由於忍界之神和忍界修羅復活的事情已經傳遍五大國，總有一天還是需要開五影大會，相信這次雷影會過來也是正常的事情，只是不知道帶土是否可以應對這些事情。

守鶴想要和我愛羅簽訂契約這件事風影羅砂感到很訝異，尾獸其實會自己選定主人，如果有自己想要守護和是中意的人會和他們簽訂契約，不過真正可以操控整個九隻尾獸的人還是只有漩渦一族所選定的巫女。

像是三尾磯撫因為太喜歡凜的關係而訂下契約，帶土看見這樣的情形差點沒有哭出來，既然沒有找到可以讓尾獸棲息的地方，斑和柱間決定讓所有的尾獸留在木葉，木葉有個地方可以安置牠們。

「我愛羅，守鶴很喜歡你，你願意和牠簽訂契約嗎？」鳴人拿著卷軸並且召喚一尾守鶴出來。

「可以嗎？我還不會通靈術。」我愛羅愣愣地看著這一切，轉頭問自己的兄姊們。

「爸爸媽媽說看你自己的意見，他們不會干涉。」手鞠摸摸弟弟我愛羅的頭。

「小子，我喜歡你，跟我訂下契約吧！」守鶴對這個操縱砂子的孩子很有興趣。

「好吧！我先和你簽訂契約，等我學會通靈術後再召喚你。」我愛羅用小腦袋想了想之後決定和守鶴簽訂契約。

聽見我愛羅說的話鳴人開心的把卷軸拿出來，然後讓我愛羅以及守鶴互相簽訂契約，等到我愛羅學會通靈術之後就可以召喚守鶴出來，以後守鶴會幫忙以及保護我愛羅，只要他有需要就可以召喚牠。

才五歲的年紀鳴人已經學習很多忍術，通靈術對她根本不算什麼，斑除了帶她去買甜點吃以外還會教導她忍術，所以她學習的忍術比同齡人還要多，現在才可以幫我愛羅和守鶴訂下契約。

這幾天的時間我愛羅、勘九郎、手鞠已經和鳴人混熟，雪子也會陪伴在妹妹的身邊，難得有差不多的女孩子可以和自己玩耍手鞠當然很開心，勘九郎和我愛羅也很開心可以和鳴人玩在一起。

「好啦！守鶴，你不可以欺負我愛羅，不然姊姊會打你喔！」鳴人很認真的告訴守鶴。

「我才不會欺負這小子，等這小子練習好通靈術後再說。」守鶴對於守護自己的巫女會很尊重，不過對於自小看到大的鳴人多少會沒大沒小。

「小鳴。」雪子慢慢地走了過來。

「姊姊，我處理好守鶴和我愛羅的契約。」鳴人開心地跟雪子揮手。

「妳真棒！回去吧！守鶴。」簽訂好契約後卷軸消失在大家的面前，雪子摸摸妹妹的頭表示鼓勵。

雪子蹲下來看著我愛羅，然後伸出手摸摸他，紅色頭髮讓雪子知道我愛羅的血統大概有混到一些漩渦一族，不知道是父親那邊還是母親那邊的人，和平時代時各忍者村會有通婚的跡象在。

被一位美女姊姊摸頭讓我愛羅臉紅，他很喜歡鳴人這個朋友，手鞠和勘九郎也很喜歡雪子和鳴人兩位姊妹，雪子微笑地看著他們三個沒有多說什麼，鳴人只是牽著姊姊的手沒多說什麼。

對於妹妹的朋友雪子沒有多說什麼，只要鳴人開心她不會刻意去多問什麼，加上她也很喜歡手鞠、勘九郎和我愛羅他們三個姊弟，對於比自己小的人雪子可是很喜歡照顧他們。

「我有點餓，想問村子裡哪裡有餐廳？」雪子有些不好意思地看著手鞠等人。

「我帶妳們去，我知道村子裡有一家餐廳很不錯吃。」手鞠很開心可以帶著她們去餐廳吃東西。

五個人一起去餐廳吃東西，斑和柱間正在和風影夫婦討論一些事情，夜叉丸在旁邊聽著，似乎是打算一起過去木葉忍者村開五影會議，現在只知道雷影會過去以外不知道其他的影是否會過去木葉。

來到風之國逛逛沒想到鳴人馬上交到好朋友，斑和柱間很佩服小女兒的個性，在木葉的時候宇智波一族的小孩子也很喜歡和鳴人玩在一起，佐助和鳴人很要好，以後有可能成為情侶。

吃過午餐之後我愛羅和鳴人玩勘九郎拿起魁儡逗弄他們兩人，手鞠和雪子討論風遁的忍術，看看有什麼忍術可以開發，如果只用扇子可以有什麼不同的變化，晚上兩家人一起用餐。

晚上見到斑和柱間，鳴人馬上跑過去抱自家養父，柱間則是把雪子拉到自己的懷裡擁抱，寵愛女兒的兩人總是給予她們很多愛，親密動作當然不會少，親暱的舉動常常會在他們之間上演。

「我們家的鳴人有把事情處理好嗎？」斑親親小女兒的臉頰問著。

「有！我有把事情處理好。」鳴人開心地親吻斑的臉頰。

「鳴人處理的很好，父親。」雪子抬頭看著斑。

「我的小乖乖真棒！」斑總是會不吝嗇的讚美鳴人。

「好了，我們別耽誤時間，讓風影夫妻等太久可不好。」柱間看見這樣的情形提醒斑。

「好、好、好，妳怎麼說我們就怎麼做。」斑親吻柱間的臉頰。

這個動作讓柱間很害羞，直接拉著雪子的手直接去用餐的地方，斑看見這樣的情形只是微笑，抱著鳴人慢慢地走過去，他的愛妻只要有親密動作就會害羞，在外面害羞的舉動就是主動逃開自己。


	6. Chapter 6

餐廳中大家坐下來吃飯，小孩子幾乎是坐在一起吃飯，鳴人開心的和我愛羅聊天，斑和柱間看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，只是和羅砂、加琉羅聊天，餐桌上從不談公事，該談的公事早已經在其他地方談論完畢。

這幾天在砂忍者村參訪，鳴人學到很多東西，雪子的身體好很多，休養的這幾天讓她可以好好地把體內的查克拉融合，雖然砂忍者村的醫療忍者沒有木葉的好，可是多少有些幫助。

啟程回去木葉的時候斑和柱間決定提早一天回去，羅砂和加琉羅決定晚他們一天後再帶著孩子們一起去木葉忍者村，鳴人依依不捨的和我愛羅道別，才乖乖地和養父母以及姊姊回木葉忍者村。

「我愛羅，下次來木葉我再帶你去玩。」鳴人不捨地跟我愛羅道別。

「好，下次一起玩。」我愛羅和鳴人乖乖地道別。

加緊腳步需要幾天的時間，斑和柱間輪流抱著鳴人趕路，雪子跟著他們的腳步一起回去木葉，她不需要擔心跟不上養父母的腳步，斑和柱間一點也不擔心，但是還是會顧及她。

回到木葉的時候扉間和泉奈出現在大門前迎接他們，斑和柱間看見弟弟們沒有多說什麼，泉奈馬上從斑的手中接過鳴人，小姪女昏昏欲睡的樣子表示已經累壞，雪子臉不紅氣不喘的樣子讓扉間感到很意外。

不過十歲的年紀這樣趕路也是很吃力，眼皮已經在在打架的樣子讓柱間知道她想要睡覺，雪子揉揉自己的眼睛打起精神決定自己和叔叔泉奈走回家，會撐起精神回到自己的房間。

「柱姬，妳和泉奈先回家，我和千手老二有些事情要商量。」斑親親愛妻的臉頰後說著。

「好，你也別太晚回家。」柱間當然知道斑的意思。

「小雪那孩子比我想像中的還要厲害。」扉間看著雪子後說出這句話。

「聽止水說小雪從小的練習就很嚴格，老哥的徒弟似乎從她很小的時候就開始訓練。」泉奈把鳴人交給柱間抱，自己則是背起雪子跟著大嫂回家。

由於人口變多的關係斑和柱間乾脆讓扉間、泉奈一家人搬過來住，止水真的很疼愛家裡的兩個小妹妹，也因為這樣奈奈也跟著他們回祖父母家住，鏡和奈奈有結婚的打算，扉間和泉奈很喜歡奈奈，止水也很喜歡這位繼母。

這幾年宇智波一族的人開始和外族的人通婚，生育率大大的增加，不得不讓扉間和泉奈以及鏡的家不得不讓出來都更，他們一群人才會搬到斑和柱間的住家，這間屋子是柱間當年親自創造的，可以容納很多人。

這五年的時間木葉改變很多，日向不再分宗家、分家，分家的咒印也在長門等幾個精通封印術的忍者解除掉，只要有能力的人就可以繼承宗家族長的位子，跟宇智波一族的人一樣，最強的人繼承族長的位子。

「大嫂，我把小雪抱回房間，她說想要洗澡。」泉奈從雪子的房間走了出來。

「好，我等下會去把她抱回房間，謝謝你，泉奈。」柱間抱著鳴人準備去浴室洗澡。

「不客氣，我先回房，如果有需要大嫂妳在叫我。」泉奈知道自己總是不方便幫兩個女娃洗澡。

「好，奈奈不在家嗎？」柱間本來想要叫奈奈幫忙。

「和小鏡一起出任務，他們兩人打算這次任務回來後就去登記結婚。」泉奈很認真的告訴柱間。

「這樣啊！我期待好消息呢！」柱間微笑的說著。

「柱間奶奶，我來幫忙小雪，可以嗎？」止水聽見聲響後走出來剛好聽見他們的對話。

「好，麻煩你，止水。」柱間很高興有小幫手可以幫忙。

「不會。」止水可是很樂意幫這個忙。

有小幫手幫忙柱間才帶著鳴人去浴室當中洗澡，止水敲敲雪子的房間的門後發現沒有聲響打開門進入她的房間，幫她整理好東西後又敲敲浴室的門，怕雪子因為太累而睡在浴室中。

還好雪子有回應止水，這才讓他放心許多，雪子從浴室出來後看見止水不意外，看樣子是柱間怕自己睡在浴室中才會請止水過來幫忙，整理好自己後才在止水的幫忙下躺床睡覺，止水幫雪子蓋好被子才離開。

柱間幫鳴人洗澡後才抱她回去房間睡覺，看見止水從雪子的房間出來鬆了一口氣，親吻小止水的臉頰後柱間把鳴人安頓好，止水有些不好意思的回去房間，他沒想到會被柱間親。

把一切都安頓好之後柱間才上床睡覺，斑和扉間處理好一些事情後才回家休息，這次周遊列國讓他們收集到很多情報，這些情報斑會好好地告訴扉間，加上又要開五影大會斑才會找扉間商量事情。

「你們把事情處理好了？」柱間感受到丈夫上床擁抱自己。

「和千手老二商量好，我們有可能要出席五影大會。」斑把妻子拉到自己的懷裡。

「我是沒關係，你可別到時候忍不住而出手，這樣我會擔心。」柱間可是很清楚斑的個性。

「我不會怎樣，我會請小雪、止水等人當護衛，小雪會阻止我。」斑對於大女兒的能力很有信心。

聽見斑說的話柱間苦笑，她伸出手捏捏丈夫的鼻子，雪子的實力的確不可小看，肯定有辦法阻止自己的丈夫，連奈奈都不一定有這個能力可以阻止斑，柱間對於丈夫的實力真不知道要說什麼。

由於水門和玖辛奈以及訓練的當事者都已經過世，斑和柱間對於雪子的實力到底為什麼會這樣強大而不知道，只能從奈奈和蒜山的口中知道她是怎樣被訓練，看樣子是被當成戰時的孩子訓練。

加上雪子的天份很好，自然很快把所有的忍術學會，因此才沒有上學被特別直接提拔成下忍，甚至有點劍術的基礎，泉奈很喜歡教導她劍術，還有改良扉間創造的飛雷神之術，那個她的父親四代火影發揚光大的忍術。

改良成不用咒印只用查克拉就可以來到目的地，有時候閒著沒事會改良扉間創造出的禁術，常常讓扉間不知道要說什麼才好，斑反而很樂意看見這樣的情形，他喜歡看千手家老二吃鱉的樣子，誰叫他拐了自己的弟弟。

「早安，小雪。」柱間看見雪子從房間出來的樣子微笑。

「早安，母親。」雪子睡眼惺忪的樣子讓人看到想要笑。

「等下去醫院檢查身體，休息幾天再去執行任務。」柱間把餐點端出來給雪子。

「好的，母親。」雪子乖乖點頭答應。

「我會和卡卡西前輩說妳要請假幾天。」止水聽見她們的對話後做出決定。

「謝謝你，止水哥。」雪子開口道謝。

「伊魯卡今天沒有事情，讓他來照顧小雪和鳴人。」扉間馬上決定讓伊魯卡過來照顧人。

「也好，我們今天都有事情，把她們放在家裡可不好。」泉奈才不放心把兩位姪女放在家裡。

斑和柱間當然沒有太大的意見，自從搞掉長老團後他們這些人就注定要成為長老團的一員，有些事情不能只讓帶土自己去處理，避免自己閒著沒事情做他們偶爾會出任務也偶爾會干涉一些事情，身為火影的帶土當然沒有意見。

吃過早餐後柱間帶著鳴人和雪子去醫院，伊魯卡在那邊跟她們會合，檢查完雪子的身體後柱間就把兩個女兒託付給伊魯卡，凜和綱手紀錄雪子身體的一切，看樣子她身體裡面的兩種查克拉已經開始在慢慢融合。

只要斑和柱間有時間會教導兩個女兒，斑負責教導她們忍術，柱間教導她們仙術，兩個孩子很有天分，很快的把他們教導的一切全部學習起來，鳴人幾乎比同齡人還要厲害。

「伊魯卡，小雪和鳴人就麻煩你照顧。」柱間看見鳴人抱著伊魯卡的樣子微笑。

「不會麻煩，我會好好的照顧她們，請您不用擔心。」伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭。

「我和斑會晚點回家，你今天方便留宿嗎？」柱間看著綱手和凜在幫忙雪子檢查身體的樣子有些擔心。

「這沒問題，初代火影大人。」伊魯卡對此沒有太大的問題。

伊魯卡的父母在幾年前因為任務的關係而過世，後來和卡卡西一起生活，卡卡西的父親佐久茂自殺過世的時候海野家收留他一段時間，旗木家和海野家是世交，卡卡西和伊魯卡算是青梅竹馬。

後來卡卡西有能力後就搬出海野家，但是有時間一定會去拜訪，只是沒想到前幾年伊魯卡的父母親因為任務的關係而過世，兩人才正式同居在一起，兩人互相有好感後表白正式在一起。

由於伊魯卡是扉間的好幫手，知道他和卡卡西交往後可是把人給教訓很久，每天晚上卡卡西會找伊魯卡安慰，第二天去面對扉間和泉奈的恐怖訓練，畢竟他們把伊魯卡當成是自己的孩子，把寶貝孩子拐走的卡卡西當然會倒楣。

確定雪子身體沒事後柱間把兩個女兒交給伊魯卡，自己急忙去火影辦公室處理一些事情，即將在木葉舉行的五影大會可是讓他們傷透腦筋，而且鳴人也要準備進入學校上課。

「伊魯卡哥哥進入學校教書了嗎？」鳴人抬頭問著伊魯卡。

「我考上教師證，後天會正式進入學校教書。」伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的臉蛋。

「如果帶土哥哥可以把你安排成我的班導師就好。」鳴人很喜歡伊魯卡。

「這就要看帶土大人怎麼說，我想他會答應妳的要求。」伊魯卡知道帶土很疼鳴人。

聽見伊魯卡說的話鳴人開始思考起來，看見雪子從診間走了出來，她跑去凜的身邊，偷偷和她講個悄悄話，看樣子拜託凜把自己的心願告訴帶土，凜答應鳴人會把她請求告訴帶土。

綱手聽見鳴人的請求很無奈，揉揉她的頭後放她出去診間，所有人都很寵愛鳴人，只要不是太過分的要求他們都會答應她，這個要求帶土肯定是會答應她，誰叫鳴人這麼喜歡伊魯卡。

把事情處理完的卡卡西出現在伊魯卡和雪子、鳴人的面前，他知道雪子身體不舒服請假幾天，趁著沒事過來找伊魯卡聊天，順便把他們送回家，打算下班後再來找他們。


	7. Chapter 7

凜當然會把鳴人的要求轉告給帶土知道，帶土知道這件事情苦笑，然後答應鳴人的要求，他們家可愛的小妹妹的小小要求怎麼可以不答應呢！要是不答應的話會被其他人圍毆。

斑和柱間很寵愛鳴人這件事大家都知道，更不用說扉間和泉奈也很疼愛她，其他人聽見後雖然會很無奈但還是會答應她的要求，帶土當然會批准伊魯卡成為鳴人的班導師。

批准好後帶土又去忙著五影大會的事情，這次的五影大會可說是前所未有的事情，現在也差不多是中忍考試的期間，有太多的事情要處理，帶土可以說是很忙碌，他會把所有的事情給安排好。

「帶土，小鳴說可不可以讓伊魯卡成為她的班導師。」凜拿了幾份文件和中午的便當過來火影樓。

「啊！啊！這個要求要是不答應的話我肯定會爸媽痛毆的。」帶土聽見凜告訴自己的事情後說著。

「她很難得開口跟你要求事情，你就答應她吧！要是不擔心小心卡卡西會生氣。」凜把便當放在桌上後說著。

「我當然會答應她，小鳴比較可愛，我的小公主都不太會要求任何事情。」帶土想起雪子的個性就很頭痛。

「那是因為她沒有什麼事情想要要求，如果有的話她會拜託你。」凜可是很清楚雪子的個性。

「嘛！我只要我的小公主開開心心、平平安安長大就好，遇到難過的事情願意說出來，不然我會擔心。」帶土可是很疼愛雪子。

全木葉忍者村的村民都知道四代火影夫妻的大女兒雪子是宇智波帶土的小公主，專屬的小公主，帶土疼他疼到所有人都眼紅，鳴人則是卡卡西的小寶貝，當初帶土還沒結婚住在家裡的時候就讓斑和柱間知道他有多麼疼愛她。

更不用說帶土也很疼愛鳴人，鳴人是宇智波一族所有人寵愛的團寵，上至宇智波斑下至宇智波佐助都很疼愛她，有斑護著誰膽敢欺負她，木葉忍者村的村民也不會對鳴人做什麼。

伊魯卡在初代火影家的廚房煮中餐給雪子和鳴人吃，雪子進入廚房幫忙伊魯卡，鳴人抱著九尾看著他們兩人在廚房裡面煮飯，一邊幫忙梳毛一邊看著他們煮飯，九尾乖乖地不動讓鳴人幫自己梳毛。

中午扉間和泉奈回到家裡看見鳴人抱著九尾的樣子微笑，疼愛鳴人的泉奈走過去把她抱起來親吻，看見泉奈和扉間出現在自己的眼前鳴人露出可愛的笑容，伊魯卡端著午餐走出來，禮貌的和他們打招呼。

沒多久卡卡西也過來陪伴自己心愛的人，扉間看見這樣的情形沒有什麼表情，雪子只是去擁抱卡卡西，疼她的卡卡西摸摸她的頭沒多說什麼，六個人坐下來開始用起今天的午餐。

「小鳴人，要多吃一點，妳太瘦了。」泉奈叮囑鳴人要多吃一點。

「好！」鳴人活潑的回應泉奈。

「不要因為身體不舒服的關係而少吃，這樣的話對身體不好。」卡卡西看見雪子碗裡的飯皺眉。

「我不太餓。」雪子想說什麼可是看見卡卡西的表情也不好多說。

「妳這樣帶土大人會擔心，所以多吃一點。」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形多拿一些菜給雪子吃。

「好。」雪子決定乖乖的把所有餐點給吃完。

「不要讓姐姐和宇智波斑擔心，他們會擔心妳。」扉間知道斑和柱間有多麼的疼愛雪子。

「抱歉，讓你們擔心。」雪子不知道要說什麼才好。

剛剛去檢查身體雪子當然知道自己身體裡面的兩種查克拉正在融合，融合期間難免會有病懨懨的情況出現，綱手和凜也叮囑她要乖乖的正常飲食，不能因為身體不舒服而不想要吃東西。

幾乎不生病的雪子對於這樣的情形很不適應，難免會覺得很不舒服，沒有什麼食慾的她不太想要進食，可是她又不想要讓其他人擔心，只好硬撐著把所有的餐點給吃完。

吃過午餐的雪子決定回房間好好休息，鳴人看見她不舒服的樣子很擔心，卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形只是摸摸她的頭，扉間進入雪子的房間檢查一下她的身體，看見這樣的情形讓他很不安心。

泉奈只是把鳴人抱在懷裡安慰她，讓伊魯卡和卡卡西可以收拾桌上的東西，這幾年的時間很少會看見雪子和鳴人生病，沒想到會因為兩種查克拉的融合的關係會讓他們看見雪子生病的樣子。

「舅舅。」雪子看見扉間只是這樣喊一聲。

「不舒服就躺下來休息。」扉間幫雪子移動身體讓她可以好好休息。

「麻煩舅舅我很抱歉。」雪子沒想到自己昏倒之後會這樣不舒服。

「妳不眠不休陪著姊姊他們趕路，太過疲累自然會這樣。」扉間摸摸雪子的頭髮。

「我只是有點不舒服，沒胃口而已。」雪子悶悶地說著。

「不要硬撐，這樣姊姊會擔心。」扉間幫雪子蓋上棉被要她好好休息。

「好。」雪子只是不知道要說什麼才好。

「小孩子不要裝成熟，我遇到的那個比妳麻煩多了。」扉間哄著雪子睡覺。

「但是舅舅和叔叔的感情很好。」閉上眼睛睡覺前雪子這樣說。

扉間露出好看的笑容沒有多說什麼，只是看著外甥女入睡，太過早接觸忍者世界的孩子大多都會有這樣的情形，他相信雪子以後會慢慢找回本性，柱間可是很疼愛她，這點不需要太過擔心。

回到木葉放鬆許多後雪子沒想到自己會生病，或許是因為趕路太過疲憊或是因為身體裡面的查克拉在融合的關係，回到家鄉會放鬆自己的身心，疲憊的一切才會現在完全顯現出來。

其實雪子很清楚斑和柱間以及扉間、泉奈很希望自己像個十歲的孩子，而不是老是裝個成熟的樣子，該像小孩子的時候還是要跟小孩子一樣，只是很早就被訓練成忍者的她，不知道原本的自己到底是怎樣的人。

在帶土和卡卡西、凜的眼中雪子是那樣的活潑，不過面對親生父母親在自己的眼前死去，以及接觸忍者世界的一切讓她不得不把自己用面具武裝起來，只有在特定的人面前才會卸下這個面具變成活潑的小女孩。

「乖乖地和伊魯卡待在家裡，不許亂跑喔！小鳴人。」泉奈親親鳴人的臉頰。

「好，叔叔又要去忙了嗎？」鳴人很想要和泉奈待在一起。

「對，晚點回來我會帶點心給妳吃。」泉奈真的很寵愛鳴人。

「叔叔你說的喔！不可以忘記喔！」鳴人伸出手要和泉奈打勾勾。

看見這樣的情形泉奈順應鳴人和他打勾，等到扉間出來之後才和自己的伴侶一起去忙，五影大會有很多事情要忙，他們兩人只是抽空回來陪他們吃飯，畢竟除了五影大會以外還有中忍考試要舉行。

三代火影蒜山已經退位不管事，水戶門焰和轉寢小春、志村團藏的權力全部被剝奪，變成不想管事的斑、柱間、扉間、泉奈全部都要去處理，畢竟沒找到除了他們以外更高輩分的忍者。

不過對於木葉忍者村的事情他們還是很樂意處理，三忍的大蛇丸、自來也、綱手也算是長老團的一員，只是他們有各自的事情要去忙，鏡和奈奈雖然也是長老團的一員，只是他們處理的是暗部的部分。

自從四代火影水門的父親過世後，團藏讓根部的成員佔了暗部很大的一部份，剷除團藏之後這些事情自然就落到鏡和奈奈的身上，整個整頓好之後他們兩人才接任務出村去處理。

「我該回去暗部，你今天要在這裡過夜嗎？」卡卡西要離開之前問著伊魯卡。

「應該會在這裡留宿，柱間大人告訴我說他們會忙的很晚，希望我可以待晚一點。」伊魯卡想起剛剛柱間在醫院交代的話。

「現在帶土不住在這裡，我也不好在這裡留宿。」卡卡西聽見後感到很傷腦筋。

「嘛！晚餐時間還是來陪我吧！」伊魯卡親吻卡卡西的臉頰。

「好，大不了我們再一起回家。」卡卡西微笑的說著。

自從木葉的法令改十八歲成年之後，帶土可以接任火影這個位子，然後和凜結婚生子，卡卡西和伊魯卡也打算在今年去木葉的戶政系統登記結婚，同性結婚在忍者世界中不少見也不常見，看各村的法令是否同意。

由於扉間和泉奈的關係所以木葉是同意同性婚姻的存在，而且木葉的科技也可以讓同性的伴侶們有自己的孩子，有雙方血緣關係的孩子，當然也可以選擇收養孩子，只是現在沒有戰爭，孤兒並不多。

扉間和泉奈的孩子鏡是木葉科技培養出來的孩子，除了有雙方兩人的血統以外其他和一般孩子沒有什麼不一樣，所以木葉忍者村也有幾戶人家是同性伴侶，他們之間也有自己的孩子。

送走卡卡西之後伊魯卡去雪子的房間確認她是否還在睡覺，然後才哄著鳴人去午睡，被召喚出來的九尾沒有回去後山，只是陪著伊魯卡打理這個家的一切，當褓姆的伊魯卡其實把事情做完之後也不知道要做什麼。

「小子，你也午睡，這裡有老夫看著。」九尾決定讓伊魯卡在沙發上睡午覺。

「好，謝謝你，九喇嘛。」疲累的伊魯卡靠在沙發上睡覺。

執行完任務後鏡和奈奈回到家裡，看見伊魯卡在沙發上睡覺的樣子沒有多問，九尾聽見聲音只是睜開一隻眼睛看著他們，對於鏡和奈奈他沒有做出任何攻擊的舉動，鏡看見這樣的情形只是拿了一條薄被給伊魯卡蓋上。

奈奈跪下來摸摸九尾，她喜歡這樣毛茸茸的生物，九尾也任由奈奈撫摸自己，鏡看見這樣的情形微笑不多說什麼，弄了點東西和她一起享用，吃點東西過後他們兩人才回房間好好梳洗。

睡熟的伊魯卡沒有聽到這些動靜，雖然這對忍者來說一點也不及格，不過這是九尾故意設下的結界，就是要讓這個孩子可以好好休息，如果有人膽敢進入這裡抓人，肯定第一關就被其他宇智波族人給扔出去。

況且這裡是宇智波一族領地的最裡面，根本沒有人有膽子來這裡，自然根本不需要太過擔心，梳洗過後鏡和奈奈又出門一趟，他們兩人要去戶政大樓登記結婚，把該做的事情辦一辦他們才會安心。


	8. Chapter 8

「怎麼了？」柱間回家後看見鏡和奈奈開心的樣子問著。

「我們結婚了，奶奶。」奈奈開心的告訴柱間。

「咦？真的嗎？斑，快！我們去做紅豆飯，扉間，去把綱手、繩樹還有帶土叫回家吃飯。」柱間聽見孫女說的話馬上催促丈夫和弟弟。

「家裡有材料嗎？柱姬，妳今天要做大餐？」對於妻子說的話斑先看了一下伊魯卡後又轉頭看柱間。

「發生什麼事了嗎？」雪子醒來從房間走出來後問出這句話。

「鏡和奈奈結婚了，今天去登記好。」柱間開心地告訴寶貝大女兒。

「奈奈姑姑、鏡爺爺，恭喜。」雪子微笑地祝福自己最愛的長輩。

柱間快速的把斑抓到廚房去，伊魯卡拿起外套讓雪子穿上，用體溫計看看她的體溫，確認沒有太大的問題後才鬆了一口氣，既然大家都提早回來伊魯卡也準備要回去，這樣才能趕回去幫卡卡西做晚飯。

趁著大人們在忙的時候鳴人送伊魯卡去門口，雪子穿著外套跟著他們一起過去，她們兩人某些方面真的很黏伊魯卡，看見兩姊妹捨不得自己的樣子伊魯卡微笑，只是擁抱她們後穿上鞋子準備離開。

離開前伊魯卡確定自己的東西收拾好，摸摸鳴人的頭安撫她，然後打開門跟她們揮揮手準備離開，泉奈看見這樣的情形才要開口留人伊魯卡就已經離開，卡卡西已經在領地外圍等待心愛的人。

帶土和凜要回家的時候看見卡卡西和伊魯卡的樣子微笑，他們兩人有說有笑的離開，凜挽著帶土的手看著這樣的情形，她覺得要是伊魯卡是個女孩子的話，肯定會更適合卡卡西，不過現在看見他們幸福的樣子也很好。

「我有時候會覺得，要是伊魯卡是個女孩子就好，這樣的話卡卡西一定會更開心。」凜不知道為什麼會有這樣的感覺。

「現在他們兩人的感情也很好，我想不管伊魯卡是男性還是女性卡卡西都會喜歡他。」帶土知道他們兩人算是青梅竹馬。

「不知道為什麼我會想要看小隻一點的女性伊魯卡站在男性卡卡西身邊。」凜覺得要是這樣他們兩人肯定很好玩。

「下次讓伊魯卡用變身術變成女性看看，或是找舅舅研發那種變成女性的藥，說不定會很好玩。」帶土聽見妻子說的話有種惡作劇的心思在。

「嘛！這種事情我們說說就好，即使是藥品也改不了身高，變身術也只能維持一下而已，還是算了啦！你可別亂來啊！」凜會好好的警告帶土。

「既然妳這樣說我就不會去做，難得有個機會可以對卡卡西惡作劇的說，真可惜。」帶土一臉可惜的樣子讓凜想打他。

「少來！」凜輕輕地打了一下帶土。

「回家吧！今天家裡有喜事呢！」帶土抱起凜快速的回家去。

帶土和凜的感情很好，卡卡西和伊魯卡的戀情他們兩人當然也有去關注，看見他們感情很好的樣子也很開心，不過現在他們要回家吃飯，聽說家裡有喜事，柱間要他們快點回家吃飯。

泉奈看見伊魯卡離開覺得有點可惜，剛剛應該要開口留下人才對，柱間看見伊魯卡離開不太高興地看著泉奈，表情就是在責怪他說怎麼不留人在家吃飯，自家大嫂的壓力讓泉奈差點想要衝出家門找人。

扉間親自去找綱手和繩樹抓他們兩家人回家吃飯，路上遇到卡卡西和伊魯卡時也順手把人給抓回來，泉奈看見這樣的情形開心的抱著自己的伴侶，鳴人看見伊魯卡又回來的樣子馬上跑過去抱他。

止水和雪子相視而笑不多說什麼，鏡和奈奈在一起止水當然很開心，只要自己的父親開心他當然沒有太大的意見，而且自己的母親很早就過世，自己幾乎是奈奈照顧長大，他知道當初未婚夫過世的時候奈奈是有多麼的傷心難過。

更不用說奈奈的養父母過世的時候她的表情讓止水印象深刻，他還記得那時候雪子只是緊緊擁抱奈奈什麼話都沒有多說，那件事情也不過是距今六年前的事情，一連串的打擊讓奈奈差點垮掉，好在有鏡在可以讓她可以振作起來。

「以前只能叫妳姐姐，現在我總算可以叫妳媽媽。」止水很高興地擁抱奈奈。

「你要繼續叫我姊姊，我也無所謂，不過我很開心你願意接受我。」奈奈對於止水付出很多。

「我很開心妳一直照顧我和爸爸。」止水知道奈奈的養父和自己的父親是很好的朋友。

「我才要謝謝你們，如果沒有你們我不會這麼早這樣振作起來。」當年的事情讓奈奈打擊很大。

「現在妳可以正式和我們一起生活，我也了卻對他的承諾。」鏡可是答應過自己的好友要照顧好奈奈。

聽見丈夫說的話奈奈微笑，當初鏡結婚讓自己死心，後來找到一個和自己心意相通的人在一起她很開心，只是沒想到戰爭竟然讓他們生離死別，失去愛人的她很痛苦，更不用說後來她又失去了親愛的養父母。

如果那時候沒有鏡拉自己一把，奈奈肯定會繼續頹廢下去，不要命的接任務直到死去，當年水門看見她這樣可是很心痛，只是沒想到父母親過世的隔年水門和玖辛奈也雙雙過世，痛的奈奈差點不知道要怎麼說。

加上那時候鏡又中毒讓綱手不知道要怎樣才好，奈奈只能打起精神照顧止水，然後接手照顧雪子和鳴人，直到斑、柱間、扉間、泉奈復活，現在大家能夠得償所願奈奈真的很開心。

綱手和繩樹知道這件事後也很替奈奈開心，進入家門第一件事情就是擁抱她，然後大家就看見綱手揮揮自己的拳頭警告鏡說，絕對不可以欺負自己的好姊妹，看見這樣的情形大家笑了出來。

「鏡叔叔，我警告你，要是你欺負奈奈的話，我會打飛你。」綱手惡狠狠的警告鏡。

「綱手，別鬧了，爺爺奶奶還看著呢！」奈奈看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「姊，奈奈姊不會被欺負的。」繩樹對於自家老姊的個性實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

「好啦！快去坐下來，我準備了大餐呢！」柱間微笑地告訴客廳裡的所有人。

大家開心地坐下來吃飯，柱間發現到寶貝養女吃的不多，即是是面對大餐也沒有特別的動筷子，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形拿了幾樣她比較喜歡吃的菜色放在她面前，挾了很多給她吃。

不想打壞大家興致的雪子還是勉強自己把這些菜色給吞下肚，她知道這是柱間的心意絕對不可以浪費，儘管她沒有什麼胃口還是會把這些飯菜給吞下肚，鳴人不管誰挾菜給自己她都乖乖地吃下肚。

九尾在旁邊吃著油豆腐以及其他的飯菜，身為尾獸的牠知道每位巫女會在十歲左右的年紀被兩種查克拉融合的情況而困擾，鳴人遲早有一天也會遇到這樣的情況，不過這種情況只會持續一個月，體質好的大多只有幾天就會過去。

把所有的餐點都吃完之後雪子先離開，找個安靜的長廊坐下來，九尾跟在她的身邊陪著她，鳴人本來想要去陪他們時卻被泉奈撈到懷裡吃點心，大家心照不宣讓雪子好好休息。

「還是很不舒服？」九尾趴在雪子的肚子上。

「身體有點痛，很像成長痛的感覺，媽媽她以前也有經歷這樣的狀況嗎？」雪子伸出手摸摸九尾。

「玖辛奈、水戶都有經歷過這樣的情形，妳的體質很好，大概幾天就會過去，鳴人那孩子更不用擔心。」九尾享受雪子幫自己梳毛。

「希望到時候小鳴不要痛到哭，這可是很痛呢！」雪子想到妹妹的個性微笑。

「要是那傢伙痛到哭就要打掉重練，宇智波斑把那孩子訓練得很好。」九尾很喜歡自己的主人。

「我想這也是為什麼爺爺會這樣訓練我？還真是要訓練我的忍痛能力。」雪子把自己埋入九尾的毛皮裡。

其他尾獸也出現在雪子的面前，看見是從小到大陪伴自己的尾獸她露出開心的笑容，疲倦的她不知不覺在尾獸的守護下睡著，止水走過去看到這樣的情形微笑，用公主抱的方式把雪子抱起來，默默的把她抱回房間去。

興許是一起長大的關係止水真的很疼愛雪子和鳴人，對於自己年紀相仿的鼬也很疼愛，雪子和鼬的感情也很好，沒有因為分開幾個月的關係而有什麼狀況，沒有人可以在他們兩人之間駐足。

聽見雪子生病鼬當然很擔心，才十歲的鼬是天才忍者，暫時由卡卡西帶著，止水當然也跟著他們，五影大會和中忍考試的關係讓鼬無法分神去找雪子，慶幸過幾天他就放假可以陪伴自己心愛的人。

斑有意無意的會考驗鼬是否配得上自己的寶貝養女，柱間看見這樣的情形也不打算出手幫忙，更不用說扉間和泉奈也會裝作沒看到，以後佐助也會被他們考驗，只要想要帶走他們家的雪子和鳴人都要接受這樣的考驗。

「明天還是放鼬一天假，讓他來陪陪小雪。」柱間把甜點推給斑。

「嗯。」斑不想要多說什麼。

「爸爸明天要帶我去學校嗎？還是媽媽帶我去。」鳴人拿起自己的甜點吃後問。

「對吼！我都忘記了，我們一起帶妳去。」柱間微笑的說著。

「也好，我也有事情要交代伊魯卡。」斑對於自己的小女兒可是很用心。

「YA！爸爸媽媽最好了。」鳴人很開心可以和他們一起去學校。

柱間微笑的看著小女兒開心的樣子，斑可是很寵鳴人，要是有人想要欺負她肯定會被斑和柱間痛打一頓，更不用說其他人知道更是會讓那個人陷入無限的幻境中，鳴人可是很期待明天可以見到佐助。

第二天早上柱間幫鳴人打扮一番，和斑一起帶著她去學校上課，吃過早餐後雪子揮揮手送他們離開，扉間和泉奈會陪著她等鼬來，等到鼬過來後才會去處理其他事情，他們不會讓雪子一個人待在家裡。

鳴人開心地牽著斑和柱間的手去學校，迎面而來的是美琴牽著佐助的手一起進入學校，看見佐助這位好朋友鳴人開心地和他打招呼，要進入學校前可以遇到佐助，鳴人真的很開心。

美琴和柱間寒暄一下，伊魯卡走出來接佐助和鳴人，他把兩個孩子帶進教室前和斑談了一下鳴人本身的學習情況，斑希望伊魯卡可以注意一下鳴人幾點，伊魯卡仔細的記下來並且答應斑，才帶著佐助和鳴人一起進入教室。


	9. Chapter 9

離開前鳴人親吻斑和柱間的臉頰和他們道別，柱間當然也會親吻寶貝女兒的臉頰，斑摸摸小女兒的頭要她乖乖地聽伊魯卡的話，鳴人這才開心的揮手和養父母道別，牽著伊魯卡的手進入教室。

「要乖乖聽伊魯卡的話，不可以搗蛋。」斑摸摸鳴人的頭。

「好，爸爸，再見！」鳴人會乖乖地答應斑。

「要和同學們好好相處，小心不要被人欺負。」柱間多少還是會擔心鳴人。

「好，媽媽，再見！」鳴人乖乖地點頭。

「被男孩子欺負記得打回去，有爸爸媽媽給妳靠。」斑只是這樣交代自己的小女兒。

「斑。」聽見丈夫說的話柱間苦笑。

鳴人點點頭後才跑過去伊魯卡的身邊，牽起他的手和佐助一起進入教室，美琴聽見斑說的話不知道要說什麼才好，看見這樣的情形讓美琴知道斑和柱間真的很疼愛鳴人。

玖辛奈是自己的好友讓美琴一直關注她的寶貝女兒們，現在自己不需要太過擔心，相信玖辛奈在天上看見肯定也會放心許多，因為初代火影夫妻真的很疼愛雪子和鳴人。

柱間和美琴離開前又寒暄一下，對於妻子很喜歡和人寒暄的樣子斑沒有多說什麼，現任的族長是美琴的丈夫富嶽，斑和泉奈也沒心情把族長的位子拿回來，火核的兒子根本不需要擔心太多。

佐助很開心可以和鳴人一起上學，他本來以為鳴人還會很久才會回來木葉，沒想到是這麼早回來，看見自己喜歡的人佐助當然會很開心，兩個人有說有笑地進入教室。

「鳴人，等下一起吃午餐。」佐助這樣告訴鳴人。

「好。」鳴人很開心可以和佐助一起吃中飯。

「鳴人，先跟大家自我介紹，然後再到位子上去。」伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭。

「好！大家好，我叫漩渦鳴人。」鳴人乖乖地和大家打招呼。

由於鳴人是插班生所以上課前要先自我介紹一下，伊魯卡讓鳴人跟大家自我介紹，然後讓她去和佐助一起坐，其他女生看見這樣的情形很羨慕，除了理論課程以外很多課程大多都是男女分開上。

斑是告訴伊魯卡希望他安排讓鳴人和男孩子一起上課，插花等那些課程不適合她，伊魯卡答應斑說自己會做到，只是有些課程鳴人還是會和女孩子們一起上課，不過體術或是手裡劍等課程男女還是會一起上課。

上課的時候鳴人讓大家很驚訝，她的體術和手裡劍等課程幾乎是比其他人還要好，理論課程也不輸給其他聰明的孩子，如果不是年齡不到鳴人幾乎可以從忍者學校畢業，只是斑和柱間希望她可以在學校裡交到好朋友，自然不會讓她太早畢業。

佐助對於鳴人的實力一點也不訝異，她從小學習的東西本來就比其他人還要多，只是自己很喜歡叫她“吊車尾” ，“吊車尾”可以說是佐助對鳴人的愛稱，是逗弄她的好理由。

「鳴人的進度比我想像中的還要好，根本不需要擔心她。」伊魯卡看著鳴人今天的學習狀況說著。

「這樣很好啊！畢竟是斑大人養大的孩子，她也是四代火影的女兒。」某位資深老師聽見伊魯卡的話這樣說。

「斑大人和柱間大人希望她可以在學校交到好朋友，肯定不會讓她提早畢業。」伊魯卡對於這件事還真不知道要怎麼說。

「想那麼多做什麼，要相信初代火影夫妻的安排。」某位中忍老師拍拍伊魯卡的肩膀說著。

聽見同事說的話伊魯卡想想也是，自己根本不需要擔心太多，有佐助在身邊根本不用擔心鳴人的情形，至於是否可以和班級上的女孩子交到朋友，那就要看鳴人的個性，不過伊魯卡不擔心鳴人的個性。

第一天鳴人就交到幾個好朋友，從小認識的牙和佐助不用說，她認識豬鹿蝶的繼承人，井野、鹿丸、丁次，還有日向家的大小姐雛田，井野的朋友小櫻，以及使蟲家族的繼承人志乃，有這幾個好朋友她很開心。

又是待在家裡一天的雪子不知道要做什麼，她沒想到鼬和小花會過來拜訪她，小花今年從忍者學校畢業成為下忍，凜有意想要培養她成為醫療忍者，雪子的祖父母還在的時候小花是陪著她一起訓練的人，當然會醫療忍術。

扉間和泉奈看見他們兩人來拜訪雪子後才離開，打算中午再回來一趟陪伴雪子，鼬和小花會陪她一整天不需要太過擔心，雪子和小花兩人感情有多好扉間和泉奈可是很清楚，鼬的話更不用說。

「小雪。」鼬看見雪子好好地坐在客廳裡微笑。

「小鼬。」看見自己的男友雪子很開心。

「小雪，我來看妳啦！」小花抱抱自己的好友。

「我好想妳，小花。」雪子很開心小花來看自己。

「前幾天任務很多，妳回來後我一直沒時間過來，止水哥跟我說妳生病，好不容易抽出時間來看妳。」小花把自己的好友全身上下開始檢查起來。

「妳在凜姊姊身邊學習怎樣？怎麼會任務很多，妳不是沒有接下忍的任務。」雪子記得小花畢業後馬上進入醫療部學習。

「綱手大人和凜老師派了很多任務給我，要我一一學習，而且偶爾也會跟著其他人出任務。」小花開始和自己的好友說自己的經歷。

「綱手姑姑果然不手軟，奈奈姑姑也會帶妳出任務，她們真的有意要培養妳。」雪子很開心小花得到很好的對待。

「所以啦！別擔心，我會跟妳一樣出色，來！我媽做了幾樣妳喜歡的甜點，要我拿給妳吃。」小花把爪做的甜點拿給雪子。

「幫我和爪姨說謝謝，等我好了會過去拜訪她。」雪子很開心可以收到自己想要吃的甜點。

鼬直接去泡茶倒給她們喝，他只是安靜的聽著她們兩人的對話，等到雪子和小花說完話後自己才把美琴做的點心拿出來和她們一起享用，雪子很開心可以看到自己的好友和男友。

三個人開心的喝茶聊天吃甜點，小花的母親犬塚爪很清楚雪子喜歡吃的甜點，自然會做那些甜點給她吃，美琴做的甜點也很不錯吃，不過對於雪子來說太過於甜，就交給好友和男友去解決。

看見雪子有氣色的樣子鼬很高興，聽止水說她生病的時候自己感到很心痛，不知道她是不是很舒服還是怎樣，自然會很擔心雪子的身體情況，慶幸自己和小花一起過來，可以看見她開心的樣子。

中午時間扉間和泉奈回家陪陪雪子，看見桌上的甜點泉奈拿起來吃，沒想到他拿到的是雪子吃的口味，吃下去的時候覺得一點也不甜，馬上又拿另外一個甜點來吃，蓋掉嘴巴的味道。

「這是什麼甜點？一點也不甜。」泉奈吃下第一個甜點後悶悶地說。

「你拿到小雪吃的口味，她不嗜甜，另外一邊才是美琴做的甜點，那邊才符合你們宇智波家的口味。」扉間對此一點也不意外。

「扉間大人真了解小雪的口味！」小花拿一些甜點給扉間吃。

「咦？小雪竟然不吃甜，大哥給她的甜點都會吃，我還以為她吃甜。」看見有甜點泉奈開心的吃著。

「我只是不想要讓父親為難，所以會勉強吃下去。」雪子苦笑的說著。

「小花，可以請妳母親告訴我這個甜點的食譜嗎？這個甜點很好吃。」扉間把甜點吃下肚後說出這句話。

「好啊！我明天再拿食譜過來，這個甜點小雪真的很喜歡吃呢！」小花看見雪子幾乎要把甜點吃完的樣子說。

「爪姨做的甜點很好吃，跟爸爸做的很像。」雪子很想懷念父親水門做給她吃的甜點。

這樣懷念的語氣讓其他人知道雪子很想念水門，鼬握著她的手給予她勇氣，什麼話都沒有說，雪子很感謝鼬這樣做，她只是單純想念水門做的甜點，不吃甜的她對於甜點不是很喜歡，為了讓女兒喜歡甜點，水門可是花了很多心思。

這份想念只是很單純的是女兒對父母的想念，小花抱抱自己的好友，她知道雪子親眼目睹父母親死在自己的眼前，這個打擊讓她精神受挫很久，慶幸有斑和柱間的幫忙她才可以走出這個打擊。

生病的人難免會心靈脆弱許多，有鼬和小花的安慰雪子好很多，泉奈伸出手摸摸雪子的頭，要她不要去想太多，扉間則是進入廚房裡面煮飯，他們會用自己的方式來安慰她。

雪子好不容易有胃口，默默的把所有的甜點給吃完，美琴做的甜點全部被泉奈吃完，扉間親手做的餐點可是很好吃，其他人吃的津津有味，扉間拿了幾樣雪子喜歡吃的菜色給她吃。

看見他們這樣努力安慰自己，雪子露出開心的笑容，現在的她很開心有這些家人在身邊，就像俗語說的生的放一邊養的大過天，雪子真的很喜歡自己的養父母，斑和柱間對她們很好，給她們許多的愛，這讓雪子覺得很幸福。

「好啦！妳要快點好起來，孫，小雪就拜託你們。」小花很有活力的告訴雪子，然後轉頭拜託四尾孫悟空好好的照顧自己的好友。

「小姑娘，今天謝謝妳來陪她。」二尾又旅挺喜歡犬塚家的小花。

「不會！我回家啦！小雪，妳要照顧好自己，不要讓我擔心。」離開前小花擁抱自己的好友。

「我會的，幫我和爪姨、牙問好。」雪子擁抱自己的好友後看著她離開。

「小雪，我再找時間過來看妳，照顧好自己。」鼬離開前親吻雪子的額頭。

「好，我不會讓你和小花擔心。」雪子露出笑容後親吻鼬的臉頰。

下午鼬和小花臨時接到任務要離開，扉間只好留泉奈在家裡陪雪子，雖然有尾獸可以陪伴她，只是他們不放心雪子一個人在家，沒什麼事情的泉奈自然是留在家裡陪伴她。

雪子有點失望小花和鼬不能陪她一整天，她本來以為他們可以陪自己一整天，沒想到竟然會臨時接到任務要去處理，看樣子中忍考試有別國的忍者進村反而變得不安寧，需要大家去幫忙。


	10. Chapter 10

除了中忍考試以外還有五影大會，木葉忍者村肯定要把所有的一切安排好，誰知道哪個叛忍會來木葉暗殺五影，或是說在中忍考生裡面有不知名的叛忍，這些查核可是忙壞所有人。

早已經是上忍的雪子當然知道這些事情，而且她已經進入暗部成為火影的貼身暗部，自然會知道小花和鼬的為難之處，她自然不會開口讓他們兩個留下來陪自己，泉奈看見這樣的情形拍拍她的頭。

「大哥本來放鼬一天假，大概是有事情才被緊急召回。」泉奈看見這樣的情形安慰雪子。

「沒關係，我知道，畢竟要舉辦五影大會和中忍考試嘛！巡邏任務會比較多是很正常。」雪子自己是暗部當然知道暗部的工作不輕鬆。

「小鏡也真是的，就算人手不夠也不該叫鼬回去。」泉奈聽見寶貝姪女說的話只是摸摸她的頭。

「叔叔不要怪鏡爺爺，這也是沒辦法的事情，小鼬是很出色的忍者。」即使被收養雪子還是沒有把對大家的稱呼改過來。

「妳要習慣叫小鏡他們的名字，不然這樣聽起來很怪。」泉奈知道被收養後雪子和鳴人的輩分和鏡一樣大。

「鏡爺爺他不介意我這樣叫，如果我改口的話，我還真不知道要怎樣去面對止水哥他們。」雪子有些不好意思的笑著。

「嘛！當事人不介意我也不好說什麼。」泉奈陪著雪子聊天。

「畢竟我和鳴人不算是正式宇智波家的人。」雪子對此沒有很介意。

「等妳嫁給鼬就正式入祖譜，我想鳴人嫁給佐助後也是一樣。」泉奈很喜歡雪子和鳴人這兩個孩子。

「嗯，不過我很高興可以和你們成為家人，在這個家我很幸福。」雪子很開心自己可以被他們收養。

泉奈沒想到會聽見雪子這樣說，眼前這個孩子總是很堅強的在面對所有的事情，在這個家會摘下面具和大家說說笑笑，不過還是不太會讓人靠近她，現在看見她整個融入這個家自然會很開心。

畢竟直系的宇智波家沒有幾個女娃娃，斑和柱間也僅僅只有一個女兒春櫻，孫子那一輩也只有奈奈和綱手，不過綱手是千手一族的孩子，再來就沒有幾個女娃娃，所以泉奈認為斑可以收養這兩個可愛的女娃娃是很好的事情。

泉奈自己和扉間也只有鏡一個孩子，當年他們本來想要多培育一個女孩子，可是還來不及他們兩人全部在戰場上送命，那時候的鏡也成年，泉奈現在想起來覺得很可惜，覺得要和扉間考慮一下是否要再培養一個孩子。

處理事情後扉間回家陪陪泉奈和雪子，剩下的事情交給斑和柱間去處理就可以，帶土也可以把那些事情給處理好，自己根本不需要太過擔心，他不想要浪費時間在那些事情上，與其這樣不如去實驗室或是陪陪愛人。

「扉間，你說說，我們要不要再培養一個孩子，我要女兒。」泉奈摸摸躺在自己大腿上睡覺的雪子。

「你想的話我沒有意見，乾脆培養雙胞胎，要不培養三個也行。」扉間還是想要多一個男孩子是千手一族的孩子。

「我都可以，千手一族似乎好像剩下沒多少族人，多培養幾個孩子也不錯。」泉奈對此沒有任何意見。

「這樣明天我們去實驗室一趟，順便讓綱手她們來處理。」扉間要把這個技術交給自己的姪孫女。

相信大蛇丸肯定會很想要和他們一起來研究，扉間會把自己記錄下來的事情交給他們，當年的研究現在肯定會更好，泉奈想要做的事情自己當然一定會達成，畢竟是愛人的希望。

而且扉間也想要和泉奈一起再次撫養孩子，這個年代是和平時代，自己可以和愛人好好的過生活，他們會更有心力來培養自己的孩子，斑和柱間對於是否還有孩子這件是隨緣，反而把心力放在培養雪子和鳴人身上。

復活之後斑和柱間沒有刻意在避孕，只是是否還會有孩子他們不知道，也不想要刻意去探討，未來真的有孩子的話，他們也會用自己的心力來撫養這個孩子，不過現在他們的心力是放在雪子和鳴人的身上。

學校下課後柱間來接鳴人回家，斑正在火影樓和帶土討論一些事情，風影已經來到木葉，雷影當然也是一樣，現在剩下水影和土影，這兩位什麼時候才會來他們不知道，加上又到了中忍考試，斑和帶土要商量一些事情。

「媽媽！」看見柱間來接自己鳴人馬上跑過去抱她。

「鳴人。」柱間抱抱衝到自己懷裡的小女兒。

「他們是我交到的好朋友。」鳴人拉著柱間把自己的朋友介紹給她。

「真的嗎？鳴人真厲害呢！」柱間微笑的和孩子們打招呼。

看見是初代火影井野、小櫻、雛田、鹿丸、丁次、志乃等人很意外，馬上和她打招呼，從小就認識的牙和佐助一點也不意外，從容不迫的和柱間打招呼，這時候其他人才知道鳴人是被初代火影養大的孩子。

柱間把自己身上的糖果拿出來請這些孩子吃，問了牙一些事情後才和鳴人一起離開，鳴人揮揮手和大家道別後就拉著佐助牽著柱間的手一起離開，他們要回去的地方是一樣的地方。

沒多久可以見到斑出現在他們的面前，一把就把鳴人給抱起來，柱間才牽著佐助的手跟著丈夫、女兒一起回去，美琴今天早上拜託她帶佐助回家，她和富嶽有任務要去，可能要讓佐助住在他們家一個晚上，柱間當然會答應她。

「咦？鳴人是柱間大人的女兒？可是他們不像啊！」小櫻突然問出這句話。

「不是，鳴人是四代火影水門叔叔的女兒，後來被斑大人、柱間大人收養。」牙因為姐姐小花和雪子很要好，所以知道鳴人的身世。

「我們還沒出生前四代火影大人和夫人就過世，鳴人才會被柱間大人收養。」鹿丸聽過自己父親說過的話。

「聽說鳴人還有一個姊姊在暗部，是真的嗎？」雛田很難得開口問這些事情。

「對！小雪姊姊和我姊是好朋友，她是在暗部工作。」牙看見母親爪來學校接自己準備離開。

「鳴人這麼可愛，她姊姊一定很漂亮。」井野默默地說著。

「小雪姐姐是個大美人，還是佐助哥哥的女朋友。」牙聽見井野說的話轉頭告訴他們這個消息。

「聽牙這樣說好像看看那位姊姊長什麼樣子。」丁次在和父親離開前這樣說。

志乃沒有多說什麼，只是安靜的和父親一起離開，雛田也和日向家的人一起離開，不過是等寧次過來後才一起離開，日足和日差兄弟兩人感情很好，連帶他們的孩子們感情也很好。

今天佐助可以來家裡讓鳴人很開心，鼬把事情處理好後接到母親的訊息後乖乖的去雪子家，火核和桃樺難得也過來一起用餐，由於綱手和扉間的研究他們兩人的身體慢慢有恢復年輕時候的樣子。

不過這種逆生長算是禁術，並不會拿出來用，主要是因為火核和桃樺生病的關係才會被綱手和扉間拿來當研究對象，柱間很高興自己的好姊妹可以陪自己久一點的時間。

「爺爺、奶奶。」佐助看見自己的祖父母很開心。

「佐助。」桃樺看見小孫子馬上擁抱他。

「現在可以好好教導佐助忍術，富嶽那小子太偏心，什麼都注意鼬那個臭小子。」火核比較疼愛自己的小孫子。

「嘛！誰不喜歡天才，我覺得佐助不輸給任何人，程度和帶土差不多。」桃樺摸摸佐助的頭。

「哼！帶土那個孩子也很不錯，只是遇到更天才的卡卡西才會被比較。」火核就是不滿自己的兒子太過疼大孫子。

「好了，別在柱間大人家抱怨鼬。」桃樺對於丈夫的個性很無奈。

「天才也罷，不是天才也罷，總有一天都會是出色的忍者。」柱間拿了點心給佐助和鳴人吃。

「柱姬和我的孩子資質也不會說很出色，他們是很好的孩子。」斑對於自己的孩子們總是很驕傲。

泉奈和雪子只是在一旁聽著他們的對話不多說什麼，佐助和鳴人一邊吃點心一邊說著今天學校發生的事情，止水和鼬踏入家門後看見這樣的情形乖乖地打招呼後坐下來，柱間拿點心給他們兩人吃。

等到其他人回來後斑和柱間才把晚餐給端出來，鏡和奈奈不訝異火核和桃樺來家裡拜訪，扉間看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，桃樺當年可是他們千手一族的第三把交椅，火核也是一樣，是宇智波一族的三當家。

吃完晚餐之後柱間總是會端出點心給大家吃，不喜歡吃甜點雪子和佐助以及扉間沒有動手，柱間會準備另外的水果給他們吃，畢竟其他人喜歡吃甜食讓他們無法去適應。

柱間和桃樺開心的聊天，兩姊妹總是有說不完的話可以聊，斑和火核不會去干涉她們兩人，吃完點心後鳴人拉著佐助去房間玩耍，雪子還在生病的關係所以還是早早回房間休息，止水和鼬商量任務要怎樣處理，其他人各自做自己的事情。

「我不放心小雪，我去看一下她。」柱間對於大女兒的身體還是那樣不放心。

「我跟妳一起去，柱間。」桃樺和柱間一起去雪子的房間。

柱間檢查好雪子之後從房間出來，看樣子雪子的狀態比自己想像中還要好，看樣子過幾天就會恢復正常，這星期過去雪子可以正式上工，到時候五影大會她還是可以當斑的護衛。

斑看見妻子的表情放心許多，一個星期後是中忍考試和五影大會，他們幾個會出席那個會議和比賽會場，雪子必須要當斑他們的護衛才可以，畢竟沒有幾個人可以阻止斑。

扉間把止水和鼬趕去照顧雪子和鳴人、佐助，確定孩子們離開後大家開始商量事情，這些事情他們不打算讓那幾個孩子煩惱，這些事情由他們幾個大人處理就可以，其他事情不需要他們傷腦筋。

「柱姬，小雪還好嗎？」斑多少會擔心自己的大女兒。

「沒太大的問題，過幾天可以出席護衛你。」柱間親吻斑的臉頰。

「止水，你去照看鳴人和佐助，鼬，你去陪小雪。」扉間直接讓他們進房間去。


	11. Chapter 11

「好的，扉間爺爺。」對於祖父說的話止水當然會乖乖的去做。

「是。」鼬很樂意去陪雪子。

在商量事情的時候奈奈告訴其他人說自己收養兩個孩子，自己和鏡去霧隱忍者村的時候撿到兩個孩子，一個女孩子白和一個男孩子君麻呂，由於霧隱忍者村對於血繼限界的忍者很排斥。

加上這兩個孩子是被拋棄的孩子，所以奈奈和鏡就把他們兩個撿回來，大蛇丸似乎是很中意君麻呂，想要收他為徒弟，大蛇丸本身有兩個徒弟紅豆和藥師兜，桃樺也收養一個徒弟多由也，在音律上面很強大，可以施展幻術。

白是個冰遁的血繼限界的孩子，奈奈會親自教導她，就像她教導雪子那樣，君麻呂就讓大蛇丸和自來也收為徒弟，自來也本身也有一個徒弟重吾，仙人體的他和自來也學習怎樣控制怎樣吸收自然能量。

柱間復活之後知道團藏和蒜山兩人曾經讓大蛇丸做過人體實驗，所以有一個木遁的孩子成為根部的忍者，因此她把那個孩子收為徒弟，取名為大和天藏，現在正在和一名能力稀有的女忍者雪見戀愛中。

這位雪見女忍者是綱手的徒弟，他們這些高層人員多少會找資質不錯的孩子當自己的徒弟，用心的培養這些孩子成為很好的忍者，凜也是師從綱手成為很好的醫療忍者。

泉奈、扉間自然也有重新收幾個徒弟來培養，鳴人沒有特別的師父，誰有空誰就教導她，雪子幾乎也是這樣，當然大蛇丸那邊也有幾個很不錯的孩子，是扉間和泉奈特別培養的孩子。

「白是稀有的冰遁的血繼限界，這個孩子我會親自教導她，跟小雪一樣的能力。」奈奈告訴其他人。

「這樣也好，專門培養她成為很好的冰遁的忍者。」柱間想了想之後點頭讓奈奈去做。

「雪見那孩子的表現很不錯，犬塚家的女娃為了小雪花了很多心思在學習醫療忍術。」綱手很喜歡自己的徒弟們。

「小綱妳的女兒也是很厲害的醫療忍者，不是嗎？靜音那孩子的資質不錯。」鏡見過一次靜音覺得她的資質很不錯。

「對，綱手說大蛇丸的徒弟藥師兜也是很厲害的醫療忍者，是孤兒院的院長藥師野乃宇所收養的孩子。」斷想起之前聽見三忍在一起談話的內容。

「野乃宇是很厲害的醫療忍者，從根退出後就去醫療班。」繩樹想起自己以前去醫療班的時候有見過藥師野乃宇。

斑只是安靜的聽著他們的對話沒有插嘴，他這輩子除了那個波風家的小子外沒有任何徒弟，即使到現在也是一樣，基本上所有的功力是在訓練鳴人，雖然有考慮要收佐助為徒弟，但是他還在想是否要收他為徒弟。

只有看不慣的時候斑會去指導那些孩子以外，真要說沒有一個人真正的被他收為徒弟，連泉奈也有看中幾個孩子收為徒弟，月光疾風和卯月夕顏算是木葉的劍術高手，自然是被泉奈當成徒弟在指導。

扉間從根部裡面挑兩個兄弟信和祭成為自己的徒弟，漩渦一族的香燐被長門收養，一樣是醫療班的培育忍者，火核覺得佐助很適合斑收為徒弟，只是他不知道斑會不會願意收佐助為徒弟。

「斑大人，我能請您收佐助為徒弟嗎？」火核直接這樣問斑。

「嗯，好。」想了想之後斑決定收佐助為徒弟。

「你是怎麼了？突然要斑大人收佐助為徒弟。」桃樺聽見丈夫說的話感到很疑惑。

「鼬太出色了，我怕佐助有自卑感，讓斑大人訓練他富嶽也不會有意見。」火核只要有時間就會教導佐助。

「我覺得小雪比較像是斑大人的徒弟，某些作風真的很像斑大人。」桃樺想起雪子的樣子只是這樣說。

「那是因為奈奈太像那小子，連帶小雪都像，跟斑大人是一個承傳。」火核很清楚斑的徒弟是怎麼樣的人。

「不過小雪和鳴人算是大家的徒弟，是大家訓練出來的孩子。」柱間微笑地說。

斑聽見自己的親信說的話微笑，或許這也是為什麼第一眼見到雪子的時候會那樣的喜歡她，小小年紀的能力比自己想像中還要好，會的忍術也很多，雖然是特殊形的忍者，但是會不同的忍術。

那個自己親自培養到大的孩子也是這樣，某方面他比宇智波家族的人還要更像是宇智波家的人，斑對於那個孩子比自己親生的孩子還要好，算是他們家的第四個孩子，深受所有人的信任。

有時候斑會在雪子的身上看到他的影子，這也是為什麼他會這樣疼愛自己的大女兒，不過佐助將來是自己寶貝女兒的伴侶，既然收為徒弟他就會好好的訓練這個孩子，不然可配不上自己的寶貝女兒。

柱間當然知道斑的心思，既然丈夫想要這樣做她也不會刻意去過問，她也認為佐助需要好好的訓練，有一定的能力才可以配上鳴人，要是佐助沒有辦法好好保護鳴人他們可就不會承認這個孩子是寶貝女兒的伴侶。

「佐助，這個給你。」鳴人把之前請斑買的項鍊給佐助。

「謝謝。」收到項鍊的佐助很開心。

「跟我的是一對的喔！」鳴人開心的對佐助說。

「嗯，我會好好的收著，謝謝妳，鳴人。」佐助很開心可以收到禮物。

「佐助真好呢！小鳴人都沒有給我禮物。」止水看見這樣的情形故意去逗弄鳴人。

「止水哥怎麼可以這樣說，那我給你一個禮物，蓋章！」鳴人要止水蹲下來，然後她親吻他的臉頰。

「鳴人對我真好！」收到鳴人的吻止水很開心

「止水哥你太壞了！」佐助看見這樣的情形很跳腳。

看見佐助跳腳的樣子止水很開心，誰叫鼬的弟弟把他們家最寶貝的小姑娘給搶走，止水當然要好好的逗弄佐助，不過止水很清楚鳴人是真的很喜歡佐助，只要和佐助在一起就會看見鳴人很開心。

躺在床上休息的雪子看見鼬坐在床下看書的樣子不知道要說什麼才好，自己現在身體不是很舒服自然不能起身和他聊天，不然的話她真的很想要和他聊天，鼬對此也沒抱怨什麼，只是一邊看書一邊陪著雪子。

當雪子進入沉睡的時候鼬從她的呼吸聲可以感覺到，起身幫她蓋好被子之後走出房間，本來是打算要離開的鼬卻被又旅給攔下來，看著眼前的貓又鼬很認真的覺得這隻尾獸肯定是在折騰他。

又旅觀察一下鼬後沒有多說什麼，只是拿了一個卷軸給他，鼬把卷軸接過手來打開看，看見裡面的內容是通靈契約書，對於這樣的情形鼬馬上把門關好，然後坐下來看著二尾貓又。

「小子，我叫又旅，我想你已經知道，要跟我訂契約嗎？」又旅看見鼬的反應只是這樣說。

「不會給小雪添麻煩嗎？」鼬只是這樣問著眼前的尾獸。

「不會，我們的主人只有她一個人，連九尾喜歡的那個小姑娘也不一定可以命令我們。」又旅解釋給鼬聽。

「那為什麼要跟我簽訂契約？」鼬對於這點感到很疑惑。

「因為我喜歡你，只要我們尾獸喜歡的小孩都可以和我們訂契約，而我選中你。」又旅只是笑笑地說著。

「我知道了。」鼬乖乖地簽訂契約。

現在一尾、二尾、三尾、九尾都有契約主人，剩下的尾獸還在挑選自己想要的主人，八尾牛鬼對佐助很有意思，主要是因為佐助的屬性和牠的屬性很相符，孫悟空很中意止水，決定要和那小子簽訂契約。

這樣的話連四尾和八尾的話都有契約主人，剩下兩個還在找人，聽說五尾很中意伊魯卡，六尾很中意卡卡西，應該這幾天會跟他們兩人簽訂契約，就算有契約主人牠們還是會接受雪子的命令，只有雪子可以完全命令牠們，使用牠們的力量。

鳴人看見牛鬼和孫悟空出現在自己的面前感到很疑惑，佐助看見這樣的情形有些嚇到，止水臉上雖然很淡定卻還是有點被嚇到，鳴人對此感到已經習以為常，開心的把牠們抱起來，對於鳴人這樣的動作孫悟空和牛鬼也沒任何動作。

止水和佐助手上多了一個卷軸，他們兩人打開來看後有些嚇到，沒想到尾獸會想要和他們簽訂契約，鳴人沒有注意到那麼多只是和孫悟空、牛鬼玩了起來，同為漩渦一族的巫女她當然可以用所有尾獸的力量，也和牠們相處得很好。

「小子，跟我簽訂契約，我很中意你。」孫悟空很認真的看著止水。

「孫。」鳴人眨眨眼睛看著這樣的情形。

「我們想要跟這兩個小子訂定契約，穆王和犀犬會和旗木家、海野家的小子訂下契約。」牛鬼伸出手摸摸鳴人的頭。

「嘛！你們高興就好，我和姐姐沒意見。」鳴人發現九尾也出現在床上後馬上爬上床找牠。

「哼！要簽就快點簽，少在那邊猶豫。」九尾任由鳴人把自己抱在身邊蹭。

止水聽見九尾說的話沒有多說什麼，苦笑的把契約給簽好，佐助想了想之後也把契約給簽好，收到契約後孫悟空和牛鬼馬上消失，只有在巫女的身邊牠們可以隨意出現，至於其他人是需要用通靈術召喚牠們。

反正忍者可以和很多通靈獸簽訂契約，通靈獸也可以和許多人簽訂契約，止水和佐助自然也沒多說什麼，他們只是沒想到會和尾獸簽訂契約，一般來說這種事情是很少見，斑和柱間的年代也沒出現這樣的情形，水門的時代也是一樣。

沒想到這麼多年過去後尾獸會想要和忍者簽訂契約，只要漩渦一族的巫女繼續承傳下去根本不會有這樣的問題在，只是這次九隻尾獸各自找到喜歡的孩子當自己主人，並沒有什麼不好的事情。

正確來說應該是八隻尾獸，九尾本來就是例外，鳴人是漩渦一族的孩子，也是漩渦一族的巫女，會和九尾簽訂契約只是多了一個保障，就像雪子和九隻尾獸一起簽訂契約是一個保障是同樣的道理。

「九喇嘛，你真的不打算再另外找主人嗎？」鳴人抱著九尾好奇的問著。

「我才不要，我對那些人沒興趣。」九喇嘛很喜歡鳴人這個孩子。


	12. Chapter 12

「你明明就很喜歡奈奈姑姑。」鳴人就是喜歡和九尾在一起。

「那丫頭是例外，去抱那小子，我要回去了。」九喇嘛把鳴人丟到佐助的懷裡。

「九喇嘛真討厭！」鳴人氣呼呼地看著九尾消失。

聽見鳴人說的話佐助只是抱著她沒有多說什麼，止水微笑摸摸鳴人的頭，鳴人轉頭親親佐助的臉頰，不意外的看見對方紅了臉頰，五歲的小孩處在懵懂的狀態，他們兩人感情好是很好的事情。

看見時間差不多止水拿出枕頭棉被給佐助，讓他今天睡在鳴人的房間，雪子在生病的關係所以鼬不會去和她睡在一起，今天肯定是和止水擠同一間房間，所以他也要回去房間做準備。

火核和桃樺今天自然是留宿在這裡，斑和柱間當然很樂意好友留宿，畢竟自己有太多的話想要告訴他們，鼬和佐助自然也是在這裡留宿，不過雪子不太方便讓鼬一起睡，佐助和鳴人肯定是睡在一起。

止水對於鼬跟自己一起睡沒有太大意見，對於他來說鼬就像是自己的弟弟一般，有這麼可愛的弟弟妹妹止水覺得自己真的很幸福，雪子和鳴人真的很可愛，佐助那個孩子也是很可愛。

「今天被尾獸拉去簽訂契約，有點不知道要說什麼才好。」止水和鼬開始談論剛剛的事情。

「我也被又旅逼著簽訂契約，只要不要造成小雪麻煩就好。」鼬對於這樣的情況還可以接受。

說說今天的事情後兩人才躺回床上睡覺，止水和鼬的感情真的很好，不過他們兩人有各自喜歡的人，鼬有發現到止水對犬塚家的小花有點意思，自己則是喜歡雪子這位可愛的女孩。

當年鼬和雪子締結成未婚夫妻這件事美琴和玖辛奈有告訴過他們，不過他們兩人隨時都可以解除這個婚約，鼬和雪子的感情很好不打算解除這個婚約，止水對鼬和雪子的感情也只是家人般的感情，他有另外喜歡的女孩。

半夜雪子醒了過來，她擦擦自己身上的汗水，似乎是又做惡夢的關係，她把自己縮成一團想要哭，水門最後的背影到現在她永遠忘不了，玖辛奈生下鳴人後所交代的話她也沒有忘記，這對她來說真的很痛。

無聲的淚水浸濕棉被，或許是因為今天提到水門的關係自己才會做惡夢，雪子沒有去想太多，她知道自己只是太過想念親生父母親，噩夢不容易散去讓她不知道要跟誰訴說。

「小雪。」扉間打開門看見外甥女把自己抱成一團的樣子很擔心。

「舅舅，我沒事。」聽見扉間的聲音雪子慌亂的擦乾自己的眼淚。

「做惡夢了？」扉間倒了一杯水給雪子喝。

「嗯。」雪子擦乾自己的眼淚點頭。

「要一起睡嗎？」扉間看見雪子把水喝完後問。

「好，舅舅這麼晚了怎麼不睡？」雪子很怕是自己吵醒扉間。

「剛好想要喝水感知到妳的查克拉有點混亂，才過來看妳。」扉間摸摸雪子的頭。

「我……」雪子像是想要說什麼卻被扉間阻止。

「小孩子別去想太多，走吧！」扉間帶她回去自己的房間。

「好。」雪子說不出來這種感覺。

睡在床上的泉奈感受到有人爬到他們的床，睡眼惺忪的睜開眼睛看是發生什麼事情，才發現是扉間把雪子帶回房間睡覺，看樣子他們家的小丫頭又做惡夢，等到雪子爬上床躺好之後，泉奈把她抱在懷裡一起睡覺，扉間看見這樣的情形微笑。

感受到扉間和泉奈的溫暖雪子反而睡得很好，有個小女孩在他們中間睡覺扉間和泉奈不覺得有什麼，這個小姑娘可是他們家最寵愛的孩子之一，而且親眼目睹父母死在自己的面前肯定是一個會讓人做惡夢的陰影。

第二天早上柱間醒過來去雪子的房間看她的情況，發現她不見差點把家裡給掀了，斑看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好，尤其是當一早發現妻子正在抓著自己的衣服說女兒不見的時候真的會嚇到。

「斑！小雪不見了，她跑去哪裡了？難道晚上有敵人來家裡把人帶走，我們竟然沒有發現！」柱間很激動的拉著丈夫的衣服大叫。

「親愛的，柱姬，妳冷靜一點，不會有敵人來我們家。」斑抓著妻子的手要她冷靜一點。

「姐姐。」扉間看見柱間的樣子馬上開口。

「扉間，小雪不見了，她去哪裡了，那孩子身體還沒好。」柱間一臉激動的看著自己的弟弟。

「小雪昨晚做惡夢，我帶她回房間睡覺，現在正在和泉奈一起睡覺。」扉間總是可以很冷靜的面對自己的姊姊。

「喔！這樣啊……」聽見扉間說的話柱間馬上冷靜下來。

「好了，柱姬，陪我去幫大家準備早餐，讓小雪多睡一點。」斑拍拍妻子的肩膀讓她安心，順便給扉間一個眼神。

「我就是擔心小雪嘛！她的實力雖然很好，但她不過是個十歲的小孩子。」柱間悶悶不樂的說著。

聽見妻子說的話斑親親她的臉頰安撫她，然後牽著柱間的手去廚房弄大家的早餐，扉間看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣也沒多說什麼，看自家姊姊緊張的樣子知道雪子早已經被他們視如己出。

回到房間看見泉奈抱著雪子睡覺的樣子扉間微笑，他只是輕輕地坐在床邊摸摸愛人的頭，很久以前自己也看過愛人這樣抱著孩子睡覺，看見他們睡得很香甜的樣子扉間也不太想吵醒他們。

泉奈像是感受到扉間的騷擾的樣子慢慢地睜開眼睛，不意外的打掉愛人的手，看見泉奈打掉自己的手扉間沒有多說什麼，只是低下頭親吻他，這樣的親吻總是可以發揮安撫的作用。

這樣的動靜也沒吵醒泉奈懷裡的雪子，扉間看見這樣的情形微笑，等到雪子悠悠醒來之後他們兩人才一起去梳洗出去吃早餐，雪子回房間梳洗過後和扉間、泉奈一起去吃早飯。

「母親，早安。」雪子主動擁抱柱間讓她安心許多。

「早安，小雪，妳今天把我嚇到了。」柱間擁抱自己最寶貝的女兒。

「我很抱歉，母親，今天讓妳嚇到。」雪子聽見柱間這樣說感到很抱歉。

「下次做惡夢要說，不然我們會擔心。」柱間知道雪子不是第一次做惡夢。

「好。」雪子乖乖點頭。

「柱姬，不要這樣強迫孩子。」聽見妻子說的話斑不太認同。

「我哪有強迫孩子，小雪不說出來我們怎麼會知道。」柱間難得會跟丈夫抗議。

「沒關係的，父親，母親是關心我，我應該要說的。」雪子總是這樣善解人意。

斑拉過雪子抱著她，摸摸她的頭安撫她，柱間真的很疼愛這兩個孩子，他們家的寶貝女兒就是要拿來寵，他相信懷裡的孩子會有辦法克服過去，幾乎不太撒嬌的雪子難得和斑、柱間撒嬌。

看見女兒撒嬌斑很開心，柱間也親吻她的臉頰任由她和他們撒嬌，鳴人起床之後也會和斑、柱間他們撒嬌，對於兩個女兒斑和柱間可是很疼愛，對於她們兩人跟自己撒嬌當然很開心。

把早餐做好之後大家開始一起用餐，之後柱間送佐助和鳴人去學校，鼬和止水去做自己該做的事情，斑親自在家裡陪雪子，其他人也各自去做自己的事情，火核和桃樺現在有能力幫忙扉間和泉奈。

送小女兒去學校後柱間很確定今天沒有事情要忙，決定在家裡陪斑和雪子，有事情扉間和泉奈會來找他們，這幾天可以好好的陪伴雪子，帶土已經把事情處理的差不多。

現在就等五影來到木葉忍者村，以及各國的選手來之後，五影大會和中忍考試就可以開始舉行，到時候雪子可以幫忙護衛斑，當個小跟班在斑暴衝的時候來阻止他，雖然柱間也可以阻止自己的丈夫，只是多一個人還是比較保險。

「我真的要阻止你嗎？父親。」雪子覺得斑應該是很理性的人。

「如果柱姬沒有做蠢事的話應該是不需要，只是以防萬一罷了。」斑把雪子抱在懷裡。

「有舅舅在，母親應該不會亂來。」雪子喝著柱間幫她準備的牛奶。

「有時候柱姬腦袋發熱會做出蠢事，連千手老二也不一定阻止的了。」斑滿意的幫雪子綁好頭髮。

「嗯，好吧！」雪子想了想之後說。

「女孩子果然還是留長髮比較好看。」斑喜歡幫兩個養女綁頭髮，當年他也會幫女兒春櫻綁頭髮。

五歲以後雪子開始留長髮，這是斑和柱間刻意這樣做的事情，他們覺得女孩子留長髮比較好看，所以在她五歲以後就不太會幫她剪頭髮，偶爾幫她修一修而已，儘管雪子比較喜歡短髮但後來也懶得剪頭髮。

喝完牛奶後雪子直接在斑的懷裡睡覺，柱間交代過家裡的所有人，看見雪子睡覺不要吵她，睡覺比較容易讓查克拉融合完成，看見睡在自己懷裡的雪子，斑只是摸摸她的頭不多說什麼。

柱間回家後看見這樣的情形微笑，坐下來親吻斑的臉頰，摸摸雪子的臉頰微笑，至少有人在身邊陪她睡覺雪子會睡得比較好，不過晚上睡覺的時候斑不喜歡和孩子們睡覺，柱間只好在睡前陪陪孩子們，讓她們好睡一些。

十歲的雪子已經很少做惡夢，只是昨天太過想念親生父母才會做惡夢，生病的時候人會很脆弱，難免會想到不好的事情，相信身體恢復之後自己會恢復的很好，心靈方面也不需要太過擔心。

「小雪很可愛，扉間和泉奈很喜歡她，每次做惡夢扉間都會帶她去和他們一起睡覺。」柱間知道弟弟扉間有多麼疼愛雪子。

「泉奈的確很喜歡她們兩人，不過可以看得出來他比較寵小雪。」斑知道弟弟泉奈沒有女兒才會這樣疼愛他們家的養女。

沒有女兒的扉間和泉奈是真的很疼愛雪子和鳴人，當年五歲的雪子做惡夢的時候也不會去找斑和柱間，直到一年後扉間他們一家搬到他們家後雪子做惡夢時，會被扉間或是泉奈拎回去房間陪著睡覺。


	13. Chapter 13

如果不是斑不喜歡夜間生活被打擾的關係，柱間會在女兒做惡夢的時候讓雪子和他們一起睡覺，太過懂事的雪子也不太會吵醒其他人，基本上還是要從蛛絲馬跡中才可以看的出來她做過噩夢。

犬塚花答應過扉間要把母親爪做點心的食譜拿給他，沒想到今天不是扉間和泉奈在家，而是斑和柱間在家陪雪子，好在花來的時候雪子是在清醒狀況，開心地吃著好友拿來的點心。

「柱間大人，這是扉間大人要的食譜，可以請您幫我轉交給他嗎？」小花把食譜拿給柱間。

「好，謝謝妳，這些都是小雪喜歡吃的甜點，這樣我也可以做給她吃。」柱間很高興收到這樣的食譜。

「是小雪喜歡的甜點啊！對我們來說肯定不太習慣。」超級嗜甜斑肯定不習慣這種甜點。

「其實那是媽媽和水門叔叔順應小雪的口味減糖，如果斑大人和泉奈大人要吃的話，可以多加糖。」小花把母親告訴她的事情轉告給柱間和斑。

「這樣啊！幫我謝謝爪，這樣的話我會分開做甜點給他們吃。」柱間可是很清楚斑的口味。

「今晚做給大家吃，相信大家肯定會喜歡，宇智波一族裡面大概只有佐助不喜歡吃甜的。」斑想起來佐助的口味也不是很喜歡吃甜。

柱間看見雪子把點心全部給吃完，看樣子爪做的點心是符合她的口味，家裡做的甜點的確很甜，為了迎合斑和泉奈的口味，只有扉間做的甜點她才會吃完，不然其他就是意思、意思吃幾口，然後全部推給鳴人吃。

斑會拿三色丸子給雪子吃，不過三色丸子的甜度還好，她勉強會接受，不過大多時候還是會在神不知鬼不覺下拿給鳴人吃，昨天的事情柱間有聽扉間說過，今天自己親眼看到才知道雪子真的比較喜歡吃不甜的甜點。

雪子安靜的把甜點給吃完，然後開心的和小花聊了起來，她很開心好友今天可以陪自己一整天，好久沒有和朋友相處的雪子當然很開心可以和小花玩一整天，她們總是有說不完的話題可以聊。

「妳昨天晚上肯定是做惡夢了吧？」花伸出手捏捏自己好友的臉。

「嗯！小花妳怎麼知道？」雪子眨眨眼睛看著自己的好友。

「因為啊！我的鼻子很靈，妳的查克拉有點混亂，我當然聞得出來。」小花塞了一個甜點給好友吃。

「舅舅昨天晚上也是這樣說，他說他感知到我的查克拉很混亂。」雪子知道自己也是感知忍者，可是沒想到情緒也可以影響查克拉。

「妳也是感知忍者，和扉間大人學學吧！情緒是會影響查克拉的，奈奈老師沒教導妳嗎？」小花對此感到很好奇。

「好像有，因為爺爺和奈奈姑姑不是感知忍者，不太訓練我這方面，我本來還打算去問亥一叔叔。」雪子悶悶地說著。

「那妳現在可以請教扉間大人啦！加油！」小花拍拍雪子的肩膀。

「嗯！下次來問舅舅。」雪子繼續吃起她喜歡的甜點。

斑和柱間聽見她們兩人的談話真的忘記雪子還是感知型忍者，鳴人當然也是一樣，看樣子要請扉間教導她們才可以，柱間的感知能力沒有扉間那麼好，平常也不太用自己的感知能力，自然沒有刻意教導雪子和鳴人。

斑的話更是不用說，宇智波一族裡面沒有感知能力的忍者，所以根本不可能教導兩位養女這個能力，雪子的感知能力是自己訓練出來，不過有些論調還是不太清楚，自然需要去請教同為感知型的忍者。

犬塚家的鼻子很靈敏，他們家的忍犬也是刻意訓練出來的，有追蹤能力讓人無所遁形，小花立志成為醫療忍者，訓練方式當然和其他族人不太一樣，可以感受到對方的查克拉有所變化，細微的變化她多少會有所感受。

每次雪子做惡夢之後的查克拉都會很混亂，身為她的好友的小花很清楚這件事，會想盡辦法安撫自己的好友，甚至會陪著好友去醫院和心理醫生，陪伴她走出陰影，偶爾會陪著她發洩情緒，聽她訴說一切。

情緒是要發洩，喜怒哀樂需要跟別人分享，這些事情小花和雪子會一起做，對雪子來說小花就是她最好的朋友、最好的心理醫生，她在所有的給予的愛之中成長，這讓她很感謝老天。

「不管發生什麼事情，都可以跟我分享，不要把事情憋在心底，那樣的話妳會很痛。」小花抓著雪子的手很認真的告訴她。

「好。」聽見好友說的話雪子乖乖點頭。

「如果太過痛說不出來的話，也一定要和帶土大人和凜老師說，絕對不可以不說。」小花知道帶土和凜真的很疼愛雪子。

「嗯，我不會讓帶土哥哥和凜姐姐擔心。」雪子很清楚帶土和凜有多麼的疼愛自己。

「也不可以讓斑大人和柱間大人擔心，妳要學會依賴我們。」小花知道雪子不太會依賴別人。

「好，我會努力。」雪子會慢慢改進。

斑和柱間看著她們兩人微笑，聽見小花交代雪子說的話覺得他們家的孩子有一個很好的朋友，有這樣好的朋友相伴在身邊他們或許不需要擔心太多，不得不說犬塚家的孩子真的很了解他們家的養女。

對柱間來說斑是自己的好友、丈夫、天啟等很多身分，可以讓自己撒嬌、撒氣的對象，人的一生中有這樣的好友是很好的事情，相信鳴人也會找到這樣的人，鼬會是很好的伴侶，但對雪子來說小花才是最重要的好朋友。

斑深情地看著自己的妻子，他覺得能後和柱間相伴一生是很幸福的事情，他們兩人從當朋友開始變成情侶，然後他們相伴一生到現在，柱間感受到斑牽起自己的手轉頭和他微笑，兩人相視而笑。

夫妻在一起這麼多年怎麼會不了解對方的個性，不過有時間也要好好問犬塚家的小女娃，問問他們家的寶貝雪子到底是怎樣的孩子，一起長大的她們肯定知道對方是怎樣被訓練成忍者，斑和柱間覺得自己有必要去好好了解。

「犬塚花是個很好的孩子，會幫我們勸勸小雪。」中午時間斑和柱間正在廚房煮午餐。

「有時間要問問她一些事情，我很想要知道皆人到底是怎樣訓練我們家的小女娃。」斑覺得該問的事情還是要問。

「這五年的時間讓你覺得很不對勁還是怎樣？」柱間大概知道斑的意思。

「小雪太像戰國時代的孩子，這樣的訓練方式很嚴格。」斑不知道要怎麼說。

「那時候我們早早就要上戰場，家族給的訓練都很嚴格。」柱間想起童年時候的一切感到很無奈。

「我希望那孩子可以過得很幸福，不需要這樣過日子。」斑想起早逝的弟弟們內心很難過。

豐盛的午餐端上桌來讓雪子和小花感到很訝異，扉間和泉奈今天沒有回家吃午餐，只有他們四個人一起享用今天的午餐，身體已經恢復差不多的雪子胃口很好把自己的分量全部吃完。

看見這樣的情形柱間很開心，這樣表示寶貝女兒已經開始慢慢恢復，同時她也希望鳴人會喜歡今天的午餐，她可是很用心的在料理這些餐點，相信孩子們一定會喜歡今天的便當。

午餐過後柱間讓雪子去房間睡午覺，小花看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，她知道這兩位大人有事情想要問自己，斑正在思考要怎樣問眼前的孩子會比較好，他很想要知道自家徒弟到底是怎樣訓練他的孫女。

柱間回到客廳後坐下來，這之前她先把飯後水果和點心拿出來，這些茶點相信小花也會接受，斑看見這樣茶點沒有多說什麼，等到愛妻坐下來後才開口問著眼前的小女孩。

「斑大人，您是要問皆人爺爺怎樣訓練小雪的事情，是嗎？」小花大概知道眼前的兩位長輩想要問什麼。

「對，小花，你可以告訴我們嗎？」柱間聽見小花說的話點頭。

「好啊！」小花很樂意和他們兩人分享這些事情。

「那個臭小子的訓練肯定很嚴格。」斑想到此就想要嘆氣。

聽見這些話小花苦笑，然後把所有的事情娓娓道來，聽見雪子是怎樣被訓練的讓斑很想要重新復活自己的弟子，好好的痛打他一頓，柱間看見丈夫的表情知道他在想什麼，只是拉拉他的手要他不要激動。

看見斑差點發動須佐能乎的樣子柱間馬上阻止他，永恆的萬花筒寫輪眼也顯現出來，這讓她差點發動木遁來阻止他，小花看見這樣的情形只想要嘆氣，果然這種事情說出來會很讓人生氣。

當年皆人的確是在雪子三歲的時候開始訓練，這樣嚴格的訓練普通的孩子根本吃不消，雖然那時候是第三次忍界大戰，但是對於小孩子根本不需要這樣，這也是為什麼斑會這樣生氣的原因，柱間知道他是太過疼愛女兒的關係才會生氣。

午睡醒來之後雪子下樓走到客廳中，看見斑生氣的樣子感到很疑惑，柱間正在努力的阻止他，不過看見好友的表情她大概知道是怎麼回事，小花把自己當年訓練的事情告訴他們兩人。

「父親、母親。」雪子的聲音讓斑冷靜許多。

「小雪。」柱間看見雪子醒來後鬆了一口氣。

「你們知道了？爺爺對我的訓練。」雪子看見這樣的情形問著。

「那個臭小子怎麼可以這樣訓練妳，那是戰國時代的孩子訓練。」斑差點沒怒吼出來。

「這個嘛！要怎麼說，應該是因為我是漩渦一族的巫女的關係，不進行那些訓練的話，我的體質會撐不住查克拉的融合。」雪子簡單的解釋給斑聽。

「水戶從沒有說過這件事。」柱間從沒有聽過好友說過這些事情。

對於這點雪子決定解釋給養父母聽，不然的話他們兩人肯定會想要復活自己的祖父再次殺了他，漩渦一族的巫女自從擁有尾獸後才經歷三個巫女，六道仙人的歷史在這樣的洪流之中散去。

查克拉的融合會很痛苦，尾獸們知道漩渦一族的巫女們才能承受牠們的查克拉，不過要和巫女的查克拉融合這中間的過程很痛苦，每一任巫女都會經歷過這樣的情形，水戶和玖辛奈的體質很好，基本上很快就撐過去。


	14. Chapter 14

水門知道這件事情後感到很傷腦筋，對於寶貝女兒總是這樣擔心不已，皆人知道這件事後才會這樣嚴格的訓練雪子，把所有的事情說完之後斑和柱間才放心許多，不然他們會砸了這個家。

一個星期後雪子恢復的很好，陪著斑和柱間、扉間、泉奈出席五影會議，止水和鼬在外頭護衛，帶土去主持中忍考試，凜陪著丈夫去參加中忍考試，卡卡西當然是在他們的身邊。

中忍考試要舉行的時候鳴人有說想要去看，可是第一次是筆試，說好聽是筆試其實是收集情報的能力，帶土答應她等第二輪和第三輪的時候再帶她去看，學校會和伊魯卡請假。

對於現在的五影會議斑沒有太大的感覺，除了火影沒有參加外其他四影坐在自己的位子上，火影的位子是讓初代火影坐著，現任的第五代火影去主持中忍考試，畢竟帶土本來就沒有打算要參加這個會議。

這個會議是因為柱間和扉間的關係而舉行，泉奈陪著帶土去看中忍考試的情況，斑陪著妻子來參加五影會議，扉間怕自家姊姊做出蠢事才跟著一起來，這也是為什麼雪子也會陪著參加一樣。

「那麼，你們都看到我和斑以及扉間，是有什麼事情要商量嗎？重新訂盟約還是什麼的。」柱間微笑地看著其他四影。

「我是霧隱忍者村的第四代水影，枸橘矢倉。」水影緩緩地介紹自己。

「我是第四代雷影，艾。」雷影看著眼前的人乖乖自我介紹。

「我叫兩天秤大野木，宇智波斑，好久不見。」年輕時大野木有見過斑幾次。

「喔！當初那個愣青小子也當上第三代土影了啊！」斑當然還記得當年大野木出現在自己面前的時候。

「斑，你什麼時候見過土影？」柱間好奇的問著丈夫。

「那小子以前和二代土影無來過木葉。」剩下的事情斑一點也不想說。

羅砂安靜的聽著大家的自我介紹，現在開始聊了起來，加琉羅帶著孩子們去逛木葉，由奈奈帶領著他們逛木葉，兩位女人總是有許多話可以聊，下午奈奈幫鳴人請假，讓她可以出來和我愛羅一起玩耍。

再不斬隨著矢倉一起過來木葉，由於有鬼鮫在自己可以在木葉逛逛，他隨意的走入木葉的忍者學校看看，沒想到會剛好看到白正在上體術課，對於那個小女孩再不斬觀察很久，查覺到再不斬的視線白轉頭看了一下他後又繼續訓練。

疾風和夕顏看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只要外村人不要動手的話他們當然沒有太大的意見，五影大會本來不需要太多的護衛，有幾個護衛會在村子裡面亂逛，只要不收集情報不引起動亂大家都沒意見。

白露出微笑和再不斬打招呼，然後繼續和其他人一起上課，奈奈牽著鳴人和加琉羅、手鞠、勘九郎、我愛羅一起享用餐點，四個孩子當然很開心玩在一起，鳴人很開心可以和我愛羅一起見面。

「母親，中午時間到了，該用餐了。」雪子提醒柱間應該要休息。

「我們先商量到這邊，先用餐吧！」柱間微笑地對其他人說。

「想睡了？」斑看見雪子有些疲倦的樣子問。

「嗯！有點。」雪子乖乖點頭。

「讓其他人跟妳換班，接下來的會議我就不參予。」斑讓其他暗部和雪子換班。

「斑，你先帶小雪回去，剩下的事情我和扉間都能處理。」柱間跟自己的丈夫保證。

「千手老二，不要讓柱姬做出蠢事。」斑直接交代扉間。

「我不會讓姐姐做出蠢事。」扉間這樣保證。

得到保證後斑牽起起寶貝女兒的手回家，讓其他暗部處理五影大會所有人的餐點，他們父女兩人可以去享受一下單獨的獨處時光，下午去看看中忍考試的情形，斑想看要看看死亡森林可以淘汰幾個人。

一樂拉麵中奈奈帶著他們來吃，沒想到會遇到雪子和斑，看見父親和姊姊鳴人很開心，奈奈和自己的祖父打招呼，斑和雪子一起加入他們享用今天的午餐，斑拍拍鳴人的頭微笑。

喜歡吃拉麵的鳴人很開心點了許多自己想要吃的拉麵，需要補充能量的雪子自然也吃的很多，斑和奈奈看見這樣的情形沒有太大的感覺，加琉羅和手鞠、勘九郎、我愛羅反而有些嚇到。

在風之國的時候雪子和鳴人的食量看起來很一般，小小隻的鳴人最喜歡吃拉麵，自然會吃很多拉麵，雪子不討厭拉麵，她只是想要補充能量，才會吃的比較多，斑自然不會多說什麼。

「我吃飽了！」鳴人的眼前疊了許多碗盤。

「小孩子就是要多吃一點才對。」斑摸摸小女兒的頭。

「謝謝招待。」雪子放下筷子後說出這句話。

「我等下要去看中忍考試的情況，鳴人，妳要跟我們去嗎？」斑看見大女兒吃完後問著小女兒。

鳴人抉擇很久不知道要選擇哪一邊，她想要繼續和我愛羅一起玩，可是她又很想要去看中忍考試，斑不會催促自己的寶貝女兒，讓鳴人自己好好想想再決定，奈奈也沒多說什麼，只是繼續和加琉羅聊天。

在鳴人思考的時間雪子靠在奈奈的身上小瞇一下，奈奈摸摸姪女的頭後沒多說什麼，難得有人和自己可以這樣聊的起來，奈奈當然不會放過機會和加琉羅聊天，等鳴人思考好之後他們可以再來決定要怎麼做。

思考許久之後鳴人深呼吸後看著斑，不管自己說什麼養父一定會答應自己，斑有多寵鳴人這件事情大家都很清楚，只要不要太過的話斑一定會答應她的要求，自然不需要擔心什麼。

「爸爸，我可以和我愛羅他們一起去看中忍考試的情形嗎？讓奈奈姑姑和加琉羅阿姨去逛街。」鳴人思考完畢後說出這句話。

「也好，我沒意見。」斑自然會答應女兒的要求。

「爸爸最好了！」鳴人開心的抱著斑。

「麻煩爺爺您帶他們去看中忍考試的情形，我和加琉羅去逛街囉！」奈奈聽見他們說的話微笑。

「嗯！」斑點點頭不多說什麼。

帶土看見自己的寶貝小公主來馬上衝去抱她，一點也沒有火影的樣子，卡卡西和凜看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，只要看見雪子，帶土一定會變成這樣，卡卡西本來想要走過去抱鳴人，但是斑把她抱在懷裡。

大螢幕上面顯示的死亡森林裡面的考生，大家正在想要怎樣奪取對方的卷軸，敵人手上的卷軸搞不好是他們需要的卷軸，自然要去消滅那些人奪取自己想要的卷軸，每個人都使出自己的招數來去打擊敵人。

帶土還記得當年雪子參加中忍考試的時候速度快到差點沒嚇到所有人，後來鼬的速度也緊逼在她的後面，不過他們兩人還是沒有破水門的紀錄，知道這件事後雪子覺得有點可惜。

死亡森林的考試其實火影不需要親自出現看，不過為了要考核一下考生的能力，帶土還是會認真的看著哪些考生有機會，中忍考試測的是能力與實力，但是不一定實力超群就一定會考上中忍。

「那個姐姐還差一點，好可惜喔！」看見螢幕上有個小女孩手上的卷軸被搶走鳴人覺得很可惜。

「以後去考試的時候不可大意，要注意身邊的人，遇到敵人要打飛出去。」斑總是會趁著機會對女兒諄諄教誨。

「好。」鳴人乖乖的點頭把這件事給記住。

「這場比的是速度、是實力，能力不及的人自然會被淘汰。」雪子對此不意外。

帶土對雪子又摟又抱的讓其他人看見很想打他，比較意外的是雪子什麼動作都沒有做，連推開帶土的動作都沒有做，似乎已經是早就習慣現任的火影會對她做這樣的事情。

凜和卡卡西直接把人抓回位子上，以免他繼續騷擾他們的寶貝妹妹，帶土寵愛雪子，卡卡西寵愛鳴人，這是木葉忍者村的所有人都知道的事情，看見這樣的情形非常不意外。

不過帶土神經大條的沒有感覺到斑的殺氣，要是繼續下去斑肯定會痛打他，就算他是自己的養子也是一樣，雖然收養他們的時候斑很清楚帶土很喜歡雪子，只是這樣似乎有點過分，不是很好的現象。

男女有別這件事在帶土的眼中似乎不是那樣的重要，對雪子和鳴人他總是會摟摟抱抱，不過面對自己的妻子反而會很不好意思，久了雪子也習慣帶土的個性，懶得去管那麼多。

「你一直在父親大人面前抱小雪，小心被父親大人痛打一頓。」凜捏捏帶土的臉頰。

「小雪那麼可愛……」帶土委屈的看著凜。

「小雪和小鳴很可愛沒錯，但是不要隨便亂抱，別忘了她們兩人是女孩子。」卡卡西覺得帶土還沒感覺雪子快要進入青春期。

「小雪快要進入青春期，你給我節制一點。」凜敲了帶土的頭後繼續看螢幕。

帶土一臉委屈的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼才好，卡卡西當成沒有看到，凜則是不想要去管他，雪子不像是鳴人會到處跟人家撒嬌，幾個會撒嬌的人裡面有帶土在，不小心就變成這樣的情形出現。

卡卡西會抱鳴人但是不會對她摟摟抱抱，畢竟他最疼愛的孩子是個女孩子，身為紳士的他是不會對她亂來，伊魯卡也總是督促他說對鳴人要有禮貌，別因為自己很喜歡看親熱天堂就對人亂來。

斑坐下來看大螢幕讓幾個孩子在旁邊玩耍，雪子和斑一起坐下來看這次的中忍考試的情形，我愛羅和鳴人在旁邊玩了起來，勘九郎在旁邊看著，手鞠則是看著螢幕裡面的人怎樣解決自己的問題。

每次中忍考試會淘汰許多考生，能夠晉升的考生真的不多，之後還有對打的測試，今年輪到木葉舉行到底會淘汰多少考生就不得而知，泉奈出去巡視一圈後回來看見多了幾個人和自己的大哥斑並不訝異。

只是把雪子抱起來讓她坐在自己的懷裡看中忍考試，玩累的鳴人爬到斑的懷裡休息，風影家的三姊弟也在自己的位子上坐下來，安靜地看著以後自己會遇到的中忍考試。


	15. Chapter 15

五影大會就這樣平靜的落幕，中忍考試當然也是一樣，帶土依舊乖乖的處理火影辦公室中的每一件公文，長老團當然還是跟以往一樣正常的運作，和平時代還是有許多任務要去處理，大家還是照常出任務。

忍者學校畢業前鳴人上學、放學時斑和柱間都會帶她上學，如果他們兩人沒有空的話會由其他人送她上學，扉間和泉奈依舊很疼愛家理的兩個小姑娘，至於他們因為忙碌的關係而沒有繼續製造孩子，雖然他們還是很想要孩子。

十二歲的鳴人總算可以從忍者學校畢業，其實她兩年前就可以從學校畢業，主要還是因為會找不到隊友的關係才會延畢兩年，還有就是佐助尚未畢業的關係才會這樣。

伊魯卡開始分配小組，這一屆女孩子比較多的關係，所以會有一小隊是兩個女孩子，不過對此佐助和鳴人不是那樣介意，只是希望可以分配到同一個小隊中，這樣話他們可以互相照應。

分配小隊的時候帶土可是傷腦筋很久，卡卡西被指定要當佐助和鳴人的老師，儘管他沒有從暗部退出來，在大家的建議之下佐助和鳴人一定是分配到同一個小隊，然後放一個平凡的小女孩在他們的隊裡。

「好啦！我要開始宣布分配小隊，分配好的人請到指定教室等自己的小隊上忍老師。」伊魯卡告訴所有的孩子們。

「第十班，山中井野、奈良鹿丸、秋道丁次。」伊魯卡知道豬鹿蝶一定是在一起。

「第八班，油女志乃、犬塚牙、日向雛田。」伊魯卡叫出雛田、牙、志乃等人的名字。

「第七班，宇智波佐助、漩渦鳴人、春野櫻。」伊魯卡總算把小隊宣布完畢。

「太好了！跟佐助一組。」小櫻非常高興可以和佐助一組。

「佐助，請多指教！」鳴人聽見可以和佐助分到一組很開心。

「嗯，請多指教！鳴人。」佐助很開心可以和自己心愛的人一組。

「大家記得去教室等自己的上忍老師。」伊魯卡宣布完畢後告訴大家。

第七小隊的人當然是去指定教室等自己的上忍老師，在等待卡卡西的時候貓又出現在鳴人的眼前，一人一尾獸開始玩了起來，天氣很好的讓人昏昏欲睡，小櫻很想要和佐助搭話，可惜對方一點也不想要理會她。

卡卡西進入教室的時候就看到這樣眼前的情況，鳴人看見卡卡西感到很訝異，沒想到自己的老師竟然是她喜歡的哥哥，想了想知道這是帶土給她的驚喜，或是說家人給她的驚喜。

佐助也沒想到竟然是卡卡西當他們的上忍老師，帶土是五代火影卡卡西是他的貼身暗部，沒想到竟然會成為他們的上忍老師，對於眼前三個孩子卡卡西沒有多說什麼，只是微笑的看著他們。

自己被帶土指定說要當鳴人的老師時他很訝異，沒想到自己可以當水門老師孩子的老師，雖然帶土當年也是當雪子的老師，可以指導自己的小寶貝卡卡西當然會很開心。

鳴人很小的時候就認識自己父親的三位學生，卡卡西、帶土和凜很照顧她和姊姊雪子，自然不會很訝異卡卡西是自己的老師，他們學生時代的老師伊魯卡是卡卡西的伴侶。

「雖然都認識，還是自我介紹好了，我叫旗木卡卡西，夢想、興趣是秘密，只有我的伊魯卡可以知道。」卡卡西看著眼前的三位學生後說著。

「我就知道，卡卡西老師最討厭了！我叫漩渦鳴人，興趣是和姐姐練習忍術以及和爸爸去吃甜點、一樂拉麵，夢想是打敗爸爸。」鳴人想了想之後說。

「宇智波佐助，興趣是逗吊車尾和雪姊姊去喝下午茶，夢想是打敗我哥。」佐助最喜歡的事情就是逗弄自己的青梅竹馬。

「我叫春野櫻，興趣是問答遊戲、默背，夢想是嫁給佐助。」小櫻臉紅的說出這句話來。

「今天就到這，明天第三競技場見面，我有考驗要給你們。」卡卡西說完就消失不見。

卡卡西不見後雪子出現在他們的面前，看見自家姐姐鳴人超開心，馬上衝過去抱她，而且還是抱著貓又的狀態，在貓又瞬間要被夾在他們兩人的身上的時候，鼬直接把牠拎起來讓鳴人好好的抱著雪子。

佐助慢慢的走過去找自家兄長，看見這樣的情形小櫻之到自己沒辦法和喜歡的人約會，因為有人來接他們回家，好不容易從學校畢業，鳴人有點蠢蠢欲動想要和雪子比試一下。

當鳴人抬頭看雪子的時候，身為姐姐的雪子早已經知道鳴人的意思，對於妹妹的意思她自然會同意，反正她本來就很清楚自己的妹妹會想要做什麼，他們家的寶貝可是很喜歡和大家練習忍術。

而且鳴人的目標一直都是忍界的修羅斑，想要打倒斑這點可是她的夢想，斑和柱間當然知道寶貝小女兒的夢想，忍界之神是大家的目標，和忍界之神齊名的忍界修羅是他們這些小輩的目標。

「姊姊，我可以和妳一起練習忍術嗎？」鳴人知道雪子一定會答應自己。

「好啊！受傷的話可不能哭喔！」雪子絕對是不會放水的。

「才不會哭呢！」鳴人氣呼呼的樣子真的很可愛。

「每次打完妳老愛哭鼻子，老愛跟父親、母親告狀。」雪子捏捏鳴人的臉頰。

鳴人想要抗議但是雪子不讓她抗議，只是和她一起去競技場練習忍術，要去之前她轉頭直接拉著小櫻一起過去，看見這樣的情形其他人沒有太大的意見，佐助只是不喜歡有人當他們的電燈泡。

第三競技場是大家都會來練習的地方，雪子和鳴人常常會來練習，斑和柱間會帶她們過來練習，這次她們兩人決定利用仙術互相練習，進入仙術的狀態她們很專心的用忍術來擊倒對方。

單手結印、快速結印對雪子來說不是什麼困難的事情，飛雷神之術、螺旋丸是四代火影的忍術，鳴人和姐姐自然有學習起來，那可是她們的父親的忍術，更不用說她們兩人也有學習封印術。

「好快！根本看不到結印的速度。」小櫻看見這樣的情形很訝異。

「正常，哥哥和雪姊姊、白都會單手結印，哥哥和雪姊姊結印速度很快。」佐助坐下來看著眼前的情形不會很訝異。

「那是冰嗎？」小櫻看見雪子使出冰遁對付鳴人。

「木葉只有白和小雪是冰遁忍者，白是血繼限界，小雪是特殊血統的關係，有點像柱間大人那樣。」鼬微笑地解釋給小櫻聽。

「啊！姊姊太過分了啦！竟然拿爸爸的扇子。」鳴人看見雪子要用大範圍的忍術開始大叫起來。

「上次任務和父親借了扇子，用起來很不錯，兵不厭詐喔！小鳴人。」雪子揮扇子使用大範圍的忍術。

「姐姐真過分，這招很難躲耶！」鳴人馬上利用九尾的力量在外圍穿上尾獸外衣。

「小鬼就是小鬼，穿上尾獸外衣還打不過我，妳就要好好檢討。」冰柱從天空上落下讓雪子繼續揮扇子。

「我這次絕對會打倒妳，臭姊姊。」鳴人閃躲那些惱人的冰柱。

「應該教鳴人我的瞬身術才對。」止水走過來看見她們兩人練習的樣子說。

鼬聽見這句話只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，憑經驗來說雪子當然是略勝一籌，明明是可以操縱九隻尾獸的巫女，可是他們真的很少看雪子用尾獸的力量，今天不得不認真對付自己的妹妹，她可是利用尾獸的力量來對付鳴人。

除了手上的扇子以外還有她身邊的球道玉，雪子擅長大範圍的攻擊，近身戰自然也不會輸給其他人，忍術、體術、劍術幾乎都很出色，鳴人需要想想要怎樣對付自己的姐姐。

又旅看見這樣的情形打呵欠不多說什麼，兩位主人幾乎是認真的和對方對打，鏡像反射等水遁、冰遁的招數鳴人一一破解，可是她知道雪子的忍術不會這樣簡單，眼前的人可沒有一點累壞的跡象，反觀自己已經有點喘氣。

每次看見雪子游刃有餘的樣子讓鳴人很不甘心，即使用仙術自己還是敵不過自家姐姐，倔強的她卻一點也不想要投降，只能說雪子不愧是把忍界修羅當人偶像的人，可以把自己練成這樣，鳴人多少有點嘔氣，雖然她是大家教導出來的孩子。

「要投降了嗎？親愛的鳴人。」雪子微笑地看著自己的妹妹。

「不要，我才不要投降，我一定要傷到妳。」鳴人調整自己的氣息後說出這句話。

「好吧！我的好妹妹。」雪子默默等待鳴人的出擊。

「小姑娘真倔強，她的能力還是打不過身為巫女的雪子。」又旅打呵欠後說著。

「嘛！要和小雪棋逢敵手鳴人還需要一點時間。」鼬摸摸又旅的頭說著。

「鳴人的姐姐好強。」小櫻看見這樣的情形很訝異。

這時候卡卡西和伊魯卡走過來，看見他們兩人走過來的樣子鳴人瞬間停手跑過去抱卡卡西，雪子看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，解除尾獸的力量走過去抱伊魯卡，沒有分出勝負她們不是那樣在意。

這幾年的時間霧隱忍者村已經開始接受血繼限界的忍者，不過白和君麻呂也不打算回去霧隱忍者村，今年桃地再不斬透過水影矢倉幫忙請求火影帶土讓他和白訂婚，帶土問過奈奈後答應這件事情，白很喜歡再不斬。

鳴人喜歡和卡卡西撒嬌是很正常的事情，十歲那年因為查克拉融合的關係很不舒服，住進卡卡西和伊魯卡的家一陣子，那一星期可是被照顧得很好，斑和柱間那一星期有任務，沒辦法親自照顧她，只好委託他們照顧自己的寶貝小女兒。

那一個星期止水和雪子也住進帶土和凜的家，扉間和泉奈跟著一起去執行任務，鏡和奈奈有些事情要處理也不在家，這是很難得的事情，以往斑和柱間不會放任這樣的事情發生，沒想到那次竟然會發生這種事情。

不過卡卡西在鳴人小時候就很疼愛她，對於自己的小寶貝卡卡西可是用盡心力在疼愛她，伊魯卡很關心雪子，當年照顧雪子的時候他總是會擔心她，看見她成長很好的樣子自然放心許多。

「柱間大人今天邀請我們過去吃飯，帶土那傢伙也會出現在餐桌上。」卡卡西把鳴人抱起來。

「真的嗎？我們現在快點回家吧！」鳴人聽見這個消息很高興。

「遵命！我的小寶貝。」卡卡西很樂意和他的小寶貝一起回家。


	16. Chapter 16

「我送小櫻回去，會順路甜點給大家吃。」雪子變出一個三色丸子給她的妹妹吃。

「謝謝您，漩渦大人。」小櫻聽見雪子的話馬上道謝。

他們的小狐狸開心的樣子是大家最開心的事情，雪子微笑地送小櫻回家，順便在路上去甜點店買大家喜歡吃的甜點，當然不包含自己和佐助的份，鼬看見這樣的情形馬上跟去，這樣的小約會鼬可不會輕易放棄。

送小櫻回春野家後鼬和雪子買了許多甜點回家，柱間看見他們手上的甜點微笑，她已經可以聽見斑在吞口水的聲音，泉奈已經盯著紙袋裡面的甜點，扉間對此不以為然。

止水的微笑表示說鼬有買自己喜歡吃的甜點，更不用說鏡的表情也是一樣，奈奈看見這樣的情形很想巴了自家丈夫的頭，富嶽和美琴是宇智波的族人，當然是對甜點有不可說的慾望。

雪子看見這樣的情形裝作沒看見，只是把甜點拿入廚房裡面去，一起幫柱間煮飯給大家吃，當然她們也會另外做甜點給大家吃，只是現在是要吃正餐，而不是要吃甜點。

鳴人溜進去廚房說要幫忙，其實是想要偷幾個甜點出來給大家吃，可惜柱間和雪子直接把她拎給斑抱，氣呼呼地看著姊姊不能抗議，鳴人只好趴在斑的懷裡看著廚房裡面的活動，什麼動作都不能動。

「先把晚餐正餐給吃完，飯後甜點等吃完再說。」柱間看見這樣的情形只想要搖頭。

「父親、叔叔，不要什麼東西都加糖，別忘了你們前幾天才去醫院看牙齒，帶土哥哥你也是！」雪子很認真的對他們說。

「柱姬。」斑呼喊愛妻的名字，可惜柱間很認真的樣子他不好多說什麼。

「小雪……」泉奈對於小姪女說的話會乖乖照做，因為扉間會盯著他。

愛吃甜食的宇智波族人老是會進出醫院看牙醫，這幾天斑和泉奈吃了太多甜點進入醫院看牙齒，柱間和扉間自然會“好好的”照顧自己的伴侶，惹火愛人的斑和泉奈當然會乖乖的遵照夫人和愛人的做法。

卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形苦笑，帶土之前受到牙痛的問題困擾著，凜親自把他抓去醫院看牙齒，卡卡西還記得那樣的慘況，即使現在全部聚在一起吃飯柱間和雪子依舊看的很嚴格。

鼬是絕對不會反抗自己未婚妻的命令，要是膽敢反抗的話雪子會親自帶他去醫院看牙醫，嗜甜的他最不喜歡看牙醫，因此一定會遵照女友的吩咐去做，鳴人很小的時候柱間就交代過她，吃過甜時一定要乖乖刷牙，她都有照做。

飯後甜點斑狠心的把自己的甜點讓給小女兒吃，鳴人對於可以吃到比較多的飯後甜點很開心，柱間捏捏她的鼻子逗弄她，為了逃離柱間的魔手鳴人馬上跑到卡卡西和伊魯卡身邊，逗得大家哈哈大笑。

鳴人開心的和伊魯卡撒嬌，和自己最喜歡的老師一起分享飯後甜點，雪子看見這樣的情形微笑，佐助對於飯後甜點沒有太大的興趣，自然是丟給自家兄長鼬吃，他實在不能理解為什麼族人都很喜歡吃甜食。

「你可別吃太多，小心到時候又要去看牙醫。」雪子看見佐助拿甜點給鼬吃的樣子說。

「我吃完後會記得好好刷牙，妳不用擔心。」鼬當然知道自己的未婚妻會擔心自己。

「到時候蛀牙我可不管你。」雪子才不想要理會鼬。

「嘛……」鼬聽見女友說的話不敢多說什麼。

佐助看見鳴人像個小松鼠一樣把飯後甜點一個、一個解決掉，認識她這麼久的時間自己真的沒有看過鳴人胖過，而且每次去健康檢查她的體重也從沒有超標過，小時候的自己還有一點嬰兒肥，現在反而沒有這個問題。

佐助覺得看著鳴人吃東西是一種享受，她的臉上在吃甜食的時候會笑得很開心，不知道為什麼這樣看起來是很享受的一件事情，從小佐助的目光一直在鳴人的身上，從不會落在其他人身上。

斑和柱間看見這樣的情形微笑沒多說什麼，看樣子佐助是真的喜歡鳴人，有機會可要好好的訓練一下佐助，要是他沒辦法好好的保護他們家的寶貝鳴人，這樣可就要傷腦筋。

富嶽知道小兒子的心思，對於孩子們喜歡上自己好友的女兒他也沒多說什麼，水門和玖辛奈已經不在世上，如果他們的女兒嫁入自己的家來，自己和美琴多少有機會可以照顧她們。

「今天又跟小雪對打了？」送走大家後斑問著鳴人。

「嗯！可是都沒有傷到姐姐，姐姐真的好強。」鳴人悶悶地趴在斑的懷裡。

「總有一天會打敗小雪，不需要擔心。」斑看見這樣的情形只是鼓勵小女兒。

「姊姊連爸爸的扇子都用的很得心應手，姊姊到底有什麼忍術不會的。」鳴人就是不甘心老是輸給雪子。

「她不會柱姬的木遁，妳是妳，小雪是小雪，妳們兩個是不同的個體，想那麼多做什麼。」斑捏捏鳴人的鼻子。

「就是不甘心嘛！」鳴人氣鼓鼓的說著。

斑看見這樣的情形失笑，鳴人倔強的樣子到底像誰他不知道，某方面來說小女兒的個性真的很像愛妻，大女兒的個性反而像自己，雖然她們兩人不是他們親生的孩子，可是個性上卻和他們有些相似。

在廚房裡面洗碗的柱間和雪子聽見客廳中的對話沒有多說什麼，柱間知道雪子到底有多強，鳴人難免會灰心沒有傷到自己的姊姊，可真要說現在忍者學校畢業的畢業生只有佐助和鳴人的實力是最好的。

柱間親吻雪子的臉頰，對於養母突如其來的動作有些嚇到，看見柱間微笑地表情就知道對方在捉弄自己，雪子沒好氣地看著自己的養母，然後主動親吻養母的臉頰，這是她們母女之間的互動。

斑和鳴人的感情很好，柱間和雪子的感情比較好，當然雪子和鳴人跟斑和柱間兩人的感情都很好，只是鳴人比較喜歡和斑在一起，柱間則是習慣把雪子帶在身邊，畢竟當年雪子的內心陰影需要好好治療，柱間才會一直把她帶在身邊。

不過還是可以看的出來斑很寵雪子，柱間很寵鳴人的情形，對他們來說這兩個女兒不管是不是親生的都是他們的寶貝女兒，一家四口的感情真的很好，不需要太過擔心。

「妳又讓妹妹傷腦筋？」柱間微笑地看著雪子。

「誰讓她傷腦筋，是她自己說要和我對打。」雪子沒好氣的說著。

「妳又不是不知道鳴人很倔強，沒傷到妳，她很不甘心。」柱間怎麼會不了解兩個女兒的個性。

「嗯，母親，我是不是太冷血？應該要讓她一次才對。」雪子放下碗盤突然說出這句話。

「妳不需要這麼做，這樣她才會成長，還有啊！沒人規定說兄姊一定要讓弟弟妹妹。」柱間把雪子抱在自己的懷裡安撫著。

「每次聽她和父親抱怨，我總覺得是我自己太過冷血的關係才會這樣。」雪子把臉埋入柱間的懷裡。

「妳一點也不冷血，妳可是很寵她，能力越大責任越大，這點以後鳴人會體會到。」柱間拍拍雪子的背部安慰她。

「我也是這樣一路走來，我才不要讓她呢！」雪子在柱間的懷裡悶悶地說著。

柱間聽見雪子說的話沒有多說什麼，姊妹倆人的感情很好，只是有時候在練習忍術對打的時候，鳴人總是會不太高興自己老是傷不到自家姊姊，斑和柱間只是笑笑地看著這樣的情形。

畢竟在斑和柱間的想法中，忍術對打的時候本來就不需要刻意讓對方，鳴人會不甘心是很正常的事情，雪子從小就很強大，自然在練習忍術的時候不會對任何人手下留情。

倔強不認輸的鳴人對於這點總是會很不高興，和斑練習的時候也是一樣，常常會讓人不知道要說什麼才好，誰叫鳴人是大家寵愛的孩子，會無理取鬧也是正常的現象。

宇智波佐助和漩渦鳴人是從小一起長大的青梅竹馬，鳴人從小在宇智波家族領地中長大，最主要的原因是她的養父母是宇智波斑和千手柱間，一次意外事件讓四代火影夫妻雙雙逝世，留下兩個女兒。

今天是鳴人畢業後成為卡卡西小隊一員的一天，和佐助約好要去約定的地點等卡卡西，一轉眼十二年的時間就這樣過去，水門班的帶土、凜、卡卡西成為上忍、暗部，後各自成為上忍導師指導下忍，帶土就帶過雪子、鼬、止水他們三個過。

後來帶土成為火影，實現自己的夢想，凜是他的妻子也依舊在旁邊看著他，卡卡西兼任他的暗部大隊長，不過他最重要的事情是成為佐助和鳴人的導師，帶領他們成為忍者的第一步。

「爸爸、媽媽、姊姊，早安，啊！要遲到了。」鳴人風火火的匆忙拿起飯糰後衝出家門，這之前乖乖的和家裡的所有人打招呼。

「早餐記得拿。」斑看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，他們家很常見到這樣的情形。

「好，爸爸，我出門了，再見。」手上拿著早餐的鳴人穿好鞋子馬上出門，離開前親吻斑的臉頰道別。

「我吃飽了。」雪子看了一下時間後收拾餐具放入水槽準備出門。

「等下叫鼬和止水過來找我。」斑看見雪子要出門馬上交代。

「好的，父親。」雪子穿上暗部的衣服和護甲之後點頭答應，然後親吻斑的臉頰道別。

「鳴人又匆匆忙忙出門，真是的，那孩子真愛睡懶覺。」柱間擁抱大女兒後碎念小女兒。

「嘛！鳴人是我們家的團寵嘛！」雪子微笑地說著，然後親吻柱間的臉頰。

「妳也是我最疼的寶貝女兒。」柱間親吻雪子的臉頰。

「我知道，母親、父親，我出門了，再見。」雪子很喜歡現在的家人。

踏出家門後雪子看見鳴人匆忙出門的樣子苦笑，一邊跑一邊吃著今天的早餐，佐助肯定是在家門口等待她，小倆口感情很好每次都會一起出門，成為忍者的第一天當然也是一樣。

囫圇吞棗的把早餐給吃完之後，鳴人總算看見佐助在自己的眼前，她開心的撲過去他的身上，佐助總是有辦法接住鳴人，看見像是小太陽般的狐狸和自己撒嬌的樣子佐助當然很開心。


	17. Chapter 17

只是對於自己的寶貝老是賴床不小心睡晚的狀況佐助很傷腦筋，鳴人被大家寵著反而不太會去注意這樣的事情，斑和柱間太過寵她自然不會多要求什麼，扉間和泉奈更不用說。

「佐助！」鳴人開心地撲到自己竹馬的身上。

「又睡晚了？吊車尾。」看見這樣的情形佐助想要嘆氣。

「不要叫我吊車尾，混蛋佐助！」聽見佐助叫自己的綽號鳴人很不高興。

「好、好、好，走吧！不然要遲到。」佐助拉著鳴人的手去集合的地點。

佐助和鳴人到達約定的地點，小櫻已經在那邊等他們，看見自己的隊友一起過來的樣子一點也不訝異，佐助和鳴人從小就形影不離，沒多久卡卡西就出現在他們的面前，對於自己的學生卡卡西沒有多說什麼。

在第三競技場卡卡西要他們三個搶鈴鐺，需要和眼前的上忍對打可是要花一點心思和時間，佐助和鳴人看了對方一眼之後轉頭看小櫻，似乎有些事情需要和她商量才可以。

開始之前卡卡西會解釋規則給佐助、鳴人、小櫻三個人聽，這個是從三代火影承傳下來的習慣，幾乎每個上忍老師都會用這樣的方式來測試自己的學生，卡卡西還記得帶土當年用這樣的方式來測試雪子、鼬、止水的時候，情形挺精彩的。

現在面對眼前的三個學生卡卡西沒有太大的想法，當年雪子、鼬和止水的團隊合作根本不需要擔心，至於佐助和鳴人是不用擔心，只是不知道他們會不會和小櫻一起合作，這點就不得而知。

「你們要從我手上搶到這兩個鈴鐺，只有兩個人可以當忍者，沒搶到你們全部都要重新回學校。」卡卡西簡單的告訴他們。

「這樣啊......」鳴人歪著頭想到底要怎樣才好。

「那麼，測驗開始！」說完卡卡西就消失不見。

「小櫻，妳過來，我有事情要跟妳說。」鳴人招招手要小櫻過來商量事情。

其實鳴人知道這個測驗是要測試團隊合作，她笑笑地告訴小櫻和佐助要怎麼做才好，當年帶土測試雪子的時候她有在旁邊看，那次是雪子成為暗部後的事情，自然知道這個測試到底是做什麼的，自然會好好的和其他兩個商量要怎麼做。

聽見鳴人的計畫佐助和小櫻決定照她的計畫去執行，卡卡西的實力有多強他們並不知道，只有鳴人比他們還清楚卡卡西的實力到底在哪裡，既然是團隊合作當然要好好的合作才可以。

商量好事情後鳴人眨眨眼睛拿出苦無往某個方面丟過去，她是用感知能力知曉卡卡西在哪裡，自然就把苦無往卡卡西在的地方扔擲過去，看見這樣的情形卡卡西馬上閃開。

自己的小寶貝卡卡西從沒有看輕她的實力，既然他們三個已經決定用團隊合作的計畫來搶鈴鐺，自己當然也不能鬆懈，佐助可是斑親自訓練出來的孩子，鳴人更是不用說。

「哎呀！我家小寶貝的實力不能小看呢！」卡卡西閃開苦無後說出這句話。

「吊車尾才不是你的小寶貝。」聽見卡卡西說的話佐助很不爽。

「佐助啊！你都還沒和小鳴人表白，她當然還是我的小寶貝。」卡卡西閃開佐助的攻擊。

「我當然是卡卡西老師的小寶貝，就算和佐助交往也還是一樣。」鳴人打算用體術對付卡卡西。

「聽見妳這樣說我很開心呢！小鳴人。」卡卡西擋下鳴人的攻擊。

「卡卡西老師好強！」小櫻想要找到破綻發現根本找不到。

卡卡西小施幻術就讓小櫻該該叫，佐助和鳴人看見這樣的情形只能苦笑，現在的小櫻幾乎只能站在旁邊看著他們幾個對打，鳴人只要她在旁邊幫忙找破綻，這算是團隊合作的情形。

這種小幻術小櫻很快就解開，卡卡西拿著苦無打掉佐助和鳴人扔過來的武器，他們兩人合作無間的樣子讓人覺得他們的默契真的很好，看到破綻小櫻當然會告訴佐助和鳴人，讓他們去攻擊卡卡西。

很快的小櫻已經氣喘吁吁，佐助用手擦著自己的汗水，反而是鳴人還游刃有餘的樣子，趁著卡卡西不注意的時候鳴人搶到一個鈴鐺，看見這樣的情形卡卡西苦笑，這三個人的團隊合作真的很不錯，自己當然會通過他們的考驗。

累壞的兩人靠在柱子上喘氣，鳴人直接大字形的躺在地上看天空，卡卡西把便當拿給他們三個，看見自家小寶貝這樣的動作只能苦笑，坐下來把便當拿給她，讓鳴人可以好好吃著。

佐助和小櫻開始吃起自己的便當，鳴人坐起來吃著卡卡西拿給自己的便當，對於第一次有一個小隊的學生可以從自己手中通過考驗，卡卡西對於這點感到很訝異，雖然這是第一次帶學生但是他還是很訝異他們三個可以通過考驗。

「卡卡西哥哥不去騷擾伊魯卡哥哥嗎？」鳴人吃著便當問出這句話。

「伊魯卡嚴禁我去騷擾他，下午我還要去看著帶土。」卡卡西瞬間就把便當給吃完。

「爸爸今天好像要讓鼬哥哥和止水哥哥做什麼，姊姊今天也要去守帶土哥哥，嘛！去舅舅的實驗室玩好了。」鳴人想著昨天晚上斑告訴自己的事情。

「吊車尾，妳別給扉間大人添麻煩。」佐助聽見鳴人說的話苦笑。

「還是找泉奈叔叔去吃點心呢？」鳴人故意逗弄佐助。

「別給二祖宗添麻煩。」佐助知道鳴人是故意的。

鳴人吐吐舌頭就是不和佐助約會或是練習忍術，氣的佐助實在是不知道要說什麼才好，自從知道自己的感情之後鳴人老是很刻意這樣做，雖然他們兩人沒有表白，旁觀者知道他們是互相喜歡，早已經和交往沒有什麼兩樣。

卡卡西拍拍鳴人的頭就離開，他的小寶貝很喜歡調皮搗蛋，明知佐助的心思還是會故意這樣做，宇智波家上上下下很寵愛她，去找扉間和泉奈也沒有關係，只是佐助比較想要和鳴人相處，才會故意說出那樣的話來。

離開第三競技場後佐助和鳴人先送小櫻回家，然後他們兩人開始玩起追逐遊戲，直到來到扉間的實驗室才停下來，扉間和泉奈看見佐助和鳴人過來沒多說什麼，他們很歡迎這兩個孩子過來玩。

斑今天有事情要出去，帶著止水和鼬一起去，雪子知道這件事後沒有多問，柱間還在村子裡自己當然是在村子裡守護自己的養母和五代火影帶土，柱間也沒刻意問斑他到底要去哪裡，畢竟有些事情斑會私下處理不告訴柱間。

黑暗的事情斑會去處理，這些事情他不認為要告訴愛妻，柱間當然也知道丈夫的意思，竟然對方不說她就裝傻當作不知道，只要把事情處理完畢就好，至於用什麼手段都不用管。

「舅舅，你說好要教我怎麼用感知能力，什麼時候可以學？」鳴人抱著扉間問著。

「明天等妳回家後我就開始教妳，好嗎？」扉間拍拍鳴人的頭。

「好。」鳴人露出開心的笑容。

「佐助，跟我到外面的院子去，我教你劍術。」泉奈看見這樣的情形後轉頭告訴佐助。

「好。」佐助會乖乖答應下來。

泉奈帶著佐助去外面的院子中學習刀劍的用法，鳴人趴在桌子上看著扉間正在研究東西，實驗室中有為了泉奈的關係而放的抱枕，只要她來這個實驗室這個抱枕就會變成她抱著，而泉奈把她當成抱枕在用。

在這裡鳴人可以看扉間研發的禁術，這些忍術一般忍者是不可以看，反而她可以用特權在這邊看，趴著無聊的鳴人乾脆拿起卷軸開始看了起來，扉間看見這樣的情形微笑不多說什麼。

雖然這些忍術被列為禁術，可是柱間不阻止自己的女兒們去看，只要她們想要看扉間也很樂意讓她們去看，鳴人的多重影分身之術就是看這些卷軸而學到的，這些奇奇怪怪的實驗鳴人也不知道在做什麼，她只是喜歡在這裡陪扉間。

外面傳來刀劍對打的聲音，鳴人抬頭往窗戶看，看見泉奈和佐助正在練習，自己的劍術也是從泉奈的身上學習過來，每個人都教導她和雪子不同的忍術，是他們最為拿手的忍術。

宇智波擅用刀劍和火遁，不過斑也擅長風遁，只有柱間的木遁學習不來，基本上基礎忍術都學習到，雪子和鳴人會用不同的屬性融合不同的忍術，這些要歸功於大家的教導。

「怎麼了？」扉間看見鳴人正在看著窗外的樣子問。

「舅舅，叔叔的劍術真的很厲害嗎？佐助好像被打得很慘。」鳴人突然問出這句話來。

「是的，泉奈的劍術真的很強，是宇智波一族裡面最強的。」扉間坐下來後把鳴人拉到懷裡。

「舅舅也很厲害，可以傷到叔叔。」鳴人坐在扉間的大腿上說著。

「不要擔心佐助，要是他沒有辦法保護妳，我們可就要擔心。」扉間拿了一個紙鶴給鳴人玩。

「爸爸也是這樣說，可是我也很強啊！我可以保護自己。」鳴人很喜歡手上的紙鶴。

「想要保護人的心是一樣的，不管想要保護的那個人強大不強大都一樣。」扉間很認真的告訴鳴人。

「鼬哥哥也是這樣說。」鳴人拿起一張紙開始利用查克拉摺紙。

這是練習控制查克拉的方法一種，小南曾經教導過鳴人和雪子用這樣的方法控制查克拉，扉間很樂意用這樣的方式來訓練鳴人，不過已經學習很好的鳴人現在不需要自己教導。

有些事情鳴人會好好的思考，扉間他們總是會告訴她一些道理，這些道理她要好好的思考，扉間一邊教導鳴人控制查克拉一邊教導她怎麼利用感知能力，本來說明天再來學習，既然現在有時間扉間就來教導鳴人。

十二歲的鳴人對他們來說還是個小孩子，可是從以前他們就會教導她好好的思考一些事情，不會強制要她做什麼之類的，只是會教導她慢慢思考那些事情，如果她真的不懂其他人會好好的解釋給她聽。

思考完畢後鳴人親吻扉間的臉頰，得到外甥女的吻扉間很開心，泉奈踏入實驗室的時候看到這樣的情形，不爽的看著自己的丈夫，扉間一臉挑釁的看著泉奈，更讓泉奈很不爽。


	18. Chapter 18

看見泉奈不高興的樣子鳴人馬上跑到他的面前親吻他的臉頰，得到小姪女的吻泉奈心情總算好一點，扉間微笑地看著這樣的情形，佐助知道鳴人很受到大家的疼愛，自然不易外扉間和泉奈的動作。

宇智波一族上上下下都很疼愛鳴人，連隔壁的大嬸都很疼愛她，每次去買東西賣菜的老闆或是點心店的店長都會給鳴人打折或是送一些東西給她，木葉忍者村的村民真的很喜歡四代火影的女兒們。

「該回家了。」扉間抱起鳴人準備和泉奈、佐助一起離開。

「斑哥今天不知道去處理什麼事情，大嫂很擔心的說。」泉奈牽著佐助的手和扉間一起走著。

「應該是處理十二年前的那件事情，總算找到兇手到底是誰。」扉間放鳴人下來讓她自己走。

「那件事情嗎？」泉奈大概知道是什麼事情。

「裡面似乎有木葉的叛忍。」扉間知道那件事情讓雪子痛苦很久。

「帶土說過四代火影的身手很好，沒想到還是中計。」泉奈摸摸佐助的頭。

鳴人抬頭看了一下扉間之後不多說什麼，那件事情發生的時候自己才剛出生，她知道姐姐雪子為了這件事困擾很久，她找過文件知道親生父母親的死亡原因，只是大家都很有默契不去提起。

佐助看見鳴人的表情大概知道她在想什麼，只是伸出手摸摸她的臉要她不要去想太多，感受到佐助的溫暖鳴人露出好看的笑容，既然大家不願意說自己就當作不知道，她不想要讓雪子做惡夢。

回到家的時候柱間和雪子已經在廚房裡面煮晚餐，帶土和凜不知道在討論什麼，看見鳴人回來開心的擁抱她，沒有見到斑讓鳴人有些落寞，每天晚上斑會跟她說很多事情，父女兩人的感情真的很好。

這兩天可以看見兄長帶土回來鳴人當然很開心，只是很可惜卡卡西和伊魯卡不能常常來他們家吃飯，不然鳴人會希望他們可以常常來家裡吃飯，鏡和奈奈看見這樣的情形微笑不多說什麼。

「爸爸不知道什麼時候會回來？這次感覺會很久。」鳴人對此感到很不習慣。

「處理完任務就會回來，別擔心，斑可是很強的。」柱間摸摸小女兒的頭。

「嗯！爸爸一定會把敵人都打倒。」鳴人看見雪子安靜不說話的樣子有點擔心。

「好啦！快點把晚餐給吃完，等下有飯後甜點喔！」柱間微笑的說著。

鳴人開心地點頭吃著晚餐，期待今天的飯後甜點，雪子不發一語的把所有餐點給吃完，安靜的回房間去，其他人看見這樣的情形很擔心，扉間和泉奈看見這樣的情形知道斑還是有告訴她自己要去幹嘛。

柱間很反對斑把事情告訴雪子，奈奈看了這樣的事情瞪了一眼鏡，帶土本來就不樂意把這件事告訴雪子，當年的事情水門班的三個人可是目擊證人，為了幫自己老師水門和師母玖辛奈報仇，他們花了一段時間才查到那個組織。

那個組織沉寂許久，這十二年的時間要查他們花了一些時間，斑知道後決定帶著鼬和止水去處理，這件事情鏡和斑有告訴過雪子，畢竟誰知道會不會出事，為了避免這樣的情形還是會告知一些人。

想要奪取尾獸或是傷害自己寶貝女兒的人斑是不會放過，這點柱間清楚不多說什麼，儘管大家一致決定要隱瞞雪子這件事，可是沒想到鏡和斑會把這件事告訴雪子，奈奈才會這樣不高興。

「還在生氣？」奈奈進入雪子的房間後看見姪女躺在床上的樣子苦笑。

「我沒有生氣，我只是不知道要怎麼處理情緒。」雪子悶悶地說出這句話。

「妳這樣水門要是看見肯定會傷心難過。」奈奈坐下來摸摸雪子的頭。

「我知道鏡爺爺和父親會告訴我，是他們覺得應該要告訴我，只是我不知道要怎麼處理這個情緒。」雪子抱著枕頭把自己縮成一團。

「當年爸媽過世的時候我也是這樣，後來知道兇手的時候我也不知道要怎樣處理我的情緒。」奈奈輕輕地撫摸雪子的頭髮。

「姑姑，妳會痛嗎？」雪子只是這樣問。

「會，忍者世界這種事情層出不窮，妳不能永遠這樣。」奈奈會開導雪子。

「長門舅舅也說過，爸爸說這就是忍者世界，但是不需要這樣痛恨這一切。」雪子伸出手拉著奈奈的衣服。

「相信自己，我相信只要努力和平總算到來，但是有光的地方一定會有影子，光與影是併行的。」奈奈親吻雪子的額頭。

「也是，總有人需要承擔這些黑暗。」雪子決定好好的沉澱自己的情緒。

人心的黑暗面不是那樣容易解決，人們總是會有想要的慾望，有了棲息地就會想要農耕地，沙漠想要水源，寒冷的地方想要溫暖的地方，這些事情是無法避免的，這就是忍者世界的定律。

奈奈離開之後帶土進入雪子的房間，他的寶貝小妹妹在面對這件事的時候總是會很消沉，長年疼愛雪子的帶土當然會用這樣的方式來安慰自己的寶貝小公主，凜看見這樣的情形微笑不多什麼。

雪子抱著帶土什麼話都沒有說，她知道帶土會這樣安慰她是因為他怕自己的情緒太過糟糕，總是叫著自己小公主的兄長兼老師的帶土真的很疼愛她，不得不說雪子真的很黏帶土。

凜拿了甜點和茶水過來打算三個人一起享用，不管經過多久的時間他們眼中的雪子依舊是那樣的可愛，帶土寵愛雪子這件事可是大家都很清楚，每次看見她總是又摟又抱，常常會讓斑很想要打自己的養子。

「小公主，一切會沒事，不要去想太多。」帶土很認真的告訴雪子。

「天塌下來還有帶土哥哥你擋著是嗎？」雪子用力的擁抱帶土。

「當然啦！妳可是我的小公主，不管發生什麼事情我會替妳擋著。」帶土親吻雪子的頭髮。

「嗯，我最愛你，帶土哥哥。」雪子是真的很喜歡帶土。

帶土和凜已經有了兩個雙胞胎孩子，不過他們最疼愛的人還是雪子，柱間可是很喜歡那兩個孫子、孫女，鳴人也很喜歡和他們兩個玩耍，小光和弓實是個很可愛的孩子，家裡的人很喜歡他們兩個，斑自然也是一樣。

卡卡西和伊魯卡家也有兩個可愛的孩子，七海是他們收養的女兒，一次任務所收養的孩子，喜歡和雪子在一起，湊是他們兩人的血脈，聽說最近有在想要不要多培育兩個孩子，主要是希望可以延續海野家的血脈。

而且卡卡西是唯一一個可以把寫輪眼用的最好的人，雖然他沒有宇智波的血統卻可以把寫輪眼用的很好，這是讓人訝異的地方，那可是帶土當年送他的上忍禮物，帶土的另外一隻眼睛在禁術的復甦下重新長出來。

海野家的血脈卡卡西和伊魯卡當然是準備好迎接他們，七海和湊很開心擁有弟弟妹妹，家裡多了兩個成員大家也很開心，相信這兩個孩子肯定會帶給他們家很多歡樂。

身為暗部的卡卡西很清楚斑帶著止水和鼬是去做什麼事情，當年他們三個可是達成共識是一定要報仇，只是沒想到斑會想要親自出馬，因此卡卡西和帶土以及凜不多說什麼，讓斑去處理這件事情。

「我不知道為什麼斑會想要把事情告訴小雪，我很反對他這樣做。」柱間和扉間聊天的時候說出這句話。

「宇智波斑有自己的考量，奈奈和帶土去看過小雪，不需要太過擔心。」扉間喝了一口茶後說。

「也是。」柱間總有種不好的預感。

「妳要相信妳自己選的丈夫，姊姊。」不用柱間說什麼扉間就知道她在想什麼。

「我知道，但是連水門這樣強大的金色閃光對他們也會出事，我當然會擔心斑。」柱間難免會擔心自己的丈夫。

「姊姊，妳和宇智波斑在一起多少年了？妳會不知道他的實力在哪裡嗎？」扉間很認真的問著自己的姐姐。

「說的也是。」柱間的內心馬上安定下來。

柱間聽見弟弟扉間說的話後安定下來，現在沒有消息就是好消息，自己和斑在一起這麼多年的時間，她怎麼會不知道丈夫的實力在哪裡，要是真的出事情的話他們一定會知道。

泉奈哄完鳴人之後聽見柱間和扉間說的話沒有多說什麼，他相信自己的兄長一定會沒有事情，要是真的有事情的話他們肯定會知道，想要報仇的話肯定會有很多人想要去。

畢竟那件事情可是讓所有人留下心理陰影，也讓卡卡西、帶土、凜第一次這麼想要報仇，第一次這麼想要手刃那個兇手，他們不會原諒那個兇手，殺了他們老師的兇手永遠都不會原諒。

斑和柱間知道這件事後沒有多說什麼，帶土成為火影之後一直找尋兇手是誰，傷害他的小公主的人永遠都不會放過，加上那是他們摯愛的老師、師母，所以不管怎樣他們都不會放棄報仇，斑決定親自去處理這件事，柱間知道後什麼都沒說。

等到奈奈和帶土離開後柱間去看看雪子，她知道現在女兒的情緒肯定很不好，所以她對於斑把事情告訴女兒這件事情很不高興，認為要處理他自己去處理就好，何必要告訴自己的寶貝女兒。

「母親。」雪子看見柱間沒有多說什麼。

「我真該阻止斑和小鏡才對，我好不容易才醫好妳的心傷。」柱間坐下來把女兒摟在懷裡。

「沒關係的，母親，這不是什麼大不了的事情。」雪子很難得和柱間撒嬌。

「妳總是這樣，每次都這樣貼心，妳太過體貼我們。」柱間聽見雪子說的話不知道要說什麼才好。

「我，漩渦雪子，永遠是妳千手柱間和宇智波斑的女兒，才不會被這一點小事情給打倒。」雪子很認真的告訴柱間。

聽見大女兒說的話柱間馬上把她抱在懷裡，這樣肯定的話讓她知道這個孩子已經把他們當家人，不枉費這十二年的時間自己一直照顧她，雪子是真的很喜歡這個家，自己和斑也很疼愛她。

開心地柱間把雪子拉到自己的房間，趁著斑不在家和兩個女兒一起睡覺，鳴人很開心可以和姊姊雪子、母親柱間睡覺，慶幸今天斑不在家她們可以這樣一起睡覺，母女三個人一起睡覺是很幸福的事情。


	19. Chapter 19

幾天過後斑帶著止水和鼬回到木葉忍者村，柱間看見這樣的情形擁抱自己的丈夫，她很擔心自己的愛人會出事情，看見他現在沒有任何的事情自己當然安心許多，兩個孩子也被她抓過來檢查身體。

幫他們檢查好身體之後斑和柱間去找帶土，當然也有通知扉間和泉奈，這次的任務雖然沒有把叛忍組織給瓦解掉，但是有給他們一定的打擊，帶土聽見這個消息沒有多說什麼，卡卡西也沉默不語，畢竟沒有整個瓦解掉多少還是會擔心。

況且最近帶土和卡卡西已經開始慢慢讓第七小隊接手一些比較有難度的任務，多少會擔心這個組織會去找鳴人的麻煩，加上雪子又是執行等級比較高的任務，她們兩個是被鎖定的孩子，身為火影的帶土自然會擔心。

帶土可是很呵護家裡的兩個妹妹，除去她們現在自己的妹妹以外，雪子和鳴人還是他們老師水門的遺孤，說什麼都要好好的保護好才可以，連斑親自出去處理都不一定處理好，誰知道有沒有辦法把這個組織一網打盡。

「雖然給他們沉重的打擊，但是有可能會東山再起。」斑沒想到自己還是大意落入陷阱中。

「父親，沒關係，剩下的我們自己處理。」帶土看了一眼卡卡西後說著。

「你們可別亂來，這件事我們會再想辦法，不要衝動。」柱間看見帶土的表情很擔心。

「柱間大人，您不需要擔心，我們不會亂來，這是我們的事情，我們想要親手解決，斑大人帶給我們的消息和線索已經夠了。」卡卡西終究還是開口說話。

「帶土、卡卡西，這件事讓我和泉奈去處理，你們不要插手，也別告訴小雪和鳴人。」扉間腦袋中已經有構想。

「舅舅。」帶土聽見扉間說的話不知道要說什麼才好。

「斑哥沒處理好的事情我們會收拾，你們兩個就不要亂來，帶土你身為火影不許亂來。」泉奈馬上做定奪。

帶土和卡卡西聽見扉間和泉奈說的話不敢多說什麼，帶土也知道現在自己是肩負村子的重任，所以不管怎樣都不可以亂來，卡卡西對此也不能說什麼，只是他們不知道要怎樣隱瞞他們的寶貝妹妹。

鳴人看見斑回來馬上跑過去抱他，對於自己的寶貝小女兒斑可是非常寵愛她，父女兩人見面總是這樣有趣，柱間在旁邊看著他們的互動不多說什麼，她反而比較擔心雪子聽見這個消息的反應。

自己的心肝寶貝迎接自己回家斑當然很開心，親吻鳴人的臉頰開心的和她說悄悄話，雪子走過來看見這樣的情形只是微笑，眨眨眼看著他們的相處，斑看見她也開心的擁抱她。

回家後大家什麼事情都不多說，早已經查覺到的雪子當作什麼事情都沒有發生，也什麼話都不多問，既然斑和止水什麼話都沒有說，看樣子是沒有圓滿地完成任務，或許就是這樣大家才不多說什麼。

「父親、母親，要談談嗎？」睡覺前雪子微笑的面對斑和柱間。

「妳知道啦！」柱間看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「不，我什麼都不知道，只是今天晚餐的氣氛有點沉重，大略猜測一下而已。」雪子微笑地告訴他們。

「我們沒有瓦解那個組織，只有給予沉痛的打擊，有東山再起機會。」斑只是這樣告訴寶貝大女兒。

「這樣啊！已經無所謂了，父親您平安回來就好。」雪子擁抱自己最愛的養父。

「妳這個傻孩子。」斑聽見這句話不知道要說什麼才好。

「剩下的事情扉間說他和泉奈會去處理。」柱間抱抱自己的大女兒。

「嗯，我相信舅舅和叔叔他們會處理的很好。」雪子決定不要去管那麼多。

其實雪子覺得不管有沒有報仇成功都無所謂，只要斑、止水、鼬平安回來就好，她當然知道卡卡西和帶土很想要報仇，凜雖然沒有表現出來但是也看的出來，只是自己不想要再去牽扯那些事情，她只要家人平安就好。

她知道自己禁不起失去任何一位親人，斑和柱間對她來說是最重要的父母親，雪子自然不希望他們兩人出事情，看見斑回來她才安心許多，相信柱間也是一樣，自然決定不去多問什麼。

這幾天在批改文件的帶土看著交付室那邊送上來的文件，一年一度的中忍考試又要到了，到時候又有太多的事情要處理，光是想到這些事情他的腦袋就覺得很痛，一點也不想要處理這些事情。

卡卡西帶著第七小隊的人來交付室交付任務，伊魯卡正在交付室工作，他除了是學校的教師外還是交付室的員工之一，看見他們過來並不意外，收到手上已經完成任務的卷軸微笑。

「卡卡西，我這邊有個任務要你們去處理。」帶土把一個B級任務的卷軸交給卡卡西。

「B級任務？」聽見帶土這樣說鳴人感到很疑惑。

「是護送任務？」卡卡西把卷軸拿給佐助看。

「可以出村真不錯呢！」小櫻很開心可以出村。

「我知道了，明天會去執行這個任務。」卡卡西讓佐助把卷軸看完之後不多說什麼。

雖然拿到可以出村的任務很開心，佐助和鳴人多少有些興奮，雖然他們也有出村過只是執行任務是第一次，興奮地回家準備他們要出村的東西，柱間和雪子看見這樣的情形微笑，斑陪著小女兒去整理行李，以免她帶太多東西。

柱間和雪子在廚房裡面忙碌，今天晚上的晚餐還是由她們兩人親自處理，斑看著鳴人把東西拿出來，一一幫她分析要帶什麼會比較好，只是幾天的出村任務不需要帶太多的東西，簡單的換洗衣物就可以，醫療、兵器等東西一定要帶。

簡便的整理完畢後鳴人的背包沒有很多東西，斑摸摸小女兒的頭和她一起走出房間準備去吃晚餐，不過他們父女兩人會偷偷的先享用餐前點心，趁著柱間和雪子不注意，以及扉間和泉奈還沒回家前吃著。

這可是他們父女兩人最重要的儀式，止水踏入家門看見這樣的情形裝作沒有看見，只是去廚房裡面拿了一杯牛奶來喝，自己還是乖乖地吃著飯後點心就好，以免被扉間看到後責罵。

「出村執行任務要小心，可別受傷。」柱間總是不放心自己的小女兒。

「好的，媽媽。」鳴人開心的露出微笑。

「有必要再召喚九喇嘛或是其他尾獸，沒必要不要召喚牠們出來。」雪子捏捏鳴人的臉頰。

「為什麼？」鳴人摸摸自己被捏的地方。

「不知道你們面對的是什麼敵人，萬一他們是要抓尾獸的壞人就要傷腦筋。」柱間很認真的告訴鳴人。

「好。」鳴人聽見柱間的話乖乖點頭。

「遇到敵人不要害怕，直接殺死他們就好，最重要的事情是要保護自己。」斑只是這樣交代寶貝小女兒。

「是，爸爸。」鳴人會把斑的話記在心底。

第二天要出村前柱間親自送他們離開，鳴人看見這樣的情形擁抱養母，聽著柱間和卡卡西交代許多事情，這才和委託人達茲納先生一起離開，不放心的柱間派了幾位自己的心腹暗部去跟著。

送孩子出村之後斑走過來把柱間擁抱在懷裡，他知道愛妻最近心神不寧的，才會親自出來送鳴人離開，那個組織沒有解決他們還是無法安心，或許就是這樣無法安心才會讓柱間擔心鳴人的任務，斑親吻愛妻的臉頰安撫她。

旅途上鳴人牽著卡卡西的手走著，她總覺得自己的老師有心事，到底是什麼心事自己並不知道，佐助和小櫻跟在委託人身邊沒有說什麼，達茲納雖然不知道這個小隊是否可以護送自己回去村子裡，儘管有懷疑還是會乖乖跟著走。

在火之國的境內基本上沒有什麼問題在，進入水之國的時候鳴人馬上感知到不同的查克拉，地上的水灘也是不尋常的痕跡，這幾天水之國沒有下雨，根本不會有積水存在。

「小櫻，妳先帶達茲納先生走，我們晚一點跟上你們。」鳴人抓著自己的背包的肩帶說著。

「好。」小櫻懂鳴人的意思，快速的拉著達茲納先生離開。

果不其然當小櫻和達茲納離開後就有忍者攻擊他們，佐助和鳴人一秒丟出苦無和手裡劍，動手後鳴人馬上找出這幾位小忍者的弱點，然後正中紅心把敵人給殺死，沒有動用忍術只有用單純的體術和苦無等用具就把敵人殺死。

佐助也很順利的解決另外一個，卡卡西看見這樣的情形沒有太過訝異，畢竟他們兩人可是宇智波斑親自訓練出來的孩子，鳴人比較特別，除了斑以外還有其他人會幫她訓練，這種畫面還是不要讓小櫻和達茲納看到。

檢查一下發現是霧忍的叛忍，護額上的圖案讓卡卡西皺眉，他想起來前陣子白回來木葉探親的時候有說過，最近霧忍被吸收成叛忍的人有點小多，水影矢倉對此感到很傷腦筋，一直找不到是哪個組織在吸收他們。

再不斬和鬼鮫對於這件事也感到很傷腦筋，雖然矢倉有想要派人去臥底，可是又覺得這不是很好的事情，卡卡西比較擔心的是會跟那個組織有牽扯，要是有牽扯的話可是會讓人傷腦筋。

「卡卡西哥哥，最近你和帶土哥哥都怪怪的，是發生什麼事情了嗎？」戰鬥完畢後鳴人有些擔心的問著卡卡西。

「有個事情在傷腦筋，我們先解決這次的任務吧！」卡卡西總有辦法轉移話題。

「卡卡西，這件事要回報嗎？」佐助看見這樣的情形問著。

「有暗部跟著不需要。」卡卡西微笑地看著佐助。

卡卡西帶著佐助和鳴人往小櫻和達茲納那邊走過去，慶幸剛剛的戰鬥他們兩人沒有看到，也慶幸有暗部跟著不需要太過擔心，這些暗部會處理掉這些屍體，身為暗部的卡卡西有檢查過屍體，還是無法確認這些人是不是那些組織的叛忍。

現在不管怎樣就是保護好自己的學生們，卡卡西只能祈禱不要真的遇到那些人，他可不一定會保持理智，當年那件事情他和帶土、凜都一直記在心底，如果不是扉間和泉奈要親自處理，他們真想要親自去。

船上鳴人望著風景發呆，佐助看見這樣的情形也沒打擾她，很難得看見自己毛毛躁躁的情梅竹馬安靜下來的樣子，或許是在思考卡卡西剛剛說的話，由於任務突然升級卡卡西和委託人達茲納先生正在商量事情。


	20. Chapter 20

回到達茲納先生家才知道原來是因為達茲納先生是村子裡的造橋師，因為土地糾紛的關係被黑幫卡多威脅著，自己的女婿也因此而喪命，伊納利對於這件事很痛苦也生氣，不認為他們可以保護好自己的祖父。

面對伊納利的無理取鬧佐助和鳴人只是痛打他一拳之後好好地和他說話，用小孩子可以聽的懂的方式來勸他，這時候鳴人可以體會到雪子當初看見自己無理取鬧的時候是怎樣的情況。

被大家寵著的鳴人有時候也會無理取鬧，斑和柱間總是有辦法安撫她，可當她對雪子無理取鬧的時候，雪子只是看著她不多說什麼，也不理會她的無理取鬧，除非她那天很有耐心才會勸勸自己。

「我總算可以體會姊姊的心情，以前我無理取鬧的時候她都不想理我。」鳴人把伊納利搞定之後說出這句話。

「妳才知道妳無理取鬧是有多恐怖，怪不得雪姊姊一點也不想要理妳。」佐助聽見鳴人說的話翻白眼。

「混蛋佐助！你取笑我。」鳴人開始追打佐助。

「妳才知道啊！吊車尾。」佐助馬上跑開讓鳴人追打自己。

小櫻看見這樣的情形苦笑，看樣子自己真的無法介入他們兩人之間，佐助和鳴人的感情真的很好，兩人打打鬧鬧的樣子看在卡卡西的眼裡沒多說什麼，他只是微笑的看著。

第二天他們四個培達茲納先生去工地工作，有他們四個在許多工人安心的工作著，沒想到卡多帶著自己雇用的叛忍過來騷擾他們，卡卡西看見後先疏散大家，讓他們四個來應對。

達茲納和其他工人先避開以免被波及，那群忍者中有一位忍者是卡卡西曾經在戰場上遇過的人，看樣子卡多真的雇用那個組織的忍者，這裡是水之國要是不小心的話肯定會引起外交戰爭，肯定是需要好好想想才可以。

只是沒想到再不斬和白會出現在他們的面前，看見這樣的情形卡卡西知道那個叛忍肯定是被水之國通緝著，至於到底是因為什麼關係而被通緝自己就不探討，要先解決眼前這群人才可以。

「呦！沒想到你們會來幫忙。」卡卡西看見再不斬和白後鬆了一口氣。

「水影大人接到火影大人的信件，說如果可以讓我們來幫你們。」再不斬也想要拿下卡多這個傢伙。

「卡多和那位霧隱忍者是被通緝的人，我們需要抓捕他們。」白伸出手摸摸鳴人的頭。

「我會記得留活口的。」鳴人已經拿出自己的武器來準備對付他們。

「那群小嘍囉也要解決才可以。」佐助雖然苦惱但是已經有計畫。

「我會好好保護其他人。」小櫻是不會畏懼戰鬥。

小櫻的實力在卡卡西的訓練之下也進步許多，並不會拖其他人的後腿，由於會控制精細的查克拉還被綱手抓去當徒弟，準備被培養成一名醫療忍者，說不定會繼承綱手的一切。

卡卡西親自對付那位叛忍，這個人算是卡卡西的對手，也是那個組織的一員，至於為什麼會讓卡卡西記這麼久的時間，主要的原因是當年是他擋住自己沒辦法去救水門，雖然自己把那傢伙打成重傷，卻還是讓水門失去生命。

霧隱叛忍看見鳴人後露出好看的笑容，他知道自己找到操縱尾獸的巫女，這下子自己可以把人抓回到組織交代，感受到不詳的氣氛鳴人打了一個冷顫，似乎是感受到自己是目標之一。

佐助看見那位叛忍的表情知道自己寶貝青梅竹馬是目標，看樣子目標是尾獸，不過叛忍不清楚的是，真正可以操縱尾獸力量的人是雪子並不是鳴人，只是她還是會成為目標。

在附近的大和和夕顏暫時不去動手，看卡卡西他們會怎樣處理，如果看見他們遇到危險他們自然會出手幫忙，畢竟他們最主要保護的人是鳴人，這是柱間交代的事情他們當然要做好。

「那個叛忍給我對付，我跟他有仇。」卡卡西只是這樣說。

「知道了。」再不斬有聽說過當年的事情，自然不會去插手。

正面對打叛忍根本打不過卡卡西，他想要用偷襲的方式來奪取勝利，順便把鳴人給綁走，可惜當他要出手的時候就被佐助和鳴人給打飛，卡卡西有機會用千鳥殺死那個人。

剩下的雜魚和卡多很快的就被其他人給抓起來，再不斬和白可以回報自己的任務，當然卡卡西他們的任務也順理解決，大和和夕顏對此也鬆了一口氣，這下子他們又知道那個組織中的人開始接雇傭生意。

這個組織吸納各個國家的叛忍，他們想要奪取的是渦之國的巫女，以及從遠古時期就留下來的尾獸，光是這樣的情形就讓斑和柱間很傷腦筋，他們家的兩個寶貝女兒就是漩渦一族的巫女。

「大和哥哥、夕顏姐姐？」從屋子裡走出來的鳴人看見卡卡西正在和大和、夕顏說話的樣子很疑惑。

「鳴人，陪我去村子買點東西，好嗎？」夕顏看見這樣的情形馬上支開鳴人。

「要買東西給疾風哥哥？」鳴人好奇的問著。

「是啊！我答應他要買水之國的名產回去，妳陪我去挑。」夕顏牽起鳴人的手離開。

卡卡西和大和看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，扉間和泉奈說要隱瞞雪子和鳴人，可是雪子那邊根本隱滿不了，斑和柱間早已經告訴她真相，自然不用擔心她會追究，可是鳴人這邊他們不願意告訴她，因此決定繼續隱瞞下去。

當然這些事情只有信任的知道，斑和柱間、扉間和泉奈可不讓自己不信任的人知道，誰知道木葉當中是否有內鬼在，況且當年的事情讓他們覺得有內鬼，斑出任務的時候也有這樣的感覺，柱間知道後決定越少人知道越好。

因此帶土只有找他們同期的朋友來幫忙，偶爾請三代火影蒜山出主意，其他的人大概只有大和和伊魯卡知道，誰知道團藏培養的根組織是不是內鬼，大和、信和祭是僅僅可以相信的人，其他的人他們一概不信任。

當年水門帶著玖辛奈和雪子以及卡卡西、帶土、凜他們出村這件事只有三代火影知道，以及水門信任的兩位暗部知道而已，那兩位暗部也在那次事件為了要保護他們五個而殉職。

「斑大人查出來的線索雖然不多，但是那個組織的面貌知曉的差不多。」大和只是這樣告訴卡卡西。

「看樣子他們也有接傭兵的任務，卡多跟他們勾結不意外。」卡卡西開始思考要怎樣做才好。

「火影大人說，他想要徹查在木葉裡的內鬼，泉奈大人會幫忙他。」大和想起帶土說過的話。

「帶土的確是有這樣說，扉間大人和泉奈大人會處理，現在就等自來也打聽到的消息才能做最後決定。」卡卡西想起自來也正在外面流浪。

「斑大人親自出馬也沒辦法消滅那個組織，看樣子那個組織比我們想像中的還要複雜。」大和對此感到很頭痛。

「不然的話他們怎麼有辦法殺死水門老師，讓玖辛奈師母難產過世，兩個暗部前輩殉職。」卡卡西可是當年的目擊證人之一。

為了保護他們幾個孩子水門和兩位暗部前輩殉職，儘管他們的遺體後來有帶回木葉安葬，可是卡卡西和帶土到現在無法原諒那個組織的頭目以及一切，那件事在雪子的心上畫上一刀，留下不可抹滅的陰影。

柱間為了醫治雪子可是花了很多心思，讓兩個小女娃沒有父母親斑可是無法原諒，加上前陣子有些任務不太對勁，這才會讓斑和柱間起疑心，扉間和泉奈開始布下天羅地網，是否可以一網打擊那個組織就不知道。

鳴人不是笨蛋當然知道家裡的人有事情在隱瞞自己，她也知道自己是絕對不可以開口詢問，雖然她沒有雪子那樣聰明，該查覺到的事情她還是會察覺，既然大家不告訴她，鳴人也不打算開口詢問。

出任務的時候小心一點不要出事，遵照斑教導的方式來對付敵人就好，佐助肯定會陪著她，夕顏摸摸鳴人的頭沒說什麼，佐助看見她們只是把心愛的人給接過來，讓夕顏可以去做自己的事情。

「佐助，爸爸媽媽、卡卡西哥哥他們隱瞞我一些事情，你說我要問嗎？」鳴人看見佐助後問出這句話。

「既然斑大人他們想要隱瞞妳，表示這件事妳不需要知道，所以不需要問。」佐助拿了一塊甜點給鳴人吃。

「嗯。」鳴人吃起甜點不說話。

「或許那件事情跟四代火影大人身亡的事件有關係，他們才會隱瞞妳。」佐助會好好的陪在鳴人身邊。

「這樣啊！爸爸媽媽當年會死掉是被叛忍殺死的，上次爸爸會出任務也是這個關係。」鳴人坐下來悶悶地說。

「有些事情妳不知道，所以他們才會隱瞞妳，我想雪姊姊即使知道也不打算去管。」佐助把鳴人抱在懷裡。

「有可能，那件事情在姐姐的心底留下不可抹滅的陰影。」鳴人靠在佐助的懷裡閉上眼睛。

「所以，不要去想太多。」佐助只是這樣告訴鳴人。

把事情解決之後大和和夕顏先行回去木葉報告，第二天卡卡西才帶著自己的學生們回去木葉，回去的路上佐助和鳴人一路拌嘴讓人不知道要說什麼才好，小櫻苦笑的看著他們兩人拌嘴。

自從知道佐助喜歡鳴人後小櫻就對他死心，只要有時間也會和鳴人一起去逛街，對於這位可愛的朋友小櫻可是很喜歡，常常有時間就會和井野、雛田一起去逛街，四個人的感情真的很好。

鳴人可愛的樣子讓其他人很喜歡幫她挑選漂亮、可愛的衣服，偶爾柱間會跟著她們一起去逛街，雪子反而會和小花一起去逛街，假日時偶爾會看見小花和雪子在街上逛街聊天。

回到木葉後就地解散，卡卡西把報告拿給交付室的忍者，然後才去找自己心愛的伊魯卡，看見卡卡西平安回來的樣子伊魯卡內心鬆了一口氣，開心地擁抱自己最愛的丈夫。

當天晚上卡卡西把所有的事情告訴伊魯卡，知道越多伊魯卡越是擔心，卡卡西想要做的事情他也只能支持，其他的事情他不能多說什麼，只能站在他的背後支持他，希望他可以平安回家，回到自己和孩子們的身邊。


	21. Chapter 21

斑和柱間看見鳴人平安回來當然很高興，富嶽和美琴對於佐助開始執行高難度的任務很開心，鼬也很開心自己的弟弟有所成長，備受寵愛的么子也開始有所成長，這是很好的事情。

帶土看見桌上的文件知道要舉辦中忍考試，這下子又要傷腦筋不可，畢竟這次的中忍考試又在火之國的木葉忍者村舉行，光是維安的問題就要讓他頭大，不過該做的事情還是要做。

凜看見帶土的表情就知道他在傷腦筋什麼事情，只是走上前親吻他的臉頰，然後和他一起回家，中忍考試勢必要舉行，至於會有哪一個國家的影過來就不知道，是有聽說風影要過來看，要是其他人也要一起來維安真的要頭痛。

「如果五大國的影都要來，這次的維安又要提升等級。」帶土趴在餐桌上感到很無奈。

「這也是沒辦法的事情，我相信大家都很清楚。」凜把晚餐端到桌上後這樣安慰帶土。

「卡卡西的回報讓我更擔心，要是那個組織趁著中忍考試來的話，怎麼辦？」帶土拿起碗筷準備吃飯。

「真是如此我們也是要面對，要是可以找到兇手就好。」凜對於十二年前的事情還是無法忘懷。

收到消息的斑和柱間開始和扉間、泉奈討論要怎樣做才好，中忍考試要怎樣維護安全，有可能五影都要聚在一起看這次的中忍考試，而且誰知道那個組織的人是否會偷襲。

趁著中忍考試偷襲不是什麼大不了的事情，只是要怎樣防範才是最麻煩的事情，況且他們的目的到底是什麼誰都不知道，尾獸可是人人都想要奪取的兵器，說什麼要守護好才可以。

對於即將到來的中忍考試雪子不知道要說什麼才好，又旅站在她的肩膀上沒有開口說什麼，想要奪取牠們的人很多，雪子和鳴人會想盡辦法守護好牠們，絕對不會讓自己視為寵物的尾獸受到傷害。

「這次任務還好嗎？」柱間有些擔心的問著寶貝小女兒。

「還好，不過有遇到叛忍勾搭黑幫，卡卡西哥哥似乎認識那個叛忍。」鳴人把自己見到的事情告訴柱間和斑。

「沒事就好，先吃晚餐。」斑只是這樣告訴鳴人。

「好。」鳴人開心吃著今天的晚餐。

雪子安靜的吃著今天的晚餐，大家各自想著要怎樣做才好，中忍考試一定要如期舉行，至於要怎樣防範又是讓人苦惱的事情，因此要好好的想辦法才可以，絕對不可以掉以輕心。

幾天之後身為火影的帶土把特別上忍和上忍召喚過來商討中忍考試的事情，即使是身為暗部的雪子和止水也要來聽，暗部挑選人根本不管那個人到底是什麼級別，只要有實力就可以進入暗部，因此中忍的鼬進入暗部後就沒有特別往上考。

伊魯卡是交付室的忍者，加上他又是高層裡面的人員，所以他陪伴帶土出席這場會議，基本上所有高層忍者中只有伊魯卡是中忍等級的忍者，甚至可以接觸機密文件，不只帶土歷代火影可是很相信他。

「中忍考試要舉行，這次有要推薦下忍參加嗎？」帶土乾脆直接問那些已經擔任指導上忍的人員。

「第七小隊參加。」卡卡西一點也不擔心自己的學生們。

「第八小隊參加。」紅自然一定會讓學生參加中忍考試。

「第九小隊參加。」阿斯瑪相信自己學生們的實力。

「凱班也會參加這次的中忍考試。」凱今年會讓自己的學生們參加中忍考試。

確定要參加的小隊們後帶土沒有多說什麼，伊魯卡在旁邊把這些事情給記錄下來，凜會讓醫療小隊們準備後續，至於哪幾位上忍要擔任監考老師這又要好好商量，拷問班的首領森乃伊比喜會成為筆試的監考老師。

第二場、第三場考試的監考老師到底是誰帶土還沒決定好，搶卷軸的生存遊戲的監考老師大概是御手洗紅豆會當選，第三場考試的裁判月光疾風自己推薦自己擔任，最後一場考核的裁判不知火弦間擔任。

卡卡西和伊魯卡走到室外沒多說什麼，伊魯卡沒有和卡卡西爭論什麼，自己教出來的學生他都很清楚，自然不需要太過擔心，他只是比較擔心卡卡西要做的事情，畢竟那些事情讓自己很擔心，伊魯卡只求自己的丈夫不要出事。

儘管扉間和泉奈會全部處理，可是光是這次任務就遇到其中一個成員，這讓伊魯卡難保不擔心這件事，卡卡西下次再遇到那些人肯定會留活口，他和帶土一定會瓦解那個組織。

「我不會衝動的，我知道家裡還有人在等我。」卡卡西當然知道伊魯卡會擔心自己。

「還說呢！把事情處理完後我們再去培養兩個孩子？」伊魯卡聽見卡卡西說的話不多說什麼。

「好，只要你想要我都沒意見。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的臉頰。

「不管怎樣都別衝動，我知道你想要幫四代火影大人報仇，所以我只希望你別衝動。」伊魯卡很怕卡卡伊不回來。

「我一定會回到你的身邊，這點我跟你保證，別擔心。」卡卡西一定會回到愛人的身邊。

「約定好了。」伊魯卡和卡卡西用小指打勾。

這樣孩子氣的動作讓卡卡西笑了出來，他知道伊魯卡對於自己做的事情很不安心，對方會擔心自己的事情也是很正常的，怎麼說這個復仇計畫要是不小心的話肯定會反撲回來，所以不管怎樣他都會想辦法讓這件事平安落幕。

佐助、鳴人和小櫻來到橋邊的集合地點，在等待卡卡西的時刻鳴人抱著九尾不多說什麼，河面上映著自己和九尾的樣子讓鳴人若有所思，自己的親生父母親會出事果然是一個陰謀。

這個陰謀跟尾獸們有關係，連同自己和姐姐雪子也是被牽扯到，鳴人把自己埋入九尾的毛髮中，毛茸茸的九尾讓她覺得很舒服，二尾又旅趴在佐助的頭上讓小櫻很想要去逗弄牠，這樣可以打發等待的時間。

「九喇嘛。」鳴人悶悶地說著。

「別想！那件事情我不會告訴妳，宇智波斑和千手柱間不打算說的事情我也不會說。」九喇嘛只是這樣告訴鳴人。

「姊姊知道嗎？」鳴人只是這樣問。

「知道，但是她不想管，她說全權交給千手扉間和宇智波泉奈去處理。」九喇嘛沒有多說什麼。

「嗯，我知道了。」鳴人決定不要去想太多。

「少在那邊哀怨，中忍考試妳可要給我考上。」九喇嘛說完就回去自己的領地中。

看見這樣的情形鳴人只想要嘆氣，又旅只是拍拍小櫻的頭後也跟著離開，卡卡西這才出現在他們的面前，佐助一臉不爽的看著自己的導師，對於他遲遲未到這件事很不爽。

對於自己的學生們卡卡西可是很了解他們的性子，只是把中忍考試的申請書給他們，拿到中忍考試的申請書小櫻很開心，佐助和鳴人默默地收下沒有說什麼，卡卡西看見這樣的情形也沒有多說什麼。

中忍考試鳴人看過幾次，帶土是火影的關係自己可以在特等席上看中忍考試的會場，只要在木葉舉辦就可以看，現在換成是他們要參加自己可要好好想想，不過看見小櫻開心的樣子佐助和鳴人肯定是會參加中忍考試。

「我回來了。」佐助踏入家門後說出這句話。

「啊！歡迎回來。」美琴看見寶貝兒子回來的樣子微笑。

「中忍考試打算參加嗎？」富嶽看了一眼自己小兒子後問著。

「參加。」佐助知道自己是不可讓自己的父親失望。

「要參加啊！那樣的話你可要好好加油喔！」桃樺聽見佐助的說法微笑的看著他。

「斑大人沒空的話過來跟我練習忍術。」火核永遠對自己的兒子很有意見。

「好。」佐助點點頭答應。

回到家的鳴人看見斑在家很開心地去擁抱他，然後把中忍考試的申請書拿給他看，自己在申請書上簽名，表示自己會參加這次的中忍考試，斑看見這樣的情形只是摸摸她的頭沒有多說什麼。

有很多事情鳴人想要問卻不知道要問什麼，斑和柱間不會告訴她的事情誰都不會告訴她，與其這樣乾脆什麼話都不要問，現在好好的和斑撒嬌就好，好好地打起精神參加中忍考試就好。

鳴人吃著斑給自己的甜點，柱間從廚房裡面走出來，看見丈夫和小女兒又在吃甜點的樣子苦笑，雪子和止水進入家門後看見這樣的情形也不多說什麼，止水拿起甜點吃了起來，雪子反而是進入廚房幫柱間煮飯當打手。

全家最疼的小孩子要參加中忍考試，大家肯定會卯起來會幫她訓練，鳴人會乖乖地接受大家的訓練，扉間和泉奈要進行的事情繼續進行，其他的事情會有其他人去操心。

「現在換我們家最寶貝的小鳴人要參加中忍考試。」止水摸摸鳴人的頭。

「可是要超過姊姊和爸爸的紀錄好難。」鳴人想起雪子和水門的紀錄就很無奈。

「不用超過他們的紀錄，妳順利考上中忍就好。」斑摸摸寶貝女兒的頭。

「好。」鳴人開心地親吻斑的臉頰。

「好了，吃飯吧！」柱間把晚餐端出來給大家享用。

鏡和奈奈會注意中忍考試的維安，誰知道那個組織會不會混入其他人進來，木葉可不能發生一起謀殺案，如果可以的話他們也希望抓到那個組織中的某個人，這樣的話說不定可以一網打盡。

去會場的路上他們遇到砂隱村風影家的三姊弟，看見我愛羅來到木葉鳴人很開心，馬上走過去和他聊天，很早就認識的他們總是有許多話題可以說，佐助看見這樣的情形難免會吃醋

小櫻、鳴人、佐助進入會場，發現是幻術馬上解開這個幻術，等到集合的時候大家聚在一起，寧次看著佐助知道自己很想要和他對戰看看，連同小李也很想要試試身手，他們都想要挑戰宇智波一族的天才。


	22. Chapter 22

對於這樣的情形佐助沒有太過在意，鳴人只想要搖頭，看樣子她的青梅竹馬出生於宇智波一族，被人認定是天才忍者，真要說的話佐助是認真型的忍者，這點鳴人可是很清楚。

「佐助你真受歡迎啊！」鳴人故意調侃他。

「放心吧！妳到時候也會跟我一樣受歡迎。」佐助捏捏鳴人的臉頰。

「我，絕對不會顯露自己的實力的。」鳴人打掉佐助的手後去找牙和鹿丸。

「最好啦！吊車尾。」佐助看見這樣的情形微笑。

鹿丸可以感受到自己的背後有個人形立牌，鳴人很喜歡這樣撲自己，牙也老早就習慣自己的好友這樣做，他們不在乎鳴人的身分、性別，總是會和她玩在一起，惡作劇也會讓人傷腦筋。

丁次只是在一邊看著他們的互動，鹿丸雖然很無奈卻還是接受下來，牙對於這位活潑的好友不知道要怎麼說，赤丸很喜歡他的這位朋友，鳴人跟大家的互動真的很好，很受到大家的歡迎。

每次看見鳴人和其他人靠的這麼近，佐助不得不說自己會吃醋，儘管如此他還是不會去管她，要是真的管她的話肯定會被抱怨，佐助也很清楚鳴人的背景有多雄厚，不小心的話自己肯定會倒大楣。

進入教室坐下來，看見桌上的考卷鳴人大概知道這場考試是在考什麼，伊比喜把規則解說給他們聽後，讓大家開始動筆寫考卷，鳴人擅用自己的感知能力來竊取自己想要的情報，佐助利用寫輪眼來寫試卷，小櫻則是利用自己的知識來解決。

與其說鳴人是用感知能力，不如說她是利用又旅的能力來獲取情報，只是又旅沒有現身出現在大家的面前，家裡的人告訴她說，要利用自己的能力以及尾獸的能力來考試。

『嘛！真無聊，竟然是在考驗收集情報的能力。』鳴人寫完考卷後開始發呆起來。

『爸爸給的功課還比較有難度，中忍考試為什麼可以這樣簡單？真沒意思。』鳴人開始利用感知能力收集在場忍者的情報。

伊比喜看見鳴人發呆的樣子苦笑，他很清楚鳴人是初代火影大人親自撫養的孩子，斑有時間會帶著妻子和兩個女兒出門遊歷，培養兩個女兒收集情報的能力，鳴人收集情報的能力可是比其他人還要出色。

佐助看見鳴人已經寫完的樣子苦笑，看樣子自己心愛的人收集情報的能力比自己還要厲害，如果順利考上中忍的話自己肯定要和她表白，小櫻看見自己的隊友們已經寫好的樣子也不多說什麼，只等待時間到結束。

可以交卷的時候寫完考卷的人都陸續交卷，考試中途也有幾個作弊的人被抓到，表示他們收集情報的能力太差，交卷完畢之後他們去集合地點等待，第二場考試即將要開始。

「又旅。」來到集合地點鳴人喚出二尾貓又。

「怎麼了？」又旅顯現在鳴人的面前。

「有……不太對勁的人嗎？」鳴人感知到不太對的查克拉和惡意。

「不要輕舉妄動，我會去告訴小雪他們。」又旅偷偷利用能力入侵考生們的腦袋。

「好。」鳴人摸摸又旅之後就放牠回去。

佐助站在鳴人的背後，看著她的動作沒有多問，看樣子是她感知到惡意才會這樣，鳴人轉頭看見佐助很開心，馬上撲到他的身上擁抱他，對方只是把她抱在懷裡摸摸她的頭，什麼話都沒有說。

只要絕對不太對鳴人會把感知到的事情告訴家裡的人，佐助覺得帶土和卡卡西不把事情告訴自己的寶貝似乎好像不是什麼好事情，鳴人並不是笨蛋，自然很快就會猜到，佐助只能用自己的方式來保護她。

看樣子是真有其他的內鬼或是隱藏在裡面的叛忍，自來也已經收集情報回來，大蛇丸在實驗室中做實驗，綱手依舊執掌醫療體系，加藤斷當然會去輔佐其他人，誰都不希望這次中忍考試會出事情。

「妳讓又旅去告訴雪姊姊他們？」佐助抱著鳴人問著。

「嗯，我感知到其他不同的查克拉和惡意，似乎是針對我來的。」鳴人雖然不喜歡大家瞞著自己，可是卻很清楚這是大家保護她的方式。

「不要忘記四代火影的死因，妳可是繼承玖辛奈大人的能力。」佐助從父母親口中知道四代火影夫婦死亡的原因。

「我不會忘記，我有看過檔案。」鳴人悶悶地說著。

說完話後紅豆出現在大家的面前，讓每個小隊拿一個卷軸走，告訴大家說這是要搶天地卷軸，而且考試地點是在死亡森林裡面，能走出來的小隊到底有幾個並不知道，這是一場嚴酷的淘汰賽。

佐助和鳴人、小櫻進入森林之後開始找地方躲藏，他們需要商量要怎樣奪取其他人的卷軸，鳴人會把自己收集到的消息告訴自己的隊友，如果這中間遇到熟人到底要怎樣對付他們又是一回事。

在死亡森林裡面殺人不是什麼大不了的事情，不過這是考試基本上考生不太會殺人，只會把人打昏或是打傷而已，只是這次有混入其他的敵人反而會讓人擔心，中途他們遇上比較強的對手，需要花點時間解決。

佐助開眼並且結印聚集查克拉讓千鳥出現在自己的右手上準備對付敵人，寫輪眼的功用自己早在家族的訓練之下會巧妙運用，寫輪眼的後遺症也被扉間解決，鳴人的右手也出現螺旋丸，隱藏著雷遁的螺旋丸。

他們直接把小櫻放在樹洞中，讓她設立結界不被波及，鳴人直接丟出螺旋丸攻擊敵人，破壞面積大到有點嚇人，佐助利用千鳥解決敵人，這群人的確就是針對他們，想要奪取他們的力量，又旅早早就提醒他們。

「不能通靈牛鬼和九喇嘛，他們要的就是尾獸的力量。」鳴人一個飛踢就把人給踢到一邊去。

「火遁、豪火球之術。」聽見自家寶貝說的話佐助馬上賞給對方一個豪火球之術。

「風遁、氣旋！」鳴人利用風遁來輔助佐助的忍術。

「想要得到尾獸的力量是不可能，我們不會輕易的尾獸讓給你們。」佐助拿出苦無等武器出來。

「可惡！」看見自己的隊友一個、一個被打趴的樣子剩下的敵人很火大。

本來要繼續下去的佐助和鳴人看見幾隻小狗突然出現咬著剩下那個人的手腳，就看見小花和止水出現在他們的面前，讓其他暗部把這些人給帶走，當那個人想要出手的時候馬上被止水的萬花筒寫輪眼給迷惑。

看見這樣的情形佐助和鳴人鬆了一口氣，看樣子木葉的監視系統看到有人闖入，這些非法入侵的人會被木葉警衛隊給抓起來，如果真的不行會讓暗部的人搞定，止水和小花把人給抓回去。

解除忍術之後佐助和鳴人鬆了一口氣坐在地上，留下的卷軸的確是他們隊伍想要的卷軸，休息一下大概就可以走出去，我愛羅他們三個就算成為目標也不需要擔心，以他們三個的實力肯定會被打飛。

「差不多要離開才對。」鳴人現在只想要躺在地上休息。

「先休息吧！你們兩個體力已經透支。」小櫻利用自己的醫療忍術來治療他們。

「的確是該休息才對，我們現在的狀態並不好。」佐助一直在喘氣。

「不過我們要先到隱蔽的樹洞中，我怕還有其他的敵人會想要來搶卷軸。」小櫻把兩位隊友拖到樹洞中。

在結界裡面她們可以鬆口氣，鳴人靠著牆壁已經昏睡過去，佐助看見這樣的情形苦笑，自己也閉上眼睛休息，小櫻看見他們這樣沒有太大的意見，只是提高警覺聽聽附近的情況。

只是他們三個沒想到結界會被鹿丸、丁次和井野的小隊解開，瞬間驚醒佐助和鳴人，因為無法召喚尾獸出來幫忙，也不能用尾獸外衣（尾獸的查克拉）來解決敵人，佐助和鳴人才會這樣累。

鹿丸和丁次以及井野經過這個地方發現有結界，好奇地把結界解開，在樹洞中發現到佐助、鳴人和小櫻，但是解開的瞬間看見他們三個拿起苦無警戒，看見是鹿丸、丁次、井野他們才稍微放鬆。

「誰！」小櫻發現結界被解開瞬間警戒起來。

聽見小櫻的聲音佐助和鳴人馬上醒來，然後拿出苦無準備面對敵人，看見是鹿丸他們馬上把卷軸收起來，得到卷軸後他們還要怕其他人來搶走這兩個卷軸，畢竟現在即使是同村的忍者也是敵人。

鳴人為了避免一場惡戰乾脆抓著兩位隊友用飛雷神術離開，鹿丸、丁次和井野看見這樣的情形被嚇到，本來想要問問他們到底是發生什麼事情，以及他們拿到什麼的卷軸，沒想到卻被他們逃掉。

來到出口後他們把卷軸交給主考官後離開，接下來還有兩場考試需要體力，現在是需要好好休息才可以，本來是要回家休息，不過考生大部分是集中休息的狀態，他們自然來到安排的地方休息。

看到床後鳴人馬上趴倒在床上，佐助看見這樣的情形也只是坐下來休息，還有體力的小櫻去拿食物給他們吃，誰會想到進入考場就遇到組織臥底的敵人，這讓他們覺得自己運氣實在是太好。

「九喇嘛，不要壓我。」鳴人很想睡覺沒有體力和自己的尾獸說話。

「才一場戰鬥就沒體力，這樣太弱了，小鬼就是小鬼。」九喇嘛縮小自己的身體站在鳴人的背部走著。

「敵人很強好嗎？不小心把查克拉用太多。」鳴人後悔自己沒有用仙術。

「誰叫妳自己蠢，忘記用仙術，那樣會節省查克拉和體力。」幫鳴人按摩完畢後九喇嘛這樣說。

「我錯了，九喇嘛大人，請您大人有大量，原諒我這個小女子。」鳴人直接和九喇嘛玩了起來。

「蠢蛋就是蠢蛋！本大人就原諒妳，快點睡覺！」九喇嘛用腳拍了拍鳴人的頭要她好好休息。

「好。」鳴人閉上眼睛乖乖睡覺。

卡卡西和伊魯卡看到監視器畫面的內容差點沒嚇到，好在事情順利解決不需要太過擔心，泉奈知道那個人欺負自己的寶貝小姪女後，當然會好好的審訊這個人，會讓他知道得罪他們是會倒楣的。

鼬和雪子依舊守在帶土的身邊，帶土知道後沒有動氣，只是微笑地想著要怎樣報復，雪子雖然會擔心自己的寶貝妹妹，可是她不打算插手這件事，鼬發現到有人來抓自己的未婚妻時，會好好的把他們丟入牢獄中。


End file.
